


Klaroline Storybook

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: A new selection of Klaroline drabbles
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 180
Kudos: 179





	1. You Don't Bring Me Flowers

**“Flower Shop” - Who says the customer is always right?**

“She told me I never give her flowers,” he huffed. “How was I supposed to know that was a thing?”

“Who would have thought that giving someone flowers was a thing,” she shot back wryly. “You’re really asking the owner of this type of establishment that question?”

“You know what I mean,” he insisted. “I can’t do anything right hence my impromptu trip to what is, I’m sure, a very fine establishment.”

“Well, you’re here, so that’s a start,” she murmured. “And as much as I’d love to discuss the merits of giving flowers versus not giving them, it’s sort of busy in here right now so...”

“Oh of course, my apologies,” he replied, shelling over a wad of notes for his purchase.

“How about a card?”

“Why do I need a card? It’s not like she won’t know who they’re from, right?”

Caroline had to resist the urge not to roll her eyes at a customer. If this guy was her boyfriend she’d have dumped him by now. Who was she kidding? She never would have gone out with him in the first place. Yes, maybe he was kind of attractive with those untamed, blonde locks, short stubble that demanded to be touched and lips the colour of her favourite primrose. But he clearly had no idea about how to be a decent human being.

Call her traditional but Caroline loved flowers and the generous act of giving them, hence why she started her own business five years earlier. _Wild at Heart_ wasn’t big compared to some shops but what it lacked in size it made up for in its artistic bouquets as well as its warm ambience from the freshly baked, pumpkin scones in the adjoining cafe to her friendly staff. Well, except when Katherine was in a bad mood or hung over.

“A card is an accompaniment to the flowers and allows you to properly convey your message.”

“There’s definitely a message I’d like to convey but not sure it is very card friendly, if you know what I mean?”

Caroline was incredibly curious at his response and had to bite her tongue from responding. The obvious question being why he was buying flowers in the first place? But she could see the long line up of impatient customers behind him and knew they wouldn’t appreciate her views on the matter.

“If that’s the case, I think it’s best we just stick with the flowers.”

Caroline wondered about his choice of flowers too. Most men, who had no idea about flowers, went straight for the roses. Beautiful, yes, but they were a safe option. Mister Sunshine, however, had chosen the namesake at the heart of her shop.

It was a combination of wildflowers. A mixture of Lavender, Daisies, Forget Me Nots and Queen Anne’s Lace to name a few. Although they were her absolute favourites, it was usually the last bouquet to sell in a day. Given it was only 9:09 am this was a first.

“No, I think you might have a point. So, what do you suggest I write?” She could hear the impatient groans from the people behind.

“Look, here’s a card that says To and From,” she gestured to the plainest gift tag they had in the shop. One she only really kept on hand for situations like this. “All you need to do is insert names, easy right? Then you won’t feel the need to share opinions which might negate the positive act of giving flowers in the first place.”

A slight smile tugged at the edges of his mouth and Caroline was struggling not to reciprocate but then she remembered he was an ass. Before he could reply, she pushed that and the flowers towards him trying to ignore the way those crimson lips curved into a knowing smile followed by a flash of not just one dimple but two.

“Next, please?”

_**27 hours later** _

Klaus had been standing outside the shop for a good fifteen minutes. He was debating whether or not to go inside. He looked down at the flowers he’d purchased yesterday, surprisingly still in relatively good condition given the way she’d thrown them at him.

That would teach him to buy her flowers.

Most people would take the rejection and either re-gift the flowers or throw them in the trash, Klaus, however, thought they were too beautiful for that and decided recycling was probably the best course of action. It had absolutely nothing to do with the beautiful, sarcastic blonde who’d sold them to him. Well, that’s what he kept telling himself.

“Let me guess, you couldn’t help yourself and gave her the non card friendly version?”

He turned slightly to his left, noticing the familiar blonde watering the flower pots outside the shop. He thought she looked stunning yesterday in a blue sweater, the colour of which he’d committed to memory, but today her jeans and white t-shirt combination was distracting him even more so.

“Excuse me?”

“I couldn’t help but notice that my flowers are firmly grasped in your hand,” she noted. “If you’re looking for a refund I’m afraid...”

“Uh, no, of course not,” he stumbled. “I actually thought you might like them back.”

“I’m assuming they didn’t go down too well with...”

“Rebekah.”

“I’d apologise but given the way you were speaking yesterday I don’t really blame her for thinking you’re probably a bit of an ass.”

“Oh really? Is this how you usually talk to your customers, love?”

“Well, you’ve already paid for the flowers so I figure I’m safe.”

“You think you know me?”

“I know your type.”

“Wow, I’m a type,” he replied. “Please, tell me all about it.”

“You did something wrong and you think buying this Rebekah flowers is going to fix everything. Unfortunately, it doesn’t always work like that.”

“What do you think I did?” Klaus was beginning to get a complex and had no idea that a stranger, albeit a beautiful one, could make him feel so guilty.

“Something bad if you’ve still got those flowers,” she murmured, her blue eyes gazing into his intently. “Maybe Rebekah wants more than flowers, did you ever think of that?”

“How about you?”

“How about me what?”

“If I gave you these flowers, would you like them?”

“I think that’s beside the point and extremely insensitive to poor Rebekah,” she scoffed. “I think I’m starting to realise her issues with you now.”

“Rebekah is my sister.”

“Yeah and that guy over there is my husband.”

Klaus felt his chest constrict, not realising just how disappointed he was to hear that. When he’d made the trip, Klaus was secretly hoping she’d agree to go out with him. He knew he hadn’t made the best first impression but he truly felt like there was something between them.

“I’m sorry to hear that, love,” he murmured.

“Hang on, Rebekah really is your sister?”

“Unfortunately and you’re married, so it’s probably best I take my flowers and go.”

“What exactly did you do to your sister, you know besides not giving her flowers enough?”

“Her husband is in the Army and currently stationed in the Middle East. She’s heavily pregnant and incredibly moody and apparently I haven’t lavished enough attention on her. In my defence, she’s been like this since we were children but she’s one hundred times worse now.”

“Well, that I wasn’t expecting.”

“I’ve taken her to every doctor’s appointment even though she complained about my supposed lack of driving skills and I’ve made plenty of late night trips to the store to buy the most disgusting combinations of foods to fulfil her voracious appetite. Then I thought flowers might help but apparently they weren’t to her taste.”

“Wow, you’ve been needing to get that off your chest for a while, huh?”

“You have no idea. I love her but she drives me crazy,” he chuckled. “I’m sorry to download on you, I should really let you get back to work.”

“I’m curious, why did you pick those flowers?” He looked down at them noting the diverse array of colours and shapes. He’d found himself immediately drawn to them in the shop but not exactly sure why at the time.

“My sister, as it turns out, wanted roses, hence the tantrum. I suppose I thought these were beautiful, but at the same time wild and unexpected in a really understated way.”

“They grow not far from here actually,” she shared. “I usually go out and pick them a couple of times a week if you wanted to come with me?” Was she asking him out? Klaus couldn’t believe it, his initial disappointment a distant memory.

“Your husband won’t mind?” She gave him a wicked smile, a slight blush crossing her creamy cheeks.

“I won’t tell him if you don’t tell Rebekah.”

When they married three years later, the bridal party carried wildflowers Caroline had picked herself. Rebekah’s daughter Florence was the flower girl and Klaus promised in his vows to always write a card to accompany his flowers even if she knew they were from him.


	2. The Boxer and The Ballerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Forbes is Prima Ballerina for the American Ballet and Klaus Mikaelson is the World Middleweight Boxing Champion. From the outside they seem to have nothing in common but they share a past not many know about.

_**Royal Albert Hall, South Kensington, London, UK (Caroline)** _

Applause is nothing new to her, so much so that it barely registers. A sea of people upstanding, flowers falling on the stage in a myriad of colours and blooms as she takes her final bow. The curtain closes and the cast scatters, their excited chatter echoes around the venue intermingling with the audience.

“You come to my neighbourhood and I don’t even get a call, love?” He asks leaning lazily against the nearest wall backstage, his dark, blue eyes gazing into hers.

Questioning.

Imploring.

Intense.

He’s changed in the two years since they saw each other last. The customary henley, dark jeans and leather jacket coupled with his brooding demeanour are the same. His lips still a deep crimson, his dark, blonde locks subdued tonight but still curling over his ears teasingly.

It’s his expression that’s different, mature and hardened, the scars she used to trace with her fingers more pronounced.

“Well, you’re here now,” she murmurs, taking the pink peonies in his grasp - her favourite - grazing his calloused fingers in the process. She shivers, remembering just how well they can soothe her.

Gone is the pretence, the need for small talk.

They hold a conversation with their eyes - your place or mine?

Given the hunger in his, the way she licks her lips, his need to devour her and her need to let him means it doesn’t matter.

As long as it’s soon.

She’s pinned beneath him, naked and ready, their clothes scattered around the room long forgotten. Foreplay is only an easy warm-up for two such elite athletes, it isn’t unusual for them to play through the night until dawn.

Until every last shred of pleasure is exhausted, until every last panted breath is taken.

This is how things are between them.

No talking, no feeling.

Just being.

It’s only as the sun is rising in brilliant streaks of pink and orange through the crack in the blinds as they lay in bed, limbs intertwined while wrapped in the crisp, white, hotel sheets she hears it.

It’s hushed and low, a growl that reverberates in her ear as he runs his fingers through her hair. It’s only six words but it means everything to her.

“Do you ever think of me?”

_**MGM Grand, The Strip Las Vegas, NV, USA (Klaus)** _

He’s sore.

Who’s he kidding? Klaus is in pain.

The ice bath has done nothing to soothe the aches in his muscles. He hobbles towards the lounge area, the white towel tied low on his hips, the bowl of ice chips firmly in his grasp.

As he settles on the couch, Klaus groans. He’s pleased at least that he won the fight, otherwise the pain would be so much worse.

The Strip is luminescent from his vantage point near the window.

Tonight, it belongs to him. Klaus Mikaelson is King of this town. His world championship title is safe and it feels so good.

The adrenaline is the reason why he fights. It’s addictive. It’s all-consuming. There’s no other feeling like it, except one.

Her.

The way she feels writhing beneath him, her blue eyes unflinching and clouded with lust as he moves inside her. Her whimpers are short and sharp and only spur him on further.

She is heaven.

Klaus hears a knock at the door, breaking him from his trance. He yells out, telling room service to let themselves inside as he’s too incapacitated to move.

It isn’t room service though.

She looks even more beautiful, if that’s possible.

It’s been 15 months since their last meeting in London and he doesn’t realise until then just how much he’s been craving her.

She is exquisite.

Breathtaking.

Her red dress is short and fitted, showcasing her world famous legs, only enhancing her creamy coloured skin. Her golden hair is hanging loose in waves around her face, exactly as he likes it.

He notices her eyes flicker lower, almost as if she’s willing his towel to open. His arousal is immediate, so too the smirk he can feel forming at her blatant and reciprocal need for him.

“You won.” It’s more a statement than a question.

He nods.

He notices a flash of concern cross her face and before he knows it, she’s seated next to him. Her perfectly manicured hands find the bowl and she’s running the ice over the bruise on his left cheek bone.

He winces, it’s cold and sudden, although her touch is warm and gentle.

“Hold still, you big baby.”

She smiles at him now, her blue eyes lighting up mischievously.

“Why are you here, love?” She pauses, her hand coming to a stop, her eyes now downcast almost like she’s trying to form the words.

“I didn’t respond to your question in London and that wasn’t fair.”

Her eyes flicker back to his, he can tell she’s nervous by the way she bites her lower lip. Klaus doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so adorable.

“Maybe it wasn’t fair of me to ask?” He manages to bite out but regrets it as soon as it’s said. Klaus oozes smug arrogance to most but with Caroline he’s filled with uncertainty and doubt.

She takes his hands in hers, squeezing them affectionately. Klaus can barely breathe nor contain his reaction at her small but incredibly meaningful gesture.

“I think of you all the time.”


	3. The Luck of the Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus loses his sketchbook at school and Caroline (his sister’s best friend) finds it. The problem is it contains drawings of her and Caroline has enlisted his help to track down its owner. What could possibly go wrong?

“I need you now.”

“I know I’m amazing, but…”

“Would you just shut up and get in here?"

“If you wanted a tour of my bedroom, all you needed to do was ask, sweetheart.”

“Shhhhh,” she hissed, pulling him inside the room and shutting the door behind them. “Do you want the whole house to hear you, Mikaelson?”

“Says the girl who invited herself into my bedroom.”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention all night. What did you think I was doing under the dinner table?”

“Well, to be honest, I wasn’t exactly sure if that was you or Arabella doing that,” he smirked. Arabella was the Mikaelson’s pet cat. Although friendly, Klaus knew exactly who was doing the rubbing. “Now, is there a point to all the dramatics, Forbes?"

“You infuriate me.”

“Enough with the compliments, love,” Klaus replied lazily, lying on his bed and placing his head behind his hands.

“You promised to help me find, well you know.”

“If we knew who it was you wouldn’t need my help.” Her response was an exaggerated eye roll. “Fine, I don’t have anything for you.”

“Unbelievable.”

“To be fair, you only brought me this proposition a couple of days ago. I need time to track down that kind of information.”

“Okay, calling it a proposition, which it so isn’t, makes it sound untoward,” she shot back. “How difficult is it to ask around?”

“Artists aren’t like cheerleaders and jocks; we do things differently. You know less flashy and more…”

“Sullen and brooding?”

“I personally take offence to that.”

“Says the broody guy who called me flashy,” she muttered. “How difficult is it to ask all your arty people if they’ve lost a sketchbook? One that just happens to have drawings of me on every page.”

Hearing that reminded Klaus just what was at stake here.

Sure, he’d lied when she’d brought him the sketchbook. He’d been looking for it for days when she presented it to him after finding it on the bleachers post cheer practice. After kicking himself mentally for leaving it in such a public place, Klaus assumed she’d worked out it was his and was madly trying to decide how to explain himself.

Sure, it probably looked creepy to an outsider, but Klaus had been sketching her for the last two years. Given Rebekah had told him in no uncertain terms “to keep his mitts off” her friends, he had no choice but to draw her instead. Klaus considered it his way of dealing with his unrequited feelings.

They were worlds apart in the school hierarchy. Caroline was a junior and did pretty much every extracurricular activity on offer. Klaus, a senior, liked his space far too much to go to football games and parties. He much preferred spending time with his few close friends, reading books and drawing.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Caroline to ask his help in tracking down the sketchbook’s owner. At first, he considered coming clean but then had no idea how he’d explain himself so went with the alternative.

Tracking down someone who didn’t really exist.

What Klaus hadn’t expected was to have so much fun being around her. He knew she was beautiful, intelligent and all-consuming but the past few days had given him a glimpse of what could be. Or, given his sister’s views, what could have been.

Although, Klaus wasn’t going to let those thoughts get in the way. He was having far too much fun to stop now. One thing, however, had alluded him. What were here plans once she discovered the secret artist?

“I’m curious, Forbes. What exactly do you plan on doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Once you find your mystery artist, what happens next?”

“I, uh,” she faltered, her blue eyes filled with uncertainty. “I suppose I haven’t worked that out yet.”

“Why’s that?’ Klaus asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound as desperate as it felt.

“Caroline! Where are you?” Rebekah’s voice pierced the air. Even with his door shut she could still be heard. “I need help removing this face masque before it decides to stick to me forever.”

“Quelle horreur,” he joked in French, earning a knowing smile from her best friend. “Sounds like you better go tend to the screaming banshee given this disaster could rival the Titanic.”

“I’m not finished with you.”

“I kind of figured,” he nodded thinking that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing at all. With another eye roll and a hair toss for good measure, she made her way towards the door. “Next time try and refrain from accosting me in my bedroom though, love.”

“You wish, Mikaelson,” she retorted, turning around one last time before pulling the door closed behind her.

He really did wish.

It was only after she’d left, leaving a scent of vanilla and strawberries in her wake, that Klaus realised he already missed her.

**_2 days later_ **

“What exactly are we doing here?”

“Why are you whispering? This isn’t the library last time I checked.”

Klaus had suggested they stake out the school’s art studio at lunch to try and track down her sketchbook owner. Yes, he was lying, but couldn’t resist being around her without the whole school watching them.

She’d been texting him a lot the past day and they’d fallen into their usual banter via cell phone. If he knew how fun this would have been he’d have started much earlier.

_C: How does someone draw like this?_

_K: Like what?_

_C: I always thought my stick figures were lifelike but then I saw these._

_K: Stick figures get way too much criticism if you ask me._

_C: Now you’re just being facetious._

_K: That’s a big word for such a little girl._

_C: It’s okay, I’ll buy you a dictionary so you can look it up, Mikaelson._

“So, this is where everything happens?” She asked, looking around at the myriad of paints and brushes, easels and canvases. Klaus liked the art studio, he found it incredibly relaxing and tranquil.

“You mean the painting?”

“No, dumbass, I mean the brooding.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re hilarious?” He teased, swatting her playfully with a paint brush.

“All the time,” she replied deadpan. “I’m thinking of majoring in drama at college.”

“Well, you have that drama queen thing going for you.” She gave him a look which clearly said he’d gone too far. “I’m not saying you’ll win an Academy Award for best dramatic performance though, that has my sister written all over it.”

“I’ve never understood how you two are related,” Caroline mused. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I love Rebekah, but she’s so loud and bossy and you’re…”

“Not?”

“Obviously you missed out on that and she missed out on the smart-ass gene,” she laughed, her whole face lighting up.

Klaus loved watching her laugh, hell he loved watching her do anything. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform as there was a game that night. Her blonde waves were piled into a high ponytail and the school colours only made her eyes that much bluer.

“So, how are we going to find this mystery person when no one is here?”

“That’s the whole point,” he insisted. “Take a look around and see if anyone’s artwork looks familiar.”

“Where’s your work?”

“Why?” He asked curiously but also probably too quickly. Was she onto him?

“Well, we’ve known each other all this time and I’ve never seen your work,” she offered. “You must be pretty good if you’re going to RISD after graduation.”

“How do you know about that?” Klaus was shocked, although they saw each other frequently he didn’t think she ever actually saw him.

“Your sister must have mentioned it,” she murmured. Klaus noticed a slight blush cross her cheeks and decided it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “So, I, uh, guess I should take a look around.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” he only just managed to get out.

“Not many stick figures and here I thought I had a future in art.”

“I can teach you.” It just came out before Klaus had time to process his offer. Maybe it was a stupid thing to suggest but it was too late now.

“I might be a lost cause,” she admitted.

“Come on, let’s give it a try.”

“Now?”

“Well, there’ll be less embarrassment if you draw a stick figure without the judgmental, brooding, artist crowd watching.”

Before she could argue, he’d moved in behind her, placing a sketchpad on the desk and a pencil in her hand. He was trying to ignore just how good she felt against his chest. He noticed her breath quicken, hoping for even just a second that she felt even a shred of what he did for her.

“Okay, so point the pencil towards the paper,” he instructed, placing his hand over hers and tilting it slightly. Her skin was just as soft as it looked. “This is how you need to hold it.”

“So, that’s what I was doing wrong all this time,” she teased. He smiled against her hair, thinking just how comfortable he felt, his hand guiding hers gently to the paper.

**_Later that night_ **

“I thought football games were a waste of time,” she teased, approaching him on the bleachers. The crowds were long gone, the field empty. “I seem to recall you saying something only a few days ago about cheerleaders and jocks being too flashy.”

“Well, if the shoe fits,” he muttered. “I was bored, what can I say?”

“Did you at least catch my halftime act?”

“I did actually,” he smiled, thinking he quite liked what he saw. The pure athleticism on display was impressive and it didn’t hurt that she looked beautiful doing it. “Those spirit fingers had to be my favourite part though.”

“Uh, huh,” she growled sarcastically. “I knew you were secretly watching _Bring It On_ when you thought Rebekah and I didn’t notice.”

“In my defence, Finn and Elijah watched it too and I had a crush on the Clover’s Captain.”

“Wow, he even remembers the team name,” she laughed, taking a seat and putting her pom poms down. “You sure do like this spot.”

“Excuse me?”

“On the bleachers. I remember you used to watch me and Rebekah practice before try-outs from here. I could tell you weren’t really interested but it meant a lot that you did it for Rebekah.”

“It wasn’t just for Rebekah, Caroline,” he murmured, his gaze now downward, finally finding her red pom-poms a much needed distraction.

“The reason this spot stands out to me is not just because of that,” she said, moving closer. “This also happens to be where I found the mystery sketchbook.”

“Really? What a coincidence.”

“You know, I don’t think it was, Klaus,” she pressed. “I know it’s your sketchbook.”

“You do?” He asked, finally looking up into her eyes.

“I’ve known since I found it and looked inside,” she admitted. “It seemed too much of a coincidence that it was in this spot and those sketches were of me.”

“So, you were testing me?” He asked, suddenly put out that she’d known and didn’t feel the need to be honest. Klaus felt stupid enough about her finding them as it was.

“Maybe,” she murmured. “But not for the reason you think.”

“Why then?"

“Remember in your bedroom the other night, you asked me what I’d say to the person who owned the sketchbook?” He nodded by way of response, unable to get much else out given what was transpiring. “I didn’t know because it was yours.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course I knew what I wanted to say but I guess I but didn’t know if you wanted to hear it,” she admitted.

“Why would you think that?”

“You didn’t own up to it, I thought maybe you didn’t feel...”

“Feel what?”

“Hey, no fair! You’re the one who drew the most beautiful pictures that, by the way, I’ve only looked at hundreds of times. Which gave me all these feelings and emotions and I’m the only one having to fess up.” She was rambling but Klaus thought it was so adorable it didn’t matter.

“I think what you wanted to say is exactly what I wanted to say back to you.”

“This conversation has become awfully confusing but what I think you might be trying to say is...”

“I love you, Caroline Forbes.” She was silent for a moment, obviously processing not only his interruption but what he’d admitted. Maybe he’d gone too far?

“Wow,” she whispered. “Way to steal a girl’s thunder.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

“How about we stop talking all together and do something else instead?” She grinned, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. “But for the record, I love you too.”

“Rebekah is going to kill me, isn’t she?”

“You’re really thinking about your sister right now? Just shut up and kiss me, Mikaelson.”


	4. The Artist and His Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus doesn't think he needs a muse until he meets her.

Every artist needs their muse.

World renowned painter Klaus Mikaelson thought the adage was merely a rumour started by an artist that lacked inspiration and talent then needed an excuse for his or her failings.

His paintings were hanging in art galleries from Manhattan to Kyoto to Bruges and commanding top dollar in the oldest and best auction houses. But even with all that, the fame and money never seemed enough.

Something always alluded him.

Klaus didn’t know what it was until she breezed into his life on a spring Parisian morning on Rue de Rivoli. Well, it was actually her hat.

Wide brimmed and red, the exact hue of the roses that grew in the garden of his childhood home.

He picked it up curiously, his fingers tracing the thick ribbon wrapped around its crown.

“Thank you.” He heard her voice before he saw her. Her tone was melodic and he could tell she was out of breath, no doubt from pursuing her hat.

If he thought her voice was angelic, Klaus wasn’t prepared for the rest.

She was exquisite. Her golden hair fell in loose waves around a pair of expressive, blue eyes the exact colour of the ocean.

“Excuse me?” It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“I said thank you for saving my hat,” she smiled, reaching out to take it back. But he wasn’t ready to let her go. Not yet.

“Would you consider going out for a drink with me?”

“Is that your line?”

“My line?”

“You know to pick up women because that definitely sounds like a line to me.”

“Why, are you an expert on lines?”

“No, I can just tell when someone is so desperate they’ll try anything, even using my poor hat as a hostage.”

“Last time I checked it was your hat that blew into my possession, if anything I’m just asking for the favour to be returned.” She seemed to be thinking over what he’d said which was possibly a good sign.

“I’m only going out with you because you’ve kidnapped my favourite hat. But one drink, no more,” she insisted, taking it from his grasp, her hand grazing his in the process.

It was simple and brief but Klaus knew he needed more.

_**One year later** _

“Come back to bed,” she purred from the four poster bed.

Creamy limbs tangled in white sheets, blonde waves untamed and a knowing smile on her pink lips. He knew that smile all too well.

Four days had already passed since their arrival in Paris and much of it spent in their hotel room on the Place Vendôme.

She wanted to celebrate their anniversary in the same place they met. She’d even packed the lucky hat that brought them together.

“You don’t want to leave the room, maybe go out and sightsee, love?”

“Not when I like what I’m seeing inside.”

“We’ll go out later then,” he emitted a low growl, crawling back into bed and pinning her beneath him greedily. “The inspiration always flows better this way.”


	5. The Heiress and the Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's trying to avoid an engagement and asks him for assistance.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I think that’s what they call theft.” Klaus didn’t even bother to hide his sarcasm.

As a bartender, he’d heard some strange things over the years but this was definitely a first. He initially thought he’d misheard her request because he was too busy thinking how adorable her nose looked scrunched up and that it only accentuated the light dusting of freckles across the bridge.

“You’re hilarious, has anyone ever told you that?” She growled. “What happened to the customer always being right?”

“I think that’s null and void when the customer decides to embroil the other party in criminal activity.”

_When Klaus started work earlier in the evening he wasn’t expecting to aide and abet the theft of an impressive-looking, diamond ring that cost more than he could ever imagine._

_She’d arrived shortly after eight with an unremarkable guy who seemed to be more interested in his hair than anything else. A hush fell over the bar prompting Klaus to ask his colleague Enzo for details._

_This happened a lot, mainly because Klaus had recently arrived in Los Angeles from England and had limited knowledge of all things celebrity, mainly because he didn’t care. But he was starting to realise that working at a popular cocktail bar in Beverly Hills meant he couldn’t really escape it._

_Apparently she was heiress of the Forbes Hotel Empire with her own line of designer clothing and accessories. Not to mention an impressive Instagram following, not that Klaus cared much for social media._

_What he hadn’t expected was for her to approach the bar after hero hair went to visit the restroom. Her golden waves were flowing past her shoulders and the black, mini dress fitted like a second skin. Klaus decided then and there it was impossible not to find her attractive._

_She was carrying a flute of their best and most expensive Dom Pérignon champagne and subsequently asked him to dispose of it._

_“That’s Dom,” he noted, gesturing to the glass flute. “But if you’d like something else I can recommend...”_

_“Oh no, the champagne is fine,” she interrupted. “It’s what’s inside the glass that needs to disappear sooner rather than later.” He looked closer, his eyes attempting to see through the gold bubbles not expecting to encounter a diamond, engagement ring._

_“The old diamond ring in the champagne trick,” he whistled, unable to help himself._

_“Urgh, tell me about it,” she growled._

_“So, I guess congratulations are in order?”_

_“We’ve been dating, and I use that term very loosely, for four months,” she explained. “I’m not ready to get married and especially not to someone who takes longer in front of the mirror than me.”_

_“I suppose that explains his extended trip to the bathroom.”_

_“Which is lucky because right now I need a little less conversation and a little more action.” She then proceeded to outline her master plan so as not to get engaged to which he explained it was theft, plain and simple._

“I’m curious, why do I have to get my hands dirty? If it was at least a good plan I might risk it but...”

“Wow, tell me what you really think. Look, just empty the glass, give me the ring and I’ll hide it in my purse.”

Klaus couldn’t help but think of all the holes in her plan and there were a lot. Given the way she was looking at him, she was clearly thinking the same thing.

“Here’s a thought, why don’t you just say no?”

“I don’t want things to be awkward.”

“And this whole process of trying to dispose of an engagement ring with yours truly, who you barely know, isn’t awkward?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I feel like we’d make really good partners in crime, well except for your problems with theft and all the fun stuff.”

Klaus wasn’t exactly sure what was happening between them but he knew it was something he didn’t want to end anytime soon. Unfortunately, just as he thought it, the wannabe fiancé appeared freshly coiffed.

“Just say no and give back the ring. I may be your partner in crime but I’m also broke and can’t bail you out of lock-up, love.”

“How about I say no and, after your shift, we go and get into some real trouble then I can bail us both out of jail.”

It was probably the craziest thing he’d ever heard but Klaus was genuinely curious and as it turned out so was Caroline. When he proposed two years later, Klaus made sure to hide the ring in her champagne so she’d never forget their first, unconventional meeting.


	6. I'm In Love With My Brother's Genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Kol find more than they bargained for in their mother’s attic.

Sounds like the title of a really bad, reality television show, right?

But it’s his life.

After his mother Esther died three months ago, Klaus and his brother offered to clean up her expansive attic. In actuality, they both lost a bet to their sister Rebekah and it was their punishment. Being a historical buff, Klaus didn’t mind so much but Kol was agitated and bored and he made sure his brother knew all about it.

His mother was a hoarder, plain and simple, and the amount of junk she’d collected over the years was immense. The gold lamp was in a cardboard box covered in an abundance of dust and hidden away in the corner. Kol, being the joker of the family, decided to rub it just in case a genie was in residence.

When the blue smoke poured out in a steady stream and swirled around them, Klaus assumed this was Kol’s idea of a grand practical joke.

It wasn’t.

She was exquisite. Dressed in peacock blue with glossy, blonde waves cascading down her back and expressive eyes she definitely made a first impression and not just because of where she’d appeared from.

Instead of a normal greeting, she joked about the crick in her neck - given their shocked silence she felt the need to explain her joke about being crammed inside a lamp for years.

Kol, meanwhile, was dumbstruck, his brown eyes wide as saucers and his mouth agape. If Klaus was being honest, he faring wasn’t much better.

“Haven’t you boys seen a girl before?” She drawled, finding a nearby mirror and proceeding to primp and preen in front of it. “And I thought I didn’t get out.”

She turned to face them again but the words still wouldn’t come and that was saying something for Kol.

“I don’t get out, it’s a joke boys, haha,” she explained slowly for their benefit. “Wow, comedy has really gone downhill since I was last here."

“Are you seeing this?” Kol murmured. “Please tell me this isn’t mother haunting us from the grave.”

“I look like your mother?” She squeaked, turning back again to consult her appearance in the mirror. “I know I’m hundreds of year’s old but that’s uncalled for, master.”

That immediately got their attention.

“Master?” Kol asked, the shock on his face suddenly replaced by a rather large smirk.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Kol,” Klaus growled, feeling an inexplicable sense of protectiveness. The genie didn’t seem to register his meaning, she’d obviously been in there a while.

“Unfortunately, I’m not allowed to call you dumbass. It’s against the rules in the genie handbook. ”

“Now, that’s a shame,” Klaus teased. “But if this is mother’s idea of a joke, it’s definitely not funny.” She looked at him curiously, her eyes perusing his appearance slowly. He suddenly felt self conscious wearing old jeans and white t-shirt now covered in dust.

“You, on the other hand, I can call, dumbass.” He should have been offended but couldn’t ignore just how much he liked her feisty and seemingly unapologetic nature.

“This is the best day of my life,” Kol boasted triumphantly. “I have my very own genie and she thinks you’re the dumbass.”

“I never said I didn’t think it, I’m just not allowed to say it, master,” she teased, her blue eyes lighting up mischievously. Klaus laughed, unable to help himself.

“I think we should keep her.” She was looking at Klaus now with a mixture of curiosity and validation.

“I’m her master,” Kol insisted. “Now, about these three wishes, darling.”

The first two wishes were made right there on the spot and were as predictable as expected from his brother.

Fame and fortune. In that order.

Given the rules stipulated he couldn’t make Bonnie Bennett fall in love with him, he was carefully considering his third wish while also trying to navigate his newfound life. Kol never did multitask that well.

Months passed and the more Klaus got to know Caroline (no, her name wasn’t Genie), the more he fell in love with her. He introduced her to all the things she’d missed while held hostage in the lamp. Her excitement to learn and to try new things was infectious and Klaus found an adventurous side of himself that he’d missed.

And he knew it was all thanks to this crazy, beautiful woman who’d come into his life and turned it upside down in the best possible way.

From their late night talks, Klaus knew she craved freedom and the thought that Kol’s third wish might mean the end of that and their time together was upsetting. Klaus didn’t need wishes, there was only one thing he wanted.

One year later, Klaus and Caroline were married. Kol insisted on being best man because he wanted to tell their first meeting story and how selfless he was to use his third wish on her freedom so his brother and genie could be together.

They told him that couldn’t happen but Kol did and turned out everyone thought it was a joke or were too drunk to remember it.

Klaus didn’t care either way because he got the girl.

Kol tried to keep the moniker “master” but Klaus told him in no uncertain times it wasn’t happening.


	7. The Preppy and the Townie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his Porsche convertible blows a tire, private school student Klaus Mikaelson needs it fixed. Enter townie and daughter of the local mechanic, Caroline Forbes.

_**Friday PM, Forbes Garage, Exeter, NH** _

“Excuse me?” Klaus hadn’t frequented this part of town all that much during his time at Phillips Exeter Academy and given the outdated exterior he wasn’t sure if it was still operational or if he’d stepped back in time.

It was eerily quiet and the small gas station on the outskirts of the town centre seemed unattended. He’d blown the tire on his Porsche not far down the road but had managed to get there just in time.

Given he attended the local boarding school, cars weren’t usually allowed on campus but his father had sent it the other day in lieu of his presence. Mikael Mikaelson never quite understood the concept of fatherhood and considered monetary gifts an alternative way to show affection.

Klaus also knew there was another reason for his guilt but pushed it to the back of his mind, it was easier that way.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was gruff, bored and almost resentful of the intrusion. Klaus turned to the source not expecting her to be so indescribable.

And he meant that in a very good way.

Her denim shorts were frayed at the edges, her white, fitted tank covered in black, grease stains and a red, checked shirt tied around her waist was doing nothing to hide a delectable pair of creamy, toned legs.

“Hey jackass, my eyes are up here,” she barked.

Yes, they were. Blue, expressive and teamed with her golden waves pulled back into a high ponytail, Klaus didn’t think he’d seen anyone so breathtaking in his life. He didn’t usually stare so obviously at girls, generally it was the other way around, but he couldn’t stop if he tried.

“Is that how you speak to all your customers?”

“Only the ones who look at me like that.”

“And how exactly am I looking at you, love?”

“You know exactly how you’re looking at me,” she countered. “You’re not the first and I know you won’t be the last. Also, I have a name but before you do the completely predictable thing and ask what it is, I’m not going to tell you.”

“That’s quite a speech you seem to have prepared there,” he offered. “Is there any point in me asking about my tire then?”

“If you can’t fix it, then sure, I can do that for you.”

“Are you insinuating that I can’t change a tire?”

“Well, if the shoe fits,” she responded, shrugging her shoulders. Klaus wanted to be offended, he wanted to dislike her immensely and tell her so but there was no hope in hell of that happening.

“Actually, I can change a tire but I don’t have a jack on me,” she snorted by way of response. “You are incredibly judgemental, anyone ever tell you that?” “Oh, p-uh-lease,” she drawled.

“Your type swan around this town like you own it but, newsflash, you don’t. We’ll all be here long after you’ve finished school and left town.”

“I don’t swan, number one,” he replied, “and number two, I don’t think I own your town, even though it is lovely, especially during the Fall.” He held her gaze, and he could see her face soften slightly. But, unfortunately, it didn’t last long.

”How about we just stick to the tire,” she murmured begrudgingly. “If you’re lucky, I’ll even give you some pointers.”

_**Saturday PM, Front Row Pizza** _

“So, tell me more about this hottie from Philips?” Kat asked, handing a customer their slices on a plate.

Katherine Pierce was her oldest friend and the two had been working at Front Row the past two years. Saturday was their busiest night of the week but thankfully business was starting to slow down.

“Shhh, would you keep your voice down,” she hissed, wiping the counter and keeping her head down to avoid any embarrassment. “You know how small this place is at the best of times.”

“I didn’t name names, mainly because you haven’t told me yet,” Kat muttered.

“He’s your typical, preppy jock, nothing groundbreaking around these parts. And I never said he was a hottie, nor would I ever use that term.”

“No, I found that out when I visited the garage this morning and spoke to your DILF.”

“Kat, please don’t talk about my dad like that, it’s extremely disgusting,” she growled. “And when exactly did he decide that Klaus was...”

“Oooh, he has a name. So, tell me more about him and his Porsche?”

Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes. As much as she loved her best friend, Kat liked the finer things in life a little too much. Sure, their upbringing was relatively simple in comparison to people like Klaus but Caroline didn’t need money to define who she was and what she wanted out of life.

“He blew out his tire.”

“Wow, how exciting,” she pouted. “You never tell me anything.”

“He’s English and his surname is Mikaelson, happy?”

“Not in the slightest, next thing I know you’ll tell me his favourite colour,” she pretended to yawn. “Okay, one last question and then I’ll leave you alone for a full five minutes. How would you score him on a scale of one to ten?”

“It’s blue, well actually it’s more of a french navy if I’m being specific,” a familiar voice interrupted. Caroline closed her eyes wishing she could melt into a puddle on the floor. Of all the times for him to just show up. “As for a score, I think it’s probably best Caroline takes that one.”

She really shouldn’t have told him her name. Why did it have to sound so good rolling off his tongue too? Damn his English accent and those dimples. Why hadn’t she noticed just how disarming they were yesterday?

“If it isn’t the hottie,” Kat smiled, turning to face Caroline giving her an extremely indiscreet thumbs up. “It’s okay, no score necessary, I can work it out just fine on my own.”

Before Caroline could really die of embarrassment, Katherine had conveniently flounced away to make it even more awkward. If she thought he looked good yesterday in his school uniform sans tie with his shirt sleeves rolled up, he was absolutely gorgeous today. Dark jeans, sitting low on his hips and a navy henley that only accentuated his eyes.

“She’s, uh, friendly.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Caroline agreed. “Are you following me or something?”

“Someone has an incredibly high opinion of themselves,” he said, cocking his left eyebrow. “Maybe I was just hungry, did you ever think of that?”

“Did my dad tell you where I was?” She asked, arms crossed over her chest. “I noticed you two talking yesterday, but here I thought he was just drooling over your speedster.”

“He may have mentioned that Front Row has the best four cheese pizza in town,” he shared. “You know, while he was drooling.”

“Just because you think you can charm my father with your expensive car, doesn’t mean I’m powerless to your charms.”

“My charms?” He smirked, leaning closer. “Are you trying to flirt with me?”

“If you think that’s flirting then I need to teach you more than how to change a tire,” she scoffed. “Now, would you like to order something? The kitchen is going to be closing soon and I can only take so much of your over inflated ego in a confined space.”

“Your customer service skills really are second to none, love,” he laughed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She wanted to hate him so much but Caroline swore those crimson lips had superpowers of some kind.

“Sorry, what?” She asked, noticing he’d said something but not quite sure what it was.

“My over inflated ego and I would like a four cheese pizza to have here,” he joked, his knowing smile telling her she’d been caught out.

“You are taking it to go,” she demanded, scared of what his lips might do next.

“I think I’m going to nominate you for employee of the month,” he suggested, taking a seat and making himself at home. “There’s something about your rare skill of being charming but rude at the same time.”

“Kat, can you tell the kitchen there’s an order up,” she called out, not bothering to respond to his remark. “To go.”

“If I agree to leave this fine establishment, how about you do something for me?”

“I changed your tire yesterday and I’m now serving you pizza today,” he attempted to interrupt but Caroline continued. “And before you try to be cute about my impeccable, customer service skills, it’s abundantly clear that, if anything, you owe me, Mikaelson.”

“I was getting to that part,” he promised. “I was hoping you could come to the river tomorrow morning and help me out with my rowing?”

“Excuse me?” Caroline wasn’t expecting that. “I’m curious about what exactly the preppy needs help with?”

“Motivation,” he murmured, his double meaning not lost on her. “Coach says I won’t be up to championships if I can’t improve my times. So, I figured what better way to do that then have you yelling at me from the bow?”

Katherine let out a not-so-subtle groan from the nearest table. Caroline really shouldn’t have been surprised she was eavesdropping. “Be careful what you wish for, french navy.”

“I’m willing to take my chances, Katherine,” he smiled in her direction before returning his attention back to Caroline. She really wanted to hate him and his smug, good looking ass but it was becoming more and more difficult. Now, she knew why her best friend and father were so easily convinced.

“Can I push you in the water if you annoy me?” He took her by surprise and laughed. Caroline had to admit she liked hearing it.

“I think we’ll need to define what’s annoying from the outset but you’ve got a deal.”

“Well, when you put it like that.”

_**Sunday AM, The Exeter River** _

“You need to keep your back flat and make sure your core is engaged,” Caroline offered from the front of the boat.” Now that instruction Klaus wasn’t expecting.

“Trust me, my core is very engaged,” he teased, unable to help himself. Klaus was still shocked she’d agreed to come today, he figured it had everything to do with pushing him in the water. Which luckily she hadn’t done...yet.

“I think we decided that innuendo was annoying.”

“You decided that and who said it’s innuendo? I was merely confirming the fact that my core is, in fact, engaged. And let’s not forget you asked the question.”

“It’s textbook rowing technique and that smirk you gave me was a dead giveaway.”

She looked stunning today, the breeze blowing through her blonde waves that were loose and flowing. Her make-up free face, simple t-shirt and shorts only highlighting her natural beauty.

“How do you know so much about rowing?” Klaus was surprised, given she didn’t indicate any interest the night before.

“I might have dated one of you before.”

“One of me?” Klaus was immediately offended by her reply. “I didn’t realise I had a twin.”

“He went to Philips and was on the rowing team too. But instead of a Porsche he had a Mercedes.”

“Wow, you really know how to hurt a guy,” he shot back, unable to disguise his disappointment. “Is this why you’ve been so hostile?” He stopped rowing needing to know the answer.

“I haven’t been…”

“Yes, you have,” he interrupted. “I don’t know what this guy did to you but…”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Perhaps not but I’d hate for you to unfairly judge me based on some idiot who couldn’t see what was right in front of him.”

“I’m a townie, yes my house is only a few kilometres away, but we lived in totally different worlds,” she murmured, her gaze downcast. “He had a trust fund bigger than I could ever imagine and I work two jobs just so I can afford college if I don’t get a scholarship. I stupidly thought that someone like him actually liked me.”

“Well, he’s an idiot and you’re not stupid.” His hand was on hers before he had time to think. “I get you’ve had a bad experience but I’m not who you think I am.” She faltered, her eyes finding his again. “Ask me anything.”

“Can I push you in the water?”

“Cute.”

“On Friday, you didn’t seem to care too much about your new car, why is that? At first I assumed it was the fact you had another ten of them waiting at home in your garage.”

“Only two,” he admitted. “But I’m not really that enthused about them either.”

“What happened?”

“My mother died last year, my siblings are scattered around the country at different colleges and schools and my father sent the car in lieu of his presence at Philip’s family weekend. We’ve never been that close but I guess I thought…”

“He’d want to see you.”

“It’s ridiculous I know.”

“It’s not,” she smiled, placing her other hand over his. “You know what is silly though? How lazy you’re being, now get moving before I push you into the water, Mikaelson.”

Turns out they both ended up in the water that day but neither minded. Klaus won the rowing championship with plenty of core engagement instruction from Caroline. He also sent back the Porsche to his father because he didn’t need it anymore, he had everything he needed right there.


	8. You Gave Me Peace in a Lifetime of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the story of Achilles and Preseis (title and line from Troy the movie). During the Trojan War, Caroline is captured by the enemy and given to Klaus for his personal entertainment.

She sat atop the cliff noticing just how still the sea was today. Caroline assumed once she’d left Troy she’d detest the quiet. But here, in this moment, it was incredibly calming.

It hadn’t always been this way. She was inconsolable during the first few months; anxious, hysterical and barely sleeping due to the pain she felt and the dull ache in her heart.

He was gone.

“You gave me peace in a lifetime of war.”

Those were the last words he uttered before the arrow hit and she’d fled, at the insistence of her cousin, to safety.

Those nine words had stayed with her ever since. And rather than making her miserable, they’d buoyed her during her darkest times. There was also another thing helping her through.

A keepsake.

_**8 months earlier** _

_“I’m not your slave,” she yelled, pulling at her restraints._

_Caroline had heard stories of him, the great and powerful Niklaus and he did not disappoint. In this close proximity he looked equal parts regal, intense and invincible. His armour fitted him like a second skin, his blonde curls were untamed from battle and the few scars he bore seemed to cause him no pain._

_“I don’t recall saying that,” he murmured, his gaze resting on her for the very first time. “In fact, we have never met. I’m Klaus and you are?”_

_“You don’t deserve to know that,” she muttered, trying to avoid the amusement dancing in his blue eyes. “Stop pretending to be hospitable after your men captured and then punished me.”_

_“Did they hurt you?” He demanded, closer now, crouching beside her on the floor. Instead of feeling afraid, she felt somewhat comforted by the intimidating adonis beside her. “If they did,” he said, emitting a low growl._

_Caroline was too overwhelmed to respond, especially as his hands explored her wrists. She assumed his touch would be careless and harsh but instead it was soft and gentle. The moment between them felt extremely intimate and not at all what she was expecting from the hardened warrior._

_“What are you..” she didn’t get around to finishing her sentence because he began to untie her restraints. It was painful as much as it was mesmerising._

_“They did hurt you,” he offered quietly, noticing her wince. “These restraints are far too tight. I could kill...”_

_“And why should you care?” She interrupted curiously._

_“Because I would never brutalise a woman,” he promised, his hands still holding her wrists even though they were now free._

_“Those men said I was to be your gift of war.”_

_“Those men do not know me, nor you if they thought you would surrender to me so easily.”_

_“Because you possess no natural charms?” She noticed a slight smile tugging at the edges of those crimson lips. If she weren’t so mad at him she might have considered pressing her lips against them just to see how they felt and tasted._

_“Unlike you,” he smirked, finally releasing her wrists. The lack of warmth it caused didn’t go unnoticed by Caroline. “To answer your earlier comment, you are not my slave.”_

_He’d turned away from her now and was busying himself at his wash basin. Caroline was entranced by his simple act of pressing the wash cloth against his bare skin. If she was being honest, she wanted to be that cloth. That thought in itself should have terrified her but it didn’t._

_“So, you’ll let me go?” She asked, finally finding her voice._

_“If you wish to leave,” he gestured towards the tent’s open flap. “I won’t stop you...”_

_“Caroline,” she answered, unsure why he suddenly deserved to know._

_“You look like a Caroline.” She couldn’t see his face but given his tone, she knew he was smiling._

_“What does a Caroline look like?”_

_“Beautiful but also demanding and free with her opinions,” he teased, turning to face her while removing his armour gingerly._

_“Do you think that’s entirely appropriate?”_

_“You can turn around if you like?” He suggested, cocking his left eyebrow. “Last time I checked this was my tent.”_

_“I know some women might throw themselves at you, for whatever reason, but I’m not some women.”_

_“That I can tell.”_

_“And, as we both know, I didn’t exactly find myself in your tent on purpose.” His knowing smile told Caroline he wasn’t exactly upset by that fact. She shook her head, trying to remind herself that he was the bad guy. “Will your men let me leave?”_

_“I need to tend to my injuries but then I will take you myself,” he faltered slightly, clearly disappointed at the thought of her leaving. “But if you need a distraction then might I suggest some painting?” He indicated the easel in the corner of the tent._

_“Is there anything you don’t do?”_

_“I bore easily and sleep doesn’t come to me as much as I’d like.”_

_“I cannot paint,” she murmured. “Not well.”_

_“I’d be happy to teach you,” he offered, his eyes pleading and imploring. “Before you leave.”_

_It was strange but at that moment Caroline didn’t want to be anywhere but there. She didn’t leave, not then anyway._

_He taught her how to paint and to sword fight, to let her guard down and to laugh. Although, she taught him things too, about love and kindness and empathy. She fell in love with him, not because he was Niklaus the famed warrior but because he was so much more than that._

“You are even more beautiful than I remember,” he mused, breaking her from her trance, his eyes flickering downward then resting back on her face.

Caroline assumed she was dreaming at first. He looked so handsome standing there but at the same time bashful and uncertain.

“Are you real?” He didn’t respond immediately, just nodded slowly. “But how? I saw you.”

“I was badly injured, yes, but I recovered from my injuries. I’ve been looking everywhere for you since,” he explained, moving towards her and taking her hands. “No one knew and I thought the worst, that maybe you’d...”

“No but...”

“You’re carrying my child?” As he said it, she noticed a few tears gathering in his blue eyes.

“I am.”

“You are,” he smiled. “I thought I’d never see you again but, being here now, it seems like I’m just waking from a dream.”

“It was the only thing that got me through,” she admitted. “It gave me comfort thinking that at least I’d still have a piece of you.”

“I love you, Caroline.”

“I love you too,” she grinned, leaning in and placing a kiss on those lips she’d missed so much.

“And I have every intention of being around to tell you that frequently,” Klaus promised after reluctantly pulling away. She placed his hand on her burgeoning bump gently.

“He kicks a lot too. Must get that from his father.”


	9. Accidentally in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline’s boyfriend dumps her unceremoniously and her two best friends Enzo and Klaus make it their mission to help her out.

“Care Bear! Oi, where are you?”

“Lorenzo! Must you be so…”

“Handsome, charming…”

“I was going to say so indiscreet and garish, but now that you’ve interrupted me that’s a hell no to both of those adjectives.”

“You wish you could be as wonderful as yours truly, Niklaus. I know it’s been difficult living in my shadow the past few years, but I’d be more than happy to help facilitate your improvement and make you a better person.”

“Are you listening to this, love? Although, she probably can’t breathe given your oversized ego crammed into such a small space.”

This was Caroline’s morning.

Waking up to her two best friends bickering by her bedside. They did it all the time but, given her week, Caroline wasn’t inclined to engage. Hence why she’d pulled the covers over her head. Yet here they were like clockwork. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her two besties, but in a crisis their need to protect and comfort her went into overdrive.

“Is this some weird game of peek-a-boo, darling?’ Enzo asked, sitting on the bed and crushing her hand in the process. “You know how much I love games so I can do this all day.”

“Get off her,” Klaus growled. “I could think of far more deserving things you could crush, like Salvatore’s head.”

“Amongst other things.”

“Get off me!” Caroline huffed, although it was decidedly muffled by the blanket.

It was only once her covers were off that she realised just how much of a mess she must have looked. She’d been crying during the night and Caroline couldn’t be too sure how red her eyes were, not to mention how much of the death by chocolate had found its way onto her white top. Although, she was certain her friends had seen her looking worse.

Some people thought that their friendship was unorthodox. Caroline had met them two years earlier when Enzo approached her at the local mall. She’d been shopping with Kat and Bonnie when he’d interrupted and asked her to help his friend out. The friend turned out to be Klaus and he wanted to make someone he liked jealous.

Fast forward a few weeks and the girl he supposedly liked was nowhere to be found and Caroline had taken her place as best friend extraordinaire.

“Who needs an alarm clock when I have you two?”

“I told him to be quiet,” Klaus argued. “But we both know that Lorenzo loves hearing the sound of his own voice.”

“Charming,” Enzo drawled. “Caroline, I mean this with love, but there’s this handy invention called a hairbrush, you might want to use it.”

Caroline didn’t bother to reply just hurled a cushion at him. He was her best friend, but he was also the bitchiest person she knew.

“Why does my mother keep letting you in the house? It’s already bad enough that everyone at school calls you my British harem.”

“Think my brother might have something to say about that,” Klaus noted, looking to Enzo in particular. Kol and he had only been going out for the better part of a year. “And your mother loves me,” Klaus boasted. “I think she’s still not completely sold on Lorenzo but that’s understandable.”

“Liz made me pancakes the other day, Niklaus,” Enzo shot back. “She even cut them into little hearts.” Before Klaus could object, Caroline intervened.

“Now, even I know that’s not true. The Sheriff doesn’t do love hearts.”

“And she also only makes pancakes when Caroline is sick,” Klaus offered.

“So, that’s why you’re always sniffing around when I’m sick,” she muttered. “And here I thought you were just being sympathetic friends.”

“We’re here now, aren’t we?” Enzo asked, bouncing up and down on the bed. “So, what are we going to do to Salvatore?”

“You’re not going to do anything to him…”

“You do realise that’s like telling us not to like the Jonas Brothers?” Enzo asked, completely aghast.

“Speak for yourself,” Klaus muttered.

“I mean it,” she warned. “That idiot is not even worth the time spent on revenge.”

Caroline wasn’t exactly telling the truth, of course she wanted the loser to pay but encouraging her over protective best friends wasn’t a smart idea.

Given she was barely 18, Caroline knew she’d look back on Stefan Salvatore as a self absorbed, broody asshat that cared more about his hair than anyone or anything else. Then she’d ask herself why she went there in the first place and wasted so much time on such an idiot?

It just hurt a little right now and she wanted to give herself time to wallow.

“How about I go pick up Kol and some high calorie foods and we can watch a movie?”

“Not Legally Blonde again,” Klaus shot back, before noting Caroline’s pout. “Okay, fine.”

After Enzo had left, Klaus made himself comfortable on her bed. It wasn’t long before she was leaning against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He felt warm and familiar and Caroline knew she could lay like that all day.

He ran his fingers through her waves softly, the gentle rhythm of his breathing lulling her into a calm and soothing place. Caroline loved Enzo but sometimes he talked too much and it was nice to just sit in silence with Klaus.

“He’s an absolute imbecile, you know that, right?” He asked after they’d been laying there for about 15 minutes.

“Mmmm,” she mumbled, unable to find the right reply.

“You are completely out of his league, love. He never deserved you,” he murmured into her hair. She knew he meant well but it was difficult to answer because, even if it was true, she didn’t feel it. Not yet anyway.

“I’m not sure given Enzo’s opinion on my hair,” she teased, attempting to lighten the situation.

“He meant it with love,” he offered. Caroline could tell by his tone that he was smiling and no doubt flashing one of those dimples.

“I notice you didn’t disagree,” she pressed.

“Legally Blonde, hey? I’m psyched.”

“You are such an ass,” she laughed, thinking she hadn’t done that much lately. Klaus had this amazing knack of knowing when she wanted quiet reflection and when she wanted fun and laughter. “And what’s wrong with the Jonas Brothers anyway?”

“Well, Nick and Joe maybe but I don’t know about Kevin,” he replied matter-of-factly.

“I love you,” she said simply. She felt his body tense slightly and realised what she’d said and how it could be interpreted. “Both of you, I mean, you and Enzo.”

She closed her eyes, mentally kicking herself and thinking just how awkward that sounded.

Enzo and Kol returned not long after but all Caroline could think about was what she’d said and question why she felt so uncomfortable? I mean, it wasn’t like she had feelings for her best friend, right?

It was on that day that two best friends accidentally fell in love. It was no doubt always there beneath the surface but both were completely and utterly oblivious to it.

Of course they didn’t act on it straight away because, if you’ve seen the best romantic comedies, that just doesn’t happen.

When they finally said those three words and eight letters years later in college and subsequently married it was clear they always loved each other but just needed a push in the right direction. Enzo officiated at the ceremony and took delight in telling their guests his master plan all those years ago had worked.

Caroline and Klaus weren’t quite sure whether it was true but either way they didn’t really care.

And they all lived happily ever after.

P.S. Wondering what happened to Stefan “Hero Hair” Salvatore? Although she warned them against it, Klaus and Enzo spiked his latte with laxatives, poured itching powder in his clothes and replaced his shampoo with hair dye. They figured it was the least he deserved.


	10. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s playing her fall benefit concert but she doesn’t want him to because they have a past. But looks like fate has other ideas.

_**Central Park - New York City, NY – Thursday** _

“What did I say about this?”

“You said not to do it.”

“Exactly, Kat,” Caroline panted, coming to a complete stop to catch her breath. The two friends and colleagues were on their daily run through Central Park but Caroline suddenly wasn’t feeling all that enthused.

Even if Fall was her favourite season.

Caroline loved nothing more than seeing the autumn leaves displayed in a rainbow of rich hues on the surrounding trees while listening to those already fallen crunching underfoot.

“You were told, under no circumstances, that they were to play this event.”

“What was I supposed to do? They offered and when Kings of Leon had to pull out last minute The Originals were the perfect replacement.”

“Well, I’d say perfect is debatable.”

“What is up with you?” Kat puffed, peering at her curiously. “I thought the basis for all your hostility was that you didn’t like their music.”

“Well, I don’t.”

It was an outright lie but Katherine didn’t know that. Or at least she hoped she didn’t. In fact, she loved their music and listened to it all the time given she couldn’t get enough of his gravelly vocals. There was a time when he’d sing just for her as they lay tangled together in the sheets and she couldn’t get enough of it and him.

Not that she ever admitted it. Caroline had many feelings when it came to Klaus which she chose not to share. He wasn’t the relationship type and Caroline thought it was better to keep things casual so as to avoid getting hurt.

“No, there’s more going on here. I really should have guessed given the way Klaus Mikaelson was so interested on whether you’d be at the concert tomorrow.”

“He was?” She asked, cursing herself inwardly for blurting that out to her friend.

“Yes, in fact I recall he was being especially friendly and cooperative, and given his bad boy reputation it seemed out of character.”

“Well, I suppose it is for charity,” Caroline replied gruffly.

Caroline was head of communications and marketing at Amnesty International. She’d made it her main aim in life to help those who couldn’t help themselves and benefit concerts were a great way to get out their message and raise much-needed funds in the meantime.

This concert was going to be one of her best. Staged in Central Park in the Sheep Meadow and near the carousel, they had ten high profile bands playing and tickets had been sold out for months.

“Exactly! It is for charity,” she insisted. “So, you’ll have to excuse me if I smell a rat, Forbes.”

“We should keep running,” Caroline suggested weakly, thinking she’d rather scoff down some early Halloween candy than talk about her past.

“No,” Kat replied, steering her to the nearby park bench and making her sit. “Spill.”

Caroline wrung her hands together, something she did when she was nervous. Although Kat and her had been best friends since meeting at work four years earlier, she didn’t know everything about her past.

Including Klaus Mikaelson. The lead singer of the Originals and someone she couldn’t forget if she tried. It also didn’t help that he was suddenly being all stalkery and charity conscious out of the blue.

“I sort of know Klaus Mikaelson,” she bit out.

“What do you mean you know Klaus Mikaelson,” Katherine murmured before her perfectly-manicured brows shot up in realisation. “Oh my god, you two have done the nasty! You and Klaus M...”

“Shhhh,” Caroline chided, placing her hand over her friend’s mouth. “I don’t think they heard you in Antarctica, Pierce!”

“How did I not know this?” Kat exclaimed excitedly after peeling her hand from her mouth. “Please tell me it was as good as I imagine.”

It was better, so much better she thought to herself.

“Trust you to go there,” she muttered. “Look, it was in college. It wasn’t exactly serious, I, uh, guess you could say we had a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“So, what you’re telling me is that Caroline Forbes was benefiting with a friend? Scandalous! To be honest, I didn’t know you had it in you but I’m kind of proud right now given your current celibate for forever status.” Trust Kat to be proud of that fact.

“We were both concentrating on our prospective careers and it was just easier not to…” she trailed off, briefly wondering what could have been before pushing it from her mind as she often did. “But it’s over.”

So over.

“And I’m not celibate forever.” More lies.

“Well, I guess we’ll see about that,” Kat offered, a sly smile spreading across her face. “I told him you’d be at their sound check later.”

“You did what?”

“They’re a late addition, the least the event organiser can do is be there to iron out any last-minute glitches. I mean you are a control freak, so I figured you’d relish in that responsibility.” Kat grinned. “Last one to the Bethesda Fountain is a rotten egg.”

She sprinted off before Caroline could properly compute everything. Caroline knew this was a very bad idea but what choice did she have?

_**5 hours later** _

Klaus Mikaelson didn’t do benefits.

It wasn’t because he was uncharitable, in fact he gave a large chunk of his earnings to causes he supported. But he liked to do that privately, it was just the way he did things given so much of his life was anything but that.

But when he found out she was organising it; Klaus was suddenly interested. Very interested.

There wasn’t much he wanted in life that he didn’t have. Fame. Wealth. Women. All in plentiful supply.

Although, there was one thing that alluded him and had done so for years.

One woman. Caroline Forbes.

Just thinking about her conjured up so many images. So many times when she made him laugh, made him smile and made him genuinely happy. Yes, he could have any woman he wanted but not her. She once told him that she was too smart to be seduced by him. He’d laughed because it was equal parts endearing as it was true.

Caroline had broken up with ‘hero hair’ Stefan Salvatore and vowed never to date again culminating in way too many tequila shots at the Phi Beta Kappa annual Halloween Party. Then they woke up in bed together, very naked. Klaus was no stranger to a one night stand but with her he almost felt bad. They’d fumbled through awkwardly for weeks after but then a heated argument had ended with them in bed. Together.

Again.

Then again.

Until they both lost count and somehow became friends with benefits. Something that never really sat right with Klaus given his burgeoning feelings but he was happy to take what he could get if it meant being close to her.

Then their careers took them in different directions, him to London to record his first studio album and her east to New York to work for Amnesty.

“Oi, lover boy!” Klaus broke from his trance to see his bass player Enzo St John looking at him in amusement. “Are we going to do this sound check or are you going to keep day dreaming?”

“I thought I fired you from the band the other day?”

“We’re not that lucky,” Kol offered, sitting at his drum kit. “Although, he does have a point.”

“Yeah, lover boy,” Lucien teased.

“I was certain I fired my lead guitarist too,” he growled. “Last time I checked we were doing something for charity. If you didn’t know charity is…”

“Not what this is about,” Enzo interrupted dryly. “We all know the reason and it has something to do with a blonde haired, blue eyed girl goes by the name of...”

“How do you know all of this?” Klaus asked, staring at Enzo accusingly.

“Oh, puh-lease,” Lucien groaned. “He’s engaged to your sister and knows everything.”

“Remind me to thank Rebekah for sharing the family secrets to all and sundry,” Klaus shot back tartly.

“Oh come on,” Kol laughed. “Sweet Caroline is hardly a secret.”

“Nice to see your nickname for me hasn’t changed after all these years, Kol.” Klaus knew that melodic voice all too well. But what timing. He was going to kill his brother. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“On the contrary, darling, you are right on time.” He really was going to kill his brother, if nothing more than calling her pet names he hadn’t sanctioned.

“Everything sounds great so far.” Given the weather she was dressed casually in jeans and a burnt orange sweater, her golden waves he remembered intimately flowing over her shoulders and her creamy skin tinged pink from the cold.

“Well, it would sound a lot better if someone was paying attention,” Enzo reiterated. “So, I hear you and our Klausy used to hook up?” Caroline was clearly caught off guard, the tinge of pink now darkening considerably.

“Don’t mind, Lorenzo,” Kol offered. “He was dropped on his head as a baby. Case in point he’s engaged to our lovely sister and we know that can only mean one thing.”

“How about we take a break?” Klaus barked, not expecting things to escalate so quickly. He really was going to fire them all, after the concert of course.

“So, nice to see Kol hasn’t changed,” Caroline commented as they made their way along the path by the lake a few minutes later.

“Or my sister,” he sighed. “Turns out she likes to share everything with Enzo, even when it doesn’t concern her.”

“Sounds just like Rebekah,” she chuckled. “Although, I guess I didn’t expect things to come out quite so…”

“Immaturely,” he interrupted.

“I was going to say quickly but yeah that too.”

“Trust me, I have to babysit those three every single day to keep them out of touble.”

“So, uh, thanks for playing the event at short notice.”

“I’m surprised you agreed to it actually,” he shared. “Your friend Katherine told me you didn’t like our music, but she’d try to convince you otherwise.”

“Speaking of people who need to be babysat,” she groaned. “I never said I didn’t like your music as such.”

“As such? That is not really convincing me, Forbes,” he laughed. ‘Was it because I made you come to all my gigs during college? Is this payback?”

“Might have something to do with it,” she teased. “Everyone thought I was your pathetic groupie and most of the girls wanted me gone so they could make their move on the dreamy lead singer.”

“Dreamy, huh?”

“Not my observation, clearly. That was all your sycophants.” Klaus thought back to all his gigs and the only girl he remembered in the room was Caroline. She had that effect on him and clearly time hadn’t changed that.

“Despite what you might think, you were the only one in the room to me, love.” Klaus wasn’t expecting to be so honest so soon but so much time had passed, and he was growing increasingly impatient. Plus, seeing her in person had ignited every repressed feeling and he was determined to find out if she felt the same way.

“So, uh, do you have everything you need for tomorrow night then? I really need to go and do some last-minute errands.”

She still looked adorable when she blushed, and Klaus knew by the way she was wringing her hands she was nervous. He didn’t want to scare her away but at the same time he was hoping their story wasn’t over after all.

“Of course,” he said hurriedly. “I don’t want to hold you up.” Before she could hurry away, Klaus spoke again. “Will you be there tomorrow?” Her eyes which had been downcast were now staring into his, light blue on dark. Klaus liked to think he knew what she was thinking but she seemed unsure and hesitant. “Please, Caroline?” He implored, his right hand finding hers and lacing his fingers through hers. The warmth enveloped his body instantly, Klaus remembering just how complete she made him feel.

“I, uh, wouldn’t miss it,” she mumbled. “But I really should…”

“Go,” he finished. “I know. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She didn’t reply just nodded briefly then walked away. The warmth he’d felt from her brief touch disappearing with every step she made. Then an idea came to him.

_**23 hours later** _

“I can’t believe you did this,” Caroline grumbled.

Her and Kat had been at the benefit concert for most of the day. Much of the organising was done so they’d been able to relax and listen to the bands. The Originals were just about to hit the stage and Caroline was nervous. More than she ever imagined.

“I did nothing, it was all lover boy up there,” she motioned to Klaus who was making his way onstage. Between his messy, blonde curls, crimson lips and wearing those fitted, dark jeans and a vintage Clash t-shirt, Caroline was struggling to breath. He looked positively scrumptious. Damn him.

“If you don’t want him, Care, I’d gladly take him off your hands,” Kat said, almost like she was reading her mind.

“Don’t you dare.” Did that just come out of her mouth, seeing the smug smile on her friend’s face told her it had. Since when had she become the possesive/ jealous type?

“Okay, as long as you promise to introduce me to any eligible siblings.”

“Good evening, New York!” Klaus yelled through the microphone. “Thanks for having us on this very special occasion for a very special cause. I’d like to thank everyone involved in making this happen.” He looked directly at Caroline, his blue eyes drinking her in. Caroline felt weak, like her legs were going to give out any minute. “I thought this would be a good occasion to premiere a new song. It’s called Unfinished Business and is about someone very important to me that just recently came back into my life.”

Caroline really needed a chair or some form of support. Katherine sensing her trouble placed her arm around her protectively.

“Are you sure I can’t have him?”

“Not now, Kat, I’m trying to process. I mean it probably isn’t about me at all,” she rambled as the opening strains of the music began.

“Except he’s looking straight at you,” she murmured. “I think every other female in the park wants to kill you right now and I’m not sure I can protect you from the onslaught, just saying.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she recalled thinking about his past performances. “And I’ll remember you weren’t here to protect me in my time of need, Pierce.”

It was only when he started to sing that Caroline became truly immersed in him and the song. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. And she felt herself falling back in love all over again.

_**60 minutes later** _

“How could you do that to me!” Klaus was confused, not just by her comments but the fact she was pummelling him in the chest. She could really pack a punch.

Now, this kind of fan attention he wasn’t used to. He’d stepped off the stage only moments earlier and she’d been waiting for him in the makeshift wings. Klaus took it as a good sign, until she started with all the hitting.

“I write you a song and this is what I get?” He asked, covering over her hands with his. “I’d hate to see what you’d do to me if I hadn’t.”

“You’re not funny,” she muttered. “Or sweet or romantic or attractive in any way in that shirt.”

“Liar,” he smirked, placing her hands on his chest. “I’m sorry to overwhelm you, love, but I needed to know.”

“Needed to know?”

“That you feel even one shred of what I feel for you and have ever since I met you all those years ago.”

“Your heart is racing,” she murmured, placing her hand over it.

“It is,” he confirmed. “You have that effect on me. I wish I could go back in time and admit that I was crazy in love with you but I was such a coward.”

“I was a coward too,” she admitted shyly.

“So you were my groupie then?” He smiled, his left dimple only adding to his overall appeal. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone, love.”

“Says the guy who serenaded me,” she scoffed. “Maybe you’re my groupie, ever thought of that?”

“I’ll be your groupie any day of the week,” he grinned, pulling her closer. “As long as you agree to be my girlfriend.”

Caroline didn’t respond just snaked her arms around his neck and placed a long-awaited kiss on his lips. Looks like it wasn’t only the charity that was going to benefit tonight.


	11. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case of opposites attract. The head cheerleader was supposed to love someone else and the star fullback couldn’t love anyone but her.

_**Friday night - Game IV** _

“I saw you cheering out there for me, Forbes,” he teased, his crimson lips stretching into a knowing smile. She inhaled his scent, a heady mixture of soap, mint and something else she couldn’t identify but it was driving her crazy anyway.

The game had long finished, the home team victorious, but head cheerleader Caroline found herself trapped between a locker and the star fullback. Her red uniform and the white towel wrapped low on his hips the only barrier between them.

“I don’t just cheer for you, Mikaelson,” she scoffed while trying to ignore just how good he felt against her.

She’d told herself it was the bad boy in Klaus Mikaelson she was attracted to but there was so much more to the brooding jock who challenged her on every level. Not that she’d admit that to him.

They’d met when he was assigned to her for tutoring but Caroline realised straight away that Klaus didn’t need help. She’d told him as much and it had ended in a heated argument between the book shelves at the back of the school library. Turns out he didn’t need much help in the intimacy stakes either. Caroline tried to ignore him afterwards but then he’d flash one of those dimples at practice or in class and she couldn’t stop replaying their library tryst in her head.

“I beg to differ,” he smiled, his blue eyes focused on her lips while his hands teased the space around her head. She gave him a look which clearly meant she didn’t believe him. “Okay, fine, maybe in my overactive and possibly jealous imagination, I like to think I’m your favourite.”

“Jealous, hey?”

“I said possibly,” Klaus shot back, his blue eyes not giving much away although the desperate tone in his voice did. “Tell me I’m your favourite.”

“I don’t play favourites.”

“Way to kill a guy, love,” he groaned, nuzzling into her neck now, his stubble tickling her teasingly. “I know I’m not your usual type but I hoped that maybe you might change your mind.”

_**Friday night - Game V** _

The rain was pouring down in sheets, the cheers of the crowd drowned out only by the thunderous weather conditions. The field was muddied, the ball barely visible in all of the action. But the score couldn’t have been more important given the winner would be headed to state.

Both teams converging on each other in hopes of scoring. Klaus usually stayed back given he was increasingly aware of the plays beforehand but this time was different. He took the pass from the quarterback and made his way to the other end of the field, careful not to slip as he found his target. As he slid across the line, the whistle sounded out and he knew it was done. They’d won and were headed to the championship.

As much as he wanted to celebrate with his teammates, all he could see through the mud and rain was her. Even saturated she looked heavenly. She was jumping up and down in excitement, her pompoms on overdrive. But all he could focus on was on that triumphant smile. It had helped him through more than she probably knew.

He’d made his way to the locker rooms not long after. He’d not bothered to stop to see his favourite cheerleader in the arms of the guy who didn’t deserve her because it hurt too much. It was only when he’d emerged showered that she’d found him in the parking lot.

She was hesitant at first, her blue eyes imploring. Time seemed to stand still all at once.

“You didn’t wait for me.”

“I thought you’d be too busy,” he muttered, unable to help himself, the jealousy getting the best of him. It always happened with her.

“Well, despite your best efforts I don’t want anyone else but your sorry ass and never have.” Klaus raised his eyebrows, surprised by her comments. “But if you’re going to be a child then I’ll just go.”

“So, you do love me?” He asked, probably against his better judgment.

“I really wouldn’t want you to get a big head.”

“I thought you wanted someone else, that’s all,” he relented, his eyes still downcast.

“Well, then you’re a bigger fool than I thought you were, Mikaelson,” she offered. “It’s only ever been you, but clearly you were too stupid to notice.”

“In my defence, I was both jealous and distracted.”

“Me too,” she smiled knowingly, leaning forward to kiss him. It was the most devastatingly simple thing he’d ever known and he ached for more as soon as it was over.

“Not anymore, love,” he grinned, pulling her closer, determined never to let her go anytime soon or ever if he could help it.

They won state, Klaus would never forget the moment she jumped into his arms after the siren sounded. It was perfect. Then and into the future.


	12. Knives Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Klaroline Fall Bingo - Pumpkin Carving Consent
> 
> Caroline is determined to get the Mikaelson siblings into the Halloween spirit by imposing some mandatory pumpkin carving.

_**Halloween Eve, Mikaelson Compound - New Orleans, LA** _

“She does realise that arming us with knives means this is only going to end badly, right?” He quipped, running his finger slowly over the large, sharp blade, a gleeful look reflected in his brown eyes.

“Not if you bloody behave yourself, Kol,” Klaus replied dryly, his disdainful look not lost on Kol.

Sure, his girlfriend loved special occasions, probably a bit too much by most people’s standards but he found it utterly endearing. It didn’t hurt that she was incredibly hot when she was clipboard in hand and immersed in full-on organisation mode either.

Ever since she’d turned up in New Orleans a year earlier after her mother’s death, Caroline had kept Klaus on his toes. First there was the whole no humanity thing to deal with but now she was back to the Caroline Forbes he fell in love with in Mystic Falls.

His siblings, on the other hand, weren’t as convinced.

Sure, she made them eat turkey on Thanksgiving and sing carols at Christmas. Then there was the explosion of roses on Valentine’s Day but Klaus figured that deep down his family enjoyed it as much as he did.

Clearly Halloween was going to be another challenge given Caroline had insisted on a tutorial on proper pumpkin carving technique but he needed his siblings to cooperate as Klaus had an important plan to execute.

“Yeah because that’s going to happen,” Rebekah snorted. “Have you met your brother, Niklaus?”

“She does have a point,” suit-clad Elijah offered. It was now his turn to receive a glare.

“I let you live under this roof,” he growled, looking at them each in turn. “The least you could do is just shut those annoying mouths for one hour…”

“Or what? You’ll dagger us and house us in coffins?” Rebekah offered. “Oh that’s right, you’ve already done that. I’m bored, Nik, and pumpkin carving is hardly my idea of a fun evening.”

“Says the girl with no social life,” Kol shot back.

“I think it’s all rather charming and folksy,” Elijah offered. Klaus stilled, glad that he had at least one sibling on his side. “Although, according to folklore, the jack-o-lantern is supposed to scare away evil spirits. I think as a family we’re doing fine in that area.”

“Not to mention the fact that it’s Halloween all year round in this place,” Kol said.

“What is with you Originals and your need to drain the fun out of every single occasion?” She interrupted, walking into the courtyard. Even dressed in a festive themed black and orange skull sweater, Klaus didn’t think she’d ever looked more beautiful. “I know Mikael was a killjoy and all of that but don’t you think it’s time to loosen up a bit?”

“Hey, I’m plenty loose, darling,” Kol purred. “In fact, I could show you some…”

“Please do not complete that sentence,” Elijah interrupted before Klaus could tear out his younger brother’s liver. “I, for one, am quite looking forward to this little exercise, Ms Forbes. Lord knows my younger siblings could learn some patience.”

“That’s the spirit, Elijah,” she grinned. “Although, given we’ve been roomies since last year it might be time to start using my first name.”

“Roomies? Good god,” Rebekah drawled, rolling her blue eyes upwards.

“Look, I understand how intimidating this can be for someone without the proper technique and skill, Rebekah…”

“I have a knife you realise, Forbes? And my aim is never off.”

Klaus emitted a low growl, his protective wolf inside threatening to emerge. Sure, he loved his sister but nobody threatened the love of his life. Caroline moved closer, placing a comforting hand on the small of his back knowing just how to calm him.

“Now, this is starting to look like a real Mikaelson get-together,” Kol chuckled. “And just so you know, my skill and technique is impeccable. I could wipe the floor with these three.”

“Is that so?” Elijah demanded, brows raised.

“Sounds like Kol thinks he’s better than you.”

“Kol is mistaken and, now suddenly, I’m incredibly interested in this little activity,” Rebekah offered, hands on hips.

Klaus felt a smile tug at the end of his lips, Caroline truly was a genius when it came to corralling his siblings. One sniff of competition and they were completely at her whim. Just another reason why he loved her.

Between her organisation and manipulation skills, Klaus was starting to think he should ditch his plans and just take her upstairs instead. But if he was going to propose to Caroline, Klaus needed to focus on the task at hand. If she wanted a carved pumpkin he was going to make the best damn one she’d ever seen.

“So, when I win can I dagger Kol?” Rebekah asked, breaking Klaus from his thoughts.

It was going to be an interesting night either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC - Klaroline Fall Bingo Drabble “Jack-O-Lantern”


	13. The Cat's Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Klaroline Fall Bingo "Slutty Halloween Costume". Caroline is heading out for Halloween with her friends but Klaus has other ideas after seeing her chosen costume.

_**31 October, Atlanta GA** _

“So, I’m going to head out,” Caroline called from the hallway, grabbing her keys and purse in the process after a brief glance in the mirror.

An exorbitant amount of leopard print. Check.

Ears. Check.

Tail. Check.

An abundance of bare skin. Check.

Perfect.

But she was still running late and the last thing she needed was a barrage of texts and calls from her two best friends about her delayed ETA. They were doing the group costume thing this year and if she wasn’t there it wouldn’t have the optimal effect as Bonnie insisted.

Truth be told, if Klaus hadn’t hijacked her mid-shower she would have been ready much sooner. Her boyfriend had the ability to make time stand still in the best possible way. Plus, he had a mouth and accompanying tongue that could perform miracles.

Multiple times over.

Luckily their neighbours didn’t live too close and the glass shower screen could sustain some extra force. Unfortunately, the hot water running out was out of their control.

They’d met nine months earlier. She’d begrudgingly accepted Katherine’s invite to an art gallery opening. Not because she wanted to but because her friend had the ability to nag her senseless if she’d declined. Caroline wasn’t an art aficionado but on arrival she immediately loved what she saw. She even bought one piece until the artist in question backed out of the sale.

Apparently he couldn’t part with it and that had led to a war of words over email. Then, he appeared unannounced to make his case in person. Turns out the emails were just foreplay and his extra curricular talents more than lived up to his professional ones.

What Caroline didn’t expect months later was that her live-in boyfriend would be so against Halloween. He was an artist so she assumed it was already deeply ingrained in his psyche. But he complained he was British and didn’t do dress-up.

Caroline celebrated every holiday, most would say to the extreme, but she maintained that was just her over abundance of enthusiasm. Then she came up with a secret plan to make her boyfriend realise just how good Halloween could be.

“Aren’t you going to come say goodbye first?” He asked, his low drawl causing a few places to stir even after their prolonged workout.

She made her way towards his art studio, the fluttering in her stomach not lost on Caroline. She didn’t think there’d ever be a time when he didn’t cause those feelings. Her black, high heels clicked on the floorboards as she rounded the corner.

For a guy who wasn’t partaking in Halloween festivities, he certainly looked the part of the tortured artist. Denim jeans riding low on his hips and a bare chest marred with a few stray paint splatters. Why was she going out again?

“Holy,” he cursed, his dark, blue eyes devouring every single inch of her ensemble. There was no mistaking his views on her costume. Caroline was trying to work out where exactly the tingling feeling was emanating from but couldn’t pinpoint given her current state. Not that she’d admit that to him. This was her plan after all.

“You like?” She asked, a knowing smirk crossing her face. She even executed a pirouette to further accentuate every single arsenal she possessed. “I know you don’t really get into Halloween but Kat, Bonnie and I decided to go as Josie and the Pussycats.”

“Well, I mean,” he stammered, his paintbrush clattering to the ground. His palette only saved with a delayed catch by the artist. “It’s, uh, it’s..”

“I’m playing…”

“Melody Valentine,” he replied, his husky tone not lost on Caroline. The crimson lips she knew so well had taken on a life of their own or was that her imagination?

“I didn’t know you were a fan,” she lied.

She’d ‘accidentally’ seen his sketches from high school that he kept in a box in the closet. Every adolescent male had a comic book crush and she’d discovered his last month. Now, she was the living, breathing version of it.

“I better get going.”

“You can’t go out like that,” he insisted, ditching his art supplies and walking purposefully towards her.

“Oh, really? And why not?” He stopped briefly, shoving his hands in his pocket, clearly trying to work out a plausible response. He knew just how much she hated those kinds of overbearing men.

“It’s, uh, cold out, I wouldn’t want you to catch something, love. Maybe a jacket might help?”

“Oh, I checked and it’s going to be a mild 73 degrees,” she offered. “I should go, the girls are waiting and we are a trio.”

“Maybe I should come along,” he blurted out. Now, that she didn’t expect so soon.

“Really?” She squealed excitedly. “I did get you a leopard loincloth just in case you changed your mind.”

“Loincloth,” he gulped.

“Well, I figured Tarzan might be a good addition to the pussycats. You can never have enough leopard print especially on Halloween.”

“I’m,” he stumbled. She could see the confusion in his eyes and suddenly felt bad. Apparently her charms had worked too well. Plus, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t get into Halloween like she did. She figured this was the compromise step couples talked about.

“How about,” she smiled, moving closer and looping her arms around his neck. “I go to this party with my friends as promised and then, when I get home, we celebrate together?”

“Well, every artist needs their muse, love,” he smirked, pulling her closer and nuzzling into her neck. She could feel his arousal rubbing against her teasingly and was willing herself to behave. “So, I want you to pose for me later.”

“Only if you wear the loincloth while doing it,” she grinned knowingly.

“I think that could be arranged, love.”


	14. Thankful (Terms and Conditions Apply)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Klaroline Fall Bingo "I'm Thankful For" - There’s no love lost between famous models Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes publicly but when they decide on a mutually beneficial arrangement and subsequently spend Thanksgiving together to sell their fake relationship will things between them move past all the pretence?

_**Mariott Hotel Downtown, Syracuse, NY - Thursday AM** _

“Reports have surfaced over night that models Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson were spotted together in Upstate New York.” The sound was blaring from the television. Half asleep still, Klaus groaned placing the nearest pillow over his head hoping he could try and block it out.

“We know Caroline grew up in Syracuse but, given it’s Thanksgiving, all signs point to a new, celebrity couple alert.”

“He wishes,” she muttered, shaking the bed for extra effect. Klaus was suddenly aware of her close presence, wondering how she came to be there.

“How are you suddenly in my bed? You know if you wanted me that badly all you needed to do was ask, love.”

“Calm down, Romeo,” she drawled. “You got the room with the TV and I was bored.”

“Is this the part where I admit I don’t watch much television? Especially the ridiculous, gossipy kind.” Klaus admitted, discarding the useless pillow and finally opening his eyes.

The invading sunlight was streaming in through the blinds but it didn’t stop his gaze from lingering on his bed mate. Caroline Forbes was gorgeous in front of a camera, that much he knew, but fresh-faced, first thing in the morning dressed in tartan flannel she was absolutely stunning.

“How do you think I feel? My family is going to see this,” she hissed, throwing the pillow back so it hit him squarely on the jaw.

“Ouch, Forbes.”

“That did not hurt you big baby.” She poked her tongue out at him for extra effect. It was clearly juvenile but Klaus would be lying if he thought it wasn’t kind of adorable.

“I thought this was the whole point of playing pretend? You want people to think we’re together because you can’t keep your hands off me.”

That wasn’t the case obviously, they’d both decided it was the best way to keep the press off their backs and constantly speculating about their love lives. Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time but now it was probably too late to change tact.

“If only that pillow could stifle that ego,” she growled, rolling her eyes for added effect.

“Is there a reason for this unwanted wake-up call, love?”

“I told you we need to prep before lunch with my family and don’t call me that,” she muttered, pulling on the quilt so he was completely uncovered. Klaus couldn’t miss how her blue eyes lingered on his bare chest.

“I get it,” he smirked knowingly. “You’re upset I’m wearing boxers because you really wanted to see me naked.”

“Tell yourself that if it makes you feel like a man,” she drawled. “And stop changing the subject.”

“Look, I’m all for being prepared.” She gave him a look which plainly said she didn’t believe him. “But I know everything about you so it’s not necessary.”

“Oh really?” She asked arching her left eyebrow curiously.

“Dad is Jeff, mum is Kate, dog is Lassie...”

“Yeah just like the dog in the movies,” she scoffed. “Clearly you haven’t been listening at all. I really should have known, Mikaelson.” Now, she was on her feet pacing up and down like a caged animal. “And here I was conscientiously memorising your brother Elijah’s penchant for suits, Rebekah’s love for fruit salad as long as the melons don’t touch and Kol’s need to carry a baseball bat around with him for no apparent reason.”

He felt an unfamiliar shortness of breath, almost like her words had affected him more than expected. She remembered all those unusual things about his siblings? Klaus was up in an instant, his hands finding hers and stopping her pacing. He felt immediately warm from her touch but decided to blame it on the heating system and nothing else.

“I was joking but clearly need to read the room better,” he offered sincerely. “Trust me, love, I remember everything you’ve told me. Your dad Bill loves to tell everyone childhood stories about you no matter how embarrassing and he likes to spoil the ending of every movie you watch but for some reason that only endears him to you. Your mom, Liz, is your role model not to mention the sheriff and if I forgot that it would be a mistake given she carries a weapon. Your dog Lucy is a golden retriever who likes to chase her tail but I’m sure she could rival Lassie in the rescuing stakes. Oh, and there’s a cousin who I need to stay away from because she gets a little touchy feely after a few glasses of wine.”

What he wasn’t expecting was for her to hit him in the chest quite so forcefully.

“You ass.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he teased.

“Her name is Hayley and I expect you to keep at least a few seats between you.”

“Sounds like someone is jealous.” The slight pink tinge on her cheeks was telling Klaus she was. And for some reason it made him the happiest guy in the world.

“Just checking you’re familiar with all the traditions.”

“Like eating a lot?”

“Well, of course, and we say what we’re thankful for before we eat.”

Klaus had heard about that tradition but figured given he was a bit of a foreigner when it came to the festivities he didn’t have to partake. Although he was doing well career wise, Klaus had never really experienced much family bonding from a young age. His mother had died and his estranged father was a tyrant. He loved his siblings for all their quirks but they weren’t exactly close either.

“Maybe I can take a pass on that?”

_**5 hours later...** _

“Klaus, since you’re our guest, how about you tell us what you’re thankful for first?” Liz had that sweet smile but underneath her interrogation skills clearly knew no bounds.

Klaus had done the perfect boyfriend routine up to this point, even eating those weird, candied yams, but the increasing tightness in his chest and dry mouth was a sign his act was close to derailing. All because of one tradition.

Caroline placed her hand in his under the table, something unexpected but at the same time comforting in the best possible way.

“Mom, leave Klaus alone, I’ll go,” she insisted, squeezing his hand affectionately. “I’m thankful for...”

“No, let me,” Klaus interrupted, squeezing her hand back. Nothing felt as right as it did now. “I’m thankful for your amazing daughter. For a kid who didn’t know much about affection growing up I’m so thankful to have someone who is so kind and caring and loves me for me.”

Caroline was quiet, almost like she was trying to collect her thoughts. Had he gone too far? They were supposed to be pretending after all.

“Now he’s a keeper and if you don’t want him...” drunk cousin Hayley offered breaking the silence. Caroline clearly wanted to kill her given the look crossing her features.

“Thank you, Hayley,” she replied through gritted teeth. “But I, uh, do want him and, have another wine.”

Lucy barked at that moment, she was sitting underneath the table clearly waiting for scraps but Klaus figured she was most probably an ally.

“So, do i go next?” Hayley asked, clearly perplexed.

“No, it’s my turn,” she said hurriedly. “I’m thankful for you, Klaus. You challenge me, inspire me and remind me that every day is another adventure. I’m thankful that you love me and are excited for our future.”

The table seemed to go quiet, even Hayley. Klaus felt like he’d probably overstepped the mark but hearing Caroline he realised maybe they were on the same page. Given it was Thanksgiving, Klaus didn’t think it was a bad time to share their unrequited feelings.

So much so that he proposed on the same day a year later at the same table and she agreed to make him the happiest guy in the world. The fact the tabloids cared didn’t even factor in their decision.


	15. Eyes on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Klaroline Fall Bingo. The back to school bonfire will bring together two very unlikely seniors. But maybe these mates have more in common than first thought.

_**Monday** _

"But our mascot is the timber wolf, it makes perfect sense to design the bonfire that way,” Caroline insisted, hands on hips. He didn’t respond immediately, just curved those annoyingly crimson lips into a knowing smile.

Ass.

Klaus Mikaelson, a fellow senior and semi-gifted artist (in her opinion), had been seconded by the planning committee to create the bonfire design. If Caroline had her way he’d have no role at all but she was outvoted nine to one.

Traitors.

Caroline lived to plan school events. Given she’d been doing it since freshman year, they were second nature to her. The school bonfire was a significant part of the back to school festivities and, given it was their senior year, Caroline knew it had to be her most perfect yet.

But now Klaus Mikaelson, of all people, was invading her territory and, worse than that, challenging her ideas in front of the entire committee.

It also didn’t help that her life-altering summer was still very much playing on her mind either. One minute she was Caroline Forbes, class president and almost senior, and the next she was a seventeen year-old vampire.

A Mystic Falls resident all her life, Caroline had heard the stories of strange happenings, not to mention the abnormal amount of animal attacks reported. But she found it was best left alone which was why she was so heavily focused on school, well until she transitioned.

It had taken the entire summer just to control her bloodlust with the help of her friends. But if there was anything Caroline hated, it was losing control and this bonfire was supposed to be her triumphant return to normal life. Although, she was starting to wonder what normal actually meant and if it even applied to her life anymore.

Meanwhile, this bonfire stealer was not helping matters.

“Might I suggest a Trojan horse instead?” He flashed a stray dimple and she swore the female committee members all swooned in unison.

“But what does that symbolise in this context?”

“The ancient Greeks...”

“I don’t need a history lesson,” she growled, thinking her impressive GPA spoke for itself.

“It signifies rivalry.”

“Oh, you mean the panthers?” One of the committee members offered.

“Uh, yes,” he said unconvincingly. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes. The fact someone so disinterested in football was in charge of design was ridiculous. “The Trojan horse represents something intended to undermine or secretly overthrow an enemy. By burning it we are sending a message to our opponents, the, uh, pirates was it?”

“That’s brilliant!” Another member interrupted and the rest followed suit. Obviously they didn’t care about his lack of experience.

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say that,” Caroline muttered.

Before she knew it a vote was held and they’d all dispersed leaving only her and the artist extraordinaire alone. Standing on the far side of the room, hands in jean pockets, he raised his eyebrows in her direction tellingly almost as if to say “well?”

Caroline was trying to process a myriad of emotions. No doubt due to her recent supernatural status, which was hardly unusual, but he seemed to bring something more out of her although she couldn’t quite pinpoint what. She was also trying to ignore just how blue his eyes looked in that navy henley and the way his blonde hair curled teasingly over his ears. She shook her head determined to regain some, if not all, semblance of composure.

“You are insufferable, has anyone ever told you that?”

“Why thank you, love, although not the first time I’ve heard it,” he smirked. “You’re incredibly uptight, has anyone ever told you that?”

“Why are you doing this?” She asked folded her arms across her chest while purposely avoiding his comment.

“Doing what exactly?” He asked, making his way toward her slowly. Caroline was trying to ignore just how good he smelled but it was becoming increasingly difficult. “You don’t even like football and, last time I checked, school activities in general.”

The Mikaelson family had appeared in Mystic Falls a year earlier. Given the mystery surrounding their arrival and their good looks they’d caused quite the stir in small town Virginia. Caroline had no intention of fawning over Klaus the tortured artist and had kept her distance for the most part.

Until now. Before she knew it, his mouth was now only mere inches from hers and she was fast losing all sense and willpower.

“Who says I don’t have school spirit?” His husky tone was not lost on Caroline. “In fact, I can be very spirited if necessary, love.” She acted quickly, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away albeit with shaky hands. Obviously the hardened vampire inside had decided to take an inopportune break.

“You might have won this round but…”

“Not the war,” he finished, respecting the space between them. Although, she wasn’t sure for how long given the way his eyes were perusing her so intimately. “How fitting given our Trojan theme.”

“Game on, Mikaelson.” Caroline warned, turning on her heel, desperate to increase the space between them.

It wasn’t fear.

No. It was something so much more.

_**Saturday** _

High school culture was always so damn predictable.

Klaus watched on as his bonfire roared to life and the loud cheers from jocks and cheerleaders alike sounded out. Most were wasted and probably didn’t even fully appreciate the effort. It was some of his best work and seemed a shame to destroy but he was playing a part.

His eyes flickered over to the girl in question. Her denim jacket hugged her chest, the light from the fire only illuminating her blonde waves and creamy skin. She’d felt so good the other day and Klaus was surprised he managed to stop himself.

He’d been watching her for the past year at school and had only ventured to London on Mikael’s instance over the summer to then find out, too late, she’d transitioned. It took all his willpower not to kill those who’d let it happen. He wasn’t against vampirism given he was a hybrid but was against anyone who hurt her. Klaus was also still suspicious that his father had done it on purpose but couldn’t prove it just yet.

So, when he returned, Klaus made it his aim to be with her at all times. Designing the bonfire was the perfect excuse to be close. Even if she didn’t appreciate his ideas.

“They seem to like it.” He’d found his way toward her in the woods, the stray twigs and autumn leaves crunching underfoot.

“They’re drunk, they’d cheer for anything, Mikaelson.” Klaus fought the urge to laugh given he’d been thinking the very same thing.

“You have a point,” he conceded. “But nevertheless I think we make a pretty good team.”

“Team bonding? Wow, next thing I know you’ll be signing up to all extra curricular activities and doing spirit fingers.”

“I’ve seen _Bring it On_ ,” he replied and she finally turned to look at him, her dubious expression not lost on him. “It’s Rebekah’s favourite film and she plays it on repeat.”

“Excuses, excuses,” she chanted and he couldn’t miss the small smile that tugged on her lips. “So, are you going to leave now?”

“As organiser of this event I’m committed to staying the course.”

“Liar,” she teased, this time her smile was obvious as much as it was radiant. “You’re only staying for the s'mores.”

“Whatever you say,” he lied, happy to have an excuse to be near her as long as possible.

Seated on logs side-by-side as the moonlight engulfed them, she taught him silly campfire songs while he told ghost stories that would rival most. The night slowly slipped away and, in the early hours of the morning, the two slipped into a nearby tent too tired to concentrate further.

It was innocent of course, but Klaus couldn’t deny how good she felt, her back moulded against his chest. He inhaled her scent, trying not to get lost in her but it was proving increasingly difficult. He moved away quietly as the light streamed into the tent, determined to get some much needed space. He walked towards the nearby stream, the only sound emanating from the birds. He placed both hands in the cold water and ran them over his face and through his unruly curls.

How had he gotten himself into this mess? He loved her so much and now he didn’t know what to do or how to explain his actions or feelings.

“You’re my mate, aren’t you?” He heard her voice behind him, the raw emotion and vulnerability he couldn’t miss.

He turned to face her, thinking how beautiful she looked first thing in the morning, but then he’d think that anyway. He noticed a stray tear in her left eye and immediately felt bad for not coming clean sooner. But how do you admit to someone they were your everything, without it seeming entirely awkward?

“You’ve deceived me.”

“I didn’t,” he finally found his voice. “I was only giving you time before...”

“Says the guy who gatecrashed my planning committee,” she growled. “I don’t appreciate being treated like a fool.”

“I would never think that,” he offered, taking a chance and the small window that had been offered. “Everything I did and said was for your benefit. I love you, Caroline.”

In high school terms that line would be the epitome of desperation. But she was his soulmate and all emotions were now laid bare whether they liked it or not. She seemed unmoved but at the same time was clearly considering her options. He had never felt so helpless in his life and the silence was killing him.

“I’m planning the Halloween dance and fully expect you to help,” she demanded. “And there’s going to be meetings, lots and lots of them. So you better be present and available for anything needed out of hours.” He stifled a smirk. Who was he to argue with that?

“Yes, ma’am.”

Things seemed to right themselves even if he was her slave. Not that Klaus minded that dynamic at all. She clearly loved him just as much as he did but didn’t mind waiting for it to unfold.

They were mates after all and had all the time in the world.


	16. Everyone's A Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Klaroline Fall Bingo - Jack '0' Lantern -
> 
> Klaus has decided to propose and thinks pumpkin carving is a good way to do it given Caroline lives for the activity and the holidays. Pity his competitive siblings didn’t get the memo on helping to behave and set the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of Chapter 12: Knives Out

Mikaelson Compound - New Orleans, LA - Halloween Eve

“Kol stabbed me,” Rebekah whined, gesturing to the red, bloodied mark that was already beginning to heal.

“Nothing I haven’t done before and will do again, that’s a promise. Anyway, she dumped these disgusting pumpkin innards all over me,” he growled, attempting to remove the orange gunk from his dark hair.

Caroline couldn’t quite believe they’d walked the earth for over one thousand years given the level of maturity they were currently displaying. But at the same time, it was incredibly amusing.

Her boyfriend didn’t seem to share her thoughts given the dirty looks he was shooting their way from the other side of the courtyard. He’d been extremely protective and secretive of his finished product since they began carving. Caroline liked that they were both highly competitive and after tonight she knew that would translate well in their bedroom.

Elijah meanwhile was incredibly zen putting the final touches on his pumpkin, clearly he’d learned how to block his siblings out after all those years spent together.

“Maybe if you two spent more time carving and less time complaining we might finish these in time for this Halloween,” Klaus growled, finally finding his voice.

“Someone is clearly worried his pumpkin won’t win the competition.”

“Last time I checked I was the artist in the family, little sister,” he scoffed.

“Enough with the oversized ego, Niklaus,” Kol groaned.

“So, when I do win, what’s my prize, darling?”

Caroline paused momentarily, realising she hadn’t thought of a prize. Given the Mikaelsons seemed to actually be participating and enjoying a holiday, Caroline knew she needed to think of something fast.

“Well, I think you’re all doing an impressive job...”

“Did someone spike her pumpkin spiced latte?” Kol asked curiously.

“Enough with the pleasantries, Forbes, what will I win?” Rebekah demanded.

Gee, these Mikaelsons were a tough crowd to please.

“You know it’s not about who wins and loses, right?” Elijah had returned to the conversation. “It’s about the fun of participating.”

“No, I think someone spiked his latte,” Rebekah snorted.

“Nobody spiked anything,” she shot back tersely. “Why can’t you people just get along and appreciate the holidays? Is that too much to ask in this family?”

“Exactly! I’ll dagger you all if you don’t cease haranguing Caroline,” Klaus snarled. Given his tone, Caroline knew he wasn’t joking and would probably do it.

“Threats aren’t in the holiday spirit either,” Caroline admonished. Yes, he could be hot when he was protective but wasn’t setting a good example either. “Okay, the winner gets bragging rights until Thanksgiving.” Given the unimpressed looks on their faces, Caroline knew that wouldn’t cut it. “Uh, and a special holiday trophy.” She lied. It was all she had on such short notice.

“We get a trophy?” Rebekah asked excitedly.

“No, I get the trophy,” Kol shot back.

“Yes,” Caroline faltered, not expecting that to please the Original siblings who could have anything they wanted in the world. “And the winner keeps it until Thanksgiving when we’ll have another challenge and so forth.”

“Why didn’t you just say that from the beginning?” Rebekah asked.

“Yeah, I could have definitely gotten into these holidays if I knew I could beat Rebekah.”

Turns out that competitive streak ran in the family. Caroline loved Klaus but had always struggled fitting in with his prickly siblings. Maybe they were more alike than she first thought? If it meant they would enjoy the holidays with her, Caroline knew she’d had a small victory. She couldn’t miss the way Klaus was flashing those dimples in her direction from afar, clearly reading her thoughts.

“Okay less talking and more carving. Once you finish we’ll light them up for judging and no peeking beforehand.”

The siblings were uncharacteristically quiet as they finished their creations. Caroline meanwhile had to come up with a trophy at last minute. Lucky she loved a challenge and was extremely resourceful under pressure.

_**Two hours later** _

“This whole competition is fixed!” Kol hissed, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Rebekah was close on his heels.

“Talk about a conflict of interest. Unbelievable!”

“Way to ruin this moment,” Klaus growled. “For once could you two please stop thinking about yourselves and shut the hell up?”

Caroline meanwhile was in total shock, unable to reply let alone form words. Well, none that were in actual English. She could only focus on the light-filled jack ‘o’ lanterns nearby.

“Well, I think it’s all rather lovely,” Elijah offered, gesturing to them lined up in a row in the courtyard, the glow emanating reflecting a warm, orange hue. In any other situation this might have been romantic, heartwarming even. But not with this family.

“He’s not only hoodwinked our judge, he carved three pumpkins. That wasn’t in the rules,” Kol complained.

“His carvemanship isn’t even that good,” Rebekah critiqued. “His M’s look like H’s. I mean what exactly does ‘Will you Harry He?’ actually mean?”

Caroline meanwhile was still in shock. In fact, she’d blocked out any of their ridiculous remarks as soon as the jack ‘o’ lanterns were unveiled, his especially.

“I think it’s time you all left.” Klaus ordered, breaking Caroline from her trance. “Except Caroline, of course.”

“But the winner hasn’t been announced yet,” Rebekah said, glaring at Caroline and no doubt trying to preempt the result.

“Because that’s the most important thing right now,” Elijah murmured. “Okay, let’s leave these two alone.” They went, albeit begrudgingly, but Caroline knew they’d be back as soon as possible.

That only left the possible fiancés in their wake.

“I know you have high standards, love, but I was hoping you might like my offering?” Klaus asked, closing the distance between them.

Caroline, meanwhile, was still stuck to the spot. She could hear him talking but her focus was still very much trained on the jack-o-lantern proposal she wasn’t expecting. At all.

“You carved me a proposal?” She squeaked, finally finding her voice.

“I know how much you love the holidays and I thought it might be a good time to ask you to spend all eternity with me. I can’t promise that my siblings won’t show up from time to time to ruin things though. Tonight is case in point.”

“You carved me a proposal?”

“Well, yes, and I also got you one of these,” he offered, kneeling down in front of her and flashing an impressive, princess cut, diamond ring. “If you’ll have me, of course?”

For being the most powerful creature on earth, he was certainly looking extremely vulnerable at that very moment. Caroline still couldn’t find the words even if she knew what her answer was given it was a no-brainer. Her silence was no doubt making him more nervous because he continued.

“You are the love of my life, Caroline Forbes. For someone who has been on this earth for, uh a while, you have taught me more in the past few years than I ever imagined. You constantly challenge me and make me want to be a better hybrid, well for the most part.”

Caroline was struggling to hide her smile now. Who knew the Original Hybrid had it in him?

“Not only that, your passion for life, including the holidays, is contagious and I love the fact you’ve introduced my family to all new traditions. We didn’t have the best upbringing and it means so much that you can give us another chance to really live and experience things. Well, if you’ll agree to marry me?”

Now the tears welling in her eyes were well and truly free, spilling down her cheeks. She knew she loved him, she knew what her answer was minutes earlier but now it was going to get messy.

“You carved me a proposal,” she sobbed.

“As you’ve mentioned before, and here I thought you’d like it,” he murmured, his discomfort obvious and not just because he was still kneeling on the floor.

“I do, I love it,” she whimpered. “I love you and especially since you proposed on a holiday. And you can carve a pumpkin, no matter what Rebekah says.”

“I heard that,” Rebekah scowled. Clearly they hadn’t gone far.

“So any chance you want to answer my question this century, love?”

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you,” she rambled. “I couldn’t imagine my life without you and your crazy relatives.”

“We heard that,” Kol shared from the shadows.

He placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms. Caroline revelled in his embrace, thinking life couldn’t get any better than this. And all on a holiday which made things so much better. Before they could really celebrate, his family converged on them. Yes, there was some minimal celebration but suddenly they were all standing by their jack ‘o’ lanterns in anticipation.

“There is no way that is happening tonight,” Klaus chided. “We have big plans that don’t involve any of you.”

“Oh come on, Klaus. I did promise,” Caroline offered.

“I don’t care,” he rebutted, picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder. Caroline was so swept up in the moment that she didn’t even call him out on his petulant behaviour. But she also knew what was waiting for her upstairs and couldn’t exactly complain.

Turns out Elijah won the competition and the sought after trophy. But Klaus, Kol and Rebekah swore vengeance for Thanksgiving. And they were all looking forward to it for the first time in their lives.


	17. Can't Fight The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s her professor and she’s his student but can they resist each other on a college field trip unsupervised?

_**September 24 - University of Texas, Austin TX** _

“Is it wrong to want to inspect the professor more than the actual event?”

“That’s not appropriate,” Caroline swatted away her best friend while attempting to keep her attention trained on his lecture. But it was incredibly hard to concentrate.

Katherine was right. He was infinitely explorable given his crimson lips, sexy stubble and crisp accent that made her tingle in all the right places but she was madly trying to focus on the assignment at hand.

Camping in rural Texas to see the harvest moon with her class was manageable. But sleeping so close to the hottie, astronomy professor in question was a whole other problem.

“Caroline?” She looked up distractedly into the gaze of their professor. She could only manage a robotic nod by way of response. “I was hoping you’d be our student representative for the excursion to Somerville next week?” His blue eyes were equally imposing and imploring and his gentle tone hypnotising. Caroline didn’t have much choice but to nod stupidly again. He sent her a brief smile with those extremely kissable-looking lips then effortlessly continued his lecture. Caroline could hear her friend chuckling by her side.

“What’s appropriate again?”

_**October 1 - Somerville, TX** _

“You’re no slacker in the tent department,” he whistled appreciatively.

They had arrived a few hours earlier and she’d gotten straight to work as the student representative making sure their sleeping arrangements were in order. Until he decided to come over and distract her. Caroline felt her temperature rise just from being in such close proximity to her professor.

She knew it was wrong. Very wrong.

But it was difficult not to react when his heady scent, a mixture of sandalwood and vanilla, was so enticing not to mention that navy henley he wore like a second skin over a rather fitted pair of dark, denim jeans. Caroline closed her eyes momentarily, silently repeating the same mantra.

_“He’s your professor and it’s not appropriate to drool over him. Repeat.”_

“I, uh, meant that as a compliment,” he added, Caroline realising she hadn’t responded because she was too busy trying to regain some semblance of composure.

“Thank you, professor,” she managed to get out, but only just.

“I assume this isn’t your first rodeo then?” Caroline felt a blush creep across her cheeks wishing he hadn’t made a riding reference when all she could think about was doing that very thing to him. Caroline was ashamed. It was as if Katherine had entered her mind and was walking around while subsequently making herself at home. “Caroline, are you okay?” He asked, his concerned look not lost on her. She really needed to calm down.

“Yes, uh, fine,” she replied quickly. “No, I’ve been camping with my parents since I could walk. My father would be absolutely mortified with me if I couldn’t pitch a tent after all that practice.”

“And your mother?” He asked curiously.

“She, uh, died seven years ago,” Caroline stumbled, not expecting him to ask such a personal question. He was her professor, after all. His expression changed, sympathy she was used to, although there was something else intermingled with it she couldn’t quite identify. “But I’m sure she’d be just as proud,” he smiled, making her stomach flip.

“Given your vast, outdoor experience, I’m hoping you can teach me how to make a s’more this trip? My younger brother tells me there’s nothing better.”

“Your brother has good taste.”

“Well, don’t get too excited. Kol has taste but I think the jury is still out on how good it is,” he drawled. “My brother is a bit of a nomad. He’s been travelling the globe ever since he turned eighteen. You name any country and he’s probably already been there and made himself at home.”

“But yet you live here full-time and haven’t sampled our finest campfire cuisine yet?”

“Unlike my brother, whose work ethic is virtually non-existent, I tend to burn the candle at both ends.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Caroline teased. “All work and no play…” He held her gaze as the words tumbled from her mouth.

It was not like her at all but her professor brought it out in her, or it was Katherine still playing with her mind? It was his turn not to respond, his blue eyes reflecting exactly how she felt. Needy. Intense. Imploring.

“Are you saying I’m a dull boy?” She couldn’t miss the husky tone in his voice.

“Well…”

“Professor Mikaelson, can you help me with my tent?” Hayley Marshall was batting her long eyelashes and brown, doe eyes in his direction.

She’d forgotten they were standing in a campful of other people. Caroline knew he had a fan club but she hated that her nemesis was one of them. Hayley had flirted with her ex boyfriend for months before dating him straight after their break-up.

“Uh, of course, Hayley,” he responded officially, finally tearing his eyes away from hers. “I’ll be right there.”

Caroline should have been pleased given whatever just happened between them was against the rules but all she felt was a dull ache of disappointment.

“So, all that eye sex was for naught I see,” Katherine offered, breaking Caroline from her professor-induced trance.

“There was no eye sex and, even if there was, I don’t think rolling around in a tent with our entire class present is the best look.”

“I’m sure our sexy professor would see it a different way,” she insisted. “He was ready to devour you whole and I, for one, wouldn’t have cared as long as you finally got laid after that poor excuse for an ex-boyfriend.”

“Shhhh,” Caroline growled. “Talk about indiscreet, Kat, I think they heard you in Australia.”

“You know how much I hate learning so please give me something good to bring back from this trip,” Katherine pleaded. “Someone has to get laid if I can’t.”

_**8 hours later...** _

A hush had settled over the camp as they succumbed to sleep in the early hours of the morning. Caroline was wide awake. Her mind taking her back to his vivid description of the full moon closest to the autumnal equinox. Not that he needed words given the view.

Katherine was MIA as she attempted to get some sleep but was failing miserably. Caroline figured it was due partially to the gorgeous, French exchange student and her hopes of hot professor-student sex.

Caroline was so not going there. She had an impressive GPA and no one was going to meddle with her grades. Or her plans for the future. She took astronomy as an elective to compliment her medicine degree. Caroline had always been interested in space and the solar system so couldn’t resist.

Now, it seemed she couldn’t resist her professor either. She pushed off the covers impatiently, deciding that some fresh air might help settle her insomnia. She was dressed in her plaid, flannel pyjamas but figured no one was around to care.

The first thing she noticed was the brilliant, harvest moon that they’d been studying earlier. It was something Caroline couldn’t deny given just how impressive it looked from this vantage point. She made her way towards the fire, the embers glowing in the distance.

“And here I took you for stripes, not plaid.” She recognised his voice straight away and it unnerved her completely. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“You clearly shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,” she shot back, trying to ignore how good he looked in sweats and a black, Beatles t-shirt in the glow emanating from the fire. ”Much like I shouldn’t judge you for that Beatles shirt.”

“And what exactly is wrong with the Beatles?”

“They aren't the Rolling Stones,” she offered, shrugging her shoulders. “But it’s okay if you want to hold onto that.”

“Here I was thinking that I needed to teach you about astronomy but clearly popular culture is lacking too.” It was at that point that the playful banter ceased and they were just two people who shouldn’t be standing so close together.

“I should go to bed,” he insisted, his expression telling her anything but that.

“Me too,” she agreed but her feet felt cemented to the ground. They continued their stand off in the firelight, every fiber of their being saying they needed to part ways.

“We can’t do this.” He bit out but it was barely a strangled whisper.

“I know,” she murmured, glad that he held the same view about their untoward connection. “But I finish this subject in a month and then we won’t need to coexist in the same lecture theatre anymore.”

“I could be persuaded,” he replied, eyeing her closely. “But, just so you know, I won’t be seen in the company of a Beatles hater. Although, there is something you could help me with.”

“Which is?”

“How about that s’more lesson?”

“Fine. As long as you don’t insult my Rolling Stones.”

She taught him how to make the perfect campfire snack that night. But after she finished his class they experimented much more than that. Their musical tastes never changed but their sexual appetite changed for the better.

Dr Forbes and Dr Mikaelson married five years later but, given the way they met, the playlist was still a contentious issue.


	18. Wild Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson Holiday Trophy is up for grabs on Thanksgiving. This round they need to create the best turkey stuffing for dinner. Kol and Rebekah are out for blood after Elijah’s ‘unfair’ win on Halloween and Klaus assumes he’ll just win by default, although Caroline has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third part to chapter 12 and 16 of this drabble collection

_**Mikaelson Compound, New Orleans LA** _

“This Mikaelson Trophy concept is inspired,” Klaus murmured, feathering kisses along the length of her neck before making his way greedily toward the swell of her breasts now threatening to break free from her festive, red bra.

Caroline had innocently been trying on holiday lingerie and the Original hybrid, who also happened to be her fiancé, decided to pounce. Okay, maybe it wasn’t completely innocent but he was the one who decided to show up uninvited and devour her.

“I’m so glad you’re thinking about the trophy while manhandling me, Mikaelson,” she said, although it came out more like a breathy moan.

“No, I meant that we enjoy ourselves upstairs while my siblings do all the work then I’m crowned the victor come sundown.”

“Excuse me?” She demanded, pushing him away, even if it her body was screaming she do the complete opposite.

“Well, we all know you only gave it to Elijah so it didn’t seem like you were playing favourites, love.” He leaned down to continue his assault but, even if it felt so good, Caroline had no intention of letting his comment stand.

“Do you really think I’m that easy?” She huffed, climbing off the bed and straightening what little clothing she wore.

“Well, I know how much you like it when I do that thing with my tongue...”

“You are unbelievable,” she interrupted, finding her robe and fastening the sash around her waist. His unappreciative and wolf-like growl was not lost on Caroline. “You might want to get downstairs and start your stuffing if you don’t want your siblings to win.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” He groaned like a petulant child.

“No, I’m not,” she shot back, consulting her appearance in the mirror. “But if you win, just know I’ll reward you with more than just a trophy.”

He was gone before she turned back around. Vamp speed had its advantages.

Now they had a game on their hands and Caroline couldn’t be more excited. She lived for healthy competition and was also happy that she had time to raid the Mikaelson’s extensive wine collection before dinner.

_**5 hours later...** _

Caroline was probably a little tipsy, she’d been waiting for the Mikaelsons to finish their creations but turns out they were more anal than her. Go figure. She was starting to think she had much more in common with her future in-laws than she immediately thought. Caroline wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

The one thing Caroline did know was that being out of the competition didn’t suit her. She liked to be in the thick of things and her competitive streak knew no bounds.

Who was she kidding? Caroline wanted to beat the pants off them all because she had more talent than them combined.

She decided, a few drinks down, to make a call.

“What’s he doing here?” Rebekah growled, clearly unimpressed by his unexpected presence.

“I have a conflict of interest, but more than that, I want to compete and beat you all,” Caroline unloaded. But rather than being upset they seemed to understand her logic.

“Lovely to see you too, Rebekah,” Marcel joked.

Caroline noted that they weren’t as unimpressed as they were pretending to be given all that eye action. Clearly those unresolved issues were still hanging in the balance.

“I’m apparently here to judge a competition, but just know I have very particular standards.” Now, she knew he was out to impress Rebekah. She figured her soon to be sister-in-law would thank her one day, if not today.

They’d declared a truce between the warring factions in New Orleans and Caroline figured what better way than to include him in their holiday festivities? As the future Mrs Klaus Mikaelson she figured it was her diplomatic duty, after all.

“I’m am so here for this,” Kol rejoiced, sending his sister a triumphant glance.

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Marcel agreed.

“Great. Bonnie and Katherine were thinking of visiting at Christmas so they can help judge the next competition then too,” Caroline added. Okay, maybe she had more devious motives but it was the holidays after all.

“Katherine, here?” Elijah finally found his voice. Kol didn’t speak but was clearly just as affected given his shocked expression at Bonnie’s mention.

Looking around the room, Caroline realised that every sibling was pretending not to care but they clearly did. Klaus, meanwhile, was far more interested in trying to pull a superman and x-ray vision her lingerie.

Priorities.

As for the all important stuffing?

Elijah produced a hearty combination of walnuts and sage which was traditional, just like him. Rebekah provided pistachio and rosemary. She even made a fig and mint salad on the side which her siblings deemed against the rules during judging. Kol combined sausages and fennel for his holiday offering. It was daring as much as it was original. Klaus meanwhile put together chestnuts and dried fruit. He was clearly taking a risk because he knew what was at stake. Not the trophy but his lingerie-clad fiance.

The winning stuffing was cornbread and jalapeños because apparently Marcel liked the surprise kick. Caroline took the trophy that Thanksgiving but her in-laws and soon-to-be husband promised that they were going to avenge her victory.

Caroline wouldn’t have it any other way.


	19. Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch and wizard Caroline and Klaus can’t stand each other according to school gossip. Although, news of her addition to the quidditch team is going to make things much more interesting and complicated.

_**Wednesday** _

“I think I misheard you,” he offered, a slight smile playing on his crimson lips from across the wooden, dining table. “You’re starting in this weekend’s quidditch match?”

“Did I stutter,” Caroline shot back, rolling her blue eyes in his direction.

As someone who made over-achieving an art form, Caroline was determined to master everything the school had to offer, including quidditch. She figured that all the pain and bruises from an extra circular activity would be worth it to secure good, future job prospects. She was always thinking ahead.

Obviously, Klaus Mikaelson didn’t share her view. Not that she was surprised given he’d made it his main aim in life to terrorise her since she started attending Hogwarts School of Magic two years earlier. Just because he came from a rich and powerful family didn’t give him the right to make her life difficult.

“I just wouldn’t want you to falter and fall off your broomstick, Forbes, that’s all,” he chuckled, a stray dimple appearing without notice.

Why did he have to look so good insulting her? Ass.

“Funny, I thought that would be you, Mikaelson, given last week’s pathetic loss,” she muttered, trying to avoid the urge to throw a french fry in his direction. “Gryffindor is going to wipe the floor with Slytherin this weekend and clearly you’re worried.”

“Me? Worried? Highly, bloody unlikely.”

“We’ll see about that,” she argued. “I’ve got moves you haven’t seen before.” Caroline wasn’t sure she was talking about quidditch anymore and given the way his dark, blue eyes clouded over briefly she wasn’t sure he was thinking that either.

“Bring it on, love.” His husky tone only confirming her suspicion. He was gone before she could reply, no doubt on purpose.

Maybe it was a ploy to distract her before the match but Caroline was struggling to decipher whether they were enemies or something else completely.

“He wants to nail you and I’m not talking in a competitive sporting type way.”

“Why thank you, Lorenzo,” she drawled, swatting her best friend away from her personal space. “I’m just glad he didn’t hear you.”

“Why would you care if you didn’t think it was true?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

“Which translates to you wanting to jump his bones,” he teased. “If he swung my way I’d have joined the quidditch team myself.”

“I did not join the team for him,” she huffed, gathering her books and attempting to make her getaway.

“Whatever you say, darling.” His unconvincing tone wasn’t lost on Caroline. Either way she was going to wipe the floor with him and enjoy doing it.

_**Saturday** _

“Niklaus? Hello?” The repetitive sound of his inquisitive, and annoying, younger brother’s questions were wearing on his last nerve.

He was trying to get into the zone before the quidditch match. Seated in the Slytherin locker room, it wasn’t something he struggled with usually but today was very different and he knew why.

Caroline Forbes.

He teased her, sure, and pretended he hated her but that wasn’t the case. Not by a long shot. He was head-over-heels and pathetically in love with the blonde witch who’d stolen his heart when she turned him into a toad during charms class. Not the love at first sight scenario most would imagine.

Sure, he should have been furious, and he’d acted that way, but it only made him want her more. Then she decided to join the Gryffindor quidditch team. Klaus wasn’t averse to anyone playing the game but he’d been surprised when she’d admitted it during study hall. He’d been arrogant, because that was his defence mechanism, but only really to mask his real feelings. It didn’t help that she was a chaser just like him.

“Niklaus!”

“I heard you the first time,” he barked, looking at Kol in frustration.

“Wow, I was only letting you know the game was about to start,” he joked. “If I’d known you were going to be so uptight, I’d have stayed away.”

“I’m not uptight,” he uttered through pursed lips.

“Oh, that’s right,” he offered. “You’re scared your girlfriend is going to whip your ass.”

“I am not.” Klaus didn’t mean for it to come across so abrupt and childish but decided to blame it on his brother’s bad sense of humour. “Enough talking, I’m ready.”

Klaus wasn’t sure if he was but decided that bluffing was his best way of deterring his annoying brother.

_**45 minutes later** _

Slytherin had the lead, although Gryffindor was attempting to even the score. Caroline felt the wind whip through her hair as she competed, her attention solely focused, well except for the annoyingly handsome idiot on the opposing team.

If she knew playing was going to feel this good she would have taken it up two years ago. She’d always been competitive but this was next level. Her persistent opponent was certainly not going to let her forget it though. He was so close she could smell his spicy scent.

So much so, that after a particularly rough tackle, Caroline felt herself spinning out of control. The blue sky above and green grass below were playing on uncontrollable repeat, Caroline not quite sure what was happening until she felt someone catch her before she hit the ground.

In fact, she dropped onto something which helped cushion her fall and she was madly trying to get her bearings. Feeling her surroundings, Caroline could make out a set of toned arms, not to mention the hard abdomen she was straddling.

The sound of a muffled groan was enough to wake her from her daze. Caroline’s eyes opened, not expecting Klaus Mikaelson, of all wizards, to be lying beneath her.

“If you wanted me, all you needed to do was ask, love.”

“You wish,” she growled, attempting to stand but failing miserably given their hard fall. “Hang on, why are you here?”

“Because I’m stupid obviously,” he groaned, his pain evident. Then she remembered the strong grip that caught her fall. “Did you, of all people, really break my fall?” She waited for his response, not realising she was holding her breath.

“If I wasn’t in so much pain, I’d argue you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, sweetheart.”

Clearly that was a yes. Caroline wanted to argue because that was her immediate instinct when it came to him but he looked so vulnerable. It also didn’t help that she was straddling him in a not so innocent way. But the way he was staring up at her, dark blue eyes trained on hers, was causing her to falter.

She hated him. Or so she thought.

“Caroline?Klaus?” She was broken from her trance by their teacher, clearly concerned about their wellbeing splayed out on the field. “Are you both okay?”

Their gaze hadn’t deviated at all, both clearly okay with their current and extremely close predicament. It took another question for them to finally separate.

“Can I help you?”

Caroline immediately felt lost when they did eventually separate. Given the look on his face, she knew Klaus felt the same way.

Slytherin won that match but Caroline promised to avenge the result the following week, secretly hoping she’d find herself wrapped around her opponent again. Not because she liked him at all but so she could tell him what an ass he was.

Or that’s what she told herself.


	20. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Caroline and klaus as rival lawyers

**California Superior Court, Beverly Hills CA - Tuesday, 11 July**

“Objection, Your Honor! Opposing Counsel is badgering the witness.”

“Since when did asking a perfectly normal question constitute badgering?” She could feel his blue eyes boring into her, almost like he was trying to remember her naked.

Ass.

“Overruled, Ms Forbes,” the judge replied, not before casting an unimpressed glance in the defense attorney’s direction. “But if I was you, I’d stop talking back, Mr Mikaelson.”

“Apologies, Your Honor,” he said, sending her his signature smirk. “It won’t happen again.”

Ass.

Caroline Forbes thrived on competition which was why she was known as one of the best defamation lawyers in California. Celebrities far and wide flocked to Caroline for her services and winning track record. Unfortunately, she could see her unblemished run slipping away and it was all thanks to him.

_**LA Times Offices, El Segundo, CA - Friday 9 April (3 months earlier)** _

_Caroline consulted her appearance in the reflection of the elevator, straightening her black, suit jacket as the floor numbers ascended._

_The opposing counsel in her current case had requested a pre-trial meeting. As much as she loved the adversarial thrill of the courtroom, she wasn’t going to complain if the Los Angeles Times decided to write a big, fat cheque to her client._

_Skylar Lopez was a well known Hollywood actress who’d suffered significant financial loss after the Los Angeles Times ran an article asserting she was unprofessional and difficult on set. Caroline had her fair share of questionable clients but she knew Skylar had been unfairly treated._

_Caroline had dealt with the Times on a number of occasions and was confident she’d walk out of the meeting triumphant._

_Until the tables were turned._

_Walking towards the boardroom, Caroline was already imagining what would transpire. They’d offer a settlement that was too low but would ultimately meet her client’s demand. She was just that good._

_However, upon entering the room, everything changed when she saw him. His back was turned but, after all these years, she couldn’t mistake those broad shoulders even housed in a grey, suit jacket. Those dark, blonde curls were still slightly unruly like she remembered and she could still recall just how good it felt combing her fingers through them._

_Caroline liked to be in control and suddenly she felt like she was in free fall. He turned to face her, almost like he could sense her anxiety. Between the slight stubble and crimson lips, Caroline knew she was in trouble. The guy could also wear a suit and it should have been illegal given how well it moulded to his toned physique._

_“Hello, love.” It was a greeting she knew all too well and immediately transported her back in time to college._

_“What are you doing here?” Caroline hoped it didn’t sound as shaky as it felt._

_“Is this how you greet all your opposing counsels?” With his left eyebrow cocked, Caroline was trying to pretend it didn’t look sexy._

_“You are not my opposing counsel.”_

_“Well, that’s where you’re wrong,” he replied, sliding a manila folder towards her. “I’m acting for the defense.”_

_“But how? I thought you were in DC acting for all those questionable politicians.” It came out before she could stop it. Yes, maybe she’d followed him over the years since law school graduation but this wasn’t the way she saw their reunion going._

_“Sounds like someone has been stalking me.”_

_“You wish,” she growled, placing her briefcase on the table and consulting the folder he’d provided. “And, as a lawyer, I’m well aware of the fact that stalking is an illegal offence in all fifty states.” She couldn’t miss the way his left dimple made an unwelcome appearance at that point._

_“Fine. I guess you could say I felt like a change and, between you and me, those DC winters are a real killer without someone to keep you warm.”_

_Ass._

_“_ _Why don’t I believe you, Mikaelson?”_

_“I suppose that’s your problem, not mine, Forbes.” Their gazes lingered, Caroline attempting to look away but failing miserably._

_Ass._

_“My client is willing to offer a generous settlement,” he said, breaking their trance and handing her another piece of paper, his hand grazing hers teasingly in the process._

_“I’ll bet,” she shot back, finally regaining her composure. She looked at the page and was immediately insulted by the supposedly ‘generous’ offer. “This is a joke, right?”_

_“Do I look like I’m laughing?”_

_“This is insulting and you can pass that onto your client,” she offered. “Unless you’d like to meet my client’s demands here and now and save us all some time and money.”_

_“That’s the final offer, take it or leave it,” he uttered, his jaw clenched. Caroline knew enough of Klaus to realise he meant it._

_“Right, so, if we’re finished here, I suppose I’ll see you at trial?”_

_“Yes you will,” he promised. “You know during all those mock trials at Harvard, I always hoped that we’d meet up again and settle this for good.” Caroline stilled, knowing just how those mock trials ended after dark. In her dorm room between the sheets, all the pent up energy leading to one hell of a crescendo._

_“Unlike those mock trials when I was young and naive, I’m not going to sleep with you.”_

_“That’s a real shame, love.”_

_Ass._

_“See you in court.” She left, albeit on shaky legs, before the creeping blush threatened to reveal itself and her true feelings._

_She loved the idiot but she didn’t want him to know that. Ever._

**Honor Bar, Beverly Hills CA - Monday 27 July (2 weeks later)**

Turns out Caroline’s fears were premature and unfounded. She won the case, like many before it, and Skylar received full damages from the Los Angeles Times for defamation.

Instead of gloating over her unexpected win, she was currently drowning her sorrows in vodka. Or maybe it was her coping mechanism to block out the fun they could be having in a bed further uptown.

“I was a little upset you didn’t invite me to the party.” She turned, knowing that familiar voice all too well.

“Do you have a tracking device on me or something?”

“Your personal assistant thought I should know your whereabouts to provide the final paperwork,” he said, gesturing to the bar woman for a drink. Caroline couldn’t miss the flutter of her eyelashes knowing the effect he had on women.

She hated that she felt it too.

“Of course she did,” she growled, knowing he’d sweet talked Lexi too. “You’re such an ass.” Caroline was proud of the fact she finally verbalised it after all these months of control.

“Says the defamation warrior,” he whistled, taking a sip of his drink. He’d shed his suit since their last meeting and she couldn’t miss just how good he looked in that navy henley and jeans. It was almost like they’d gone back in time to Boston.

“It’s true and, quite frankly, you deserved it.”

“Last time I checked you left me, sweetheart.”

“We were both heading in different directions after graduation and excuse me if your reputation didn’t fill me with much confidence.”

“Wow,” he murmured, his gaze downcast. “I’ve followed your career too and what you’ve done is nothing short of phenomenal, not that I was expecting any less given your intelligence, dogged determination and ambition. But it seems as if you’ve not learned the biggest lesson.”

“And what exactly is that?”

“Not to judge a book by its cover,” he responded sincerely, his eyes now aligned with hers. “I love you, always have, but it seemed like what we had didn’t mean enough for you to try.”

“Well then, you’re mistaken,” Caroline replied gruffly, turning to face him. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since college.”

“You better hope I don’t report you to the police for all of that stalking, love.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Mikaelson,” she insisted, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and pulling him closer.

His lips felt familiar, like nothing had changed and Caroline didn’t mind that one bit. He promised to beat her in court next time and she relished in the impending challenge.

It was what they did after all.


	21. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Drabble prompts :) Here's one: Klaus and Caroline on a double date.... but not with each other!

“Go on a blind date with this guy she said, it will be fun,” Caroline muttered, consulting her appearance in the bathroom mirror.

“Last time I checked, I was on this weird double date too,” Katherine replied, applying a fresh coat of lipstick.

“And what happened to Bonnie? She promised she’d come along for moral support.”

“Clearly her and Kol found something better to do to occupy their time,” Kat joked, cocking her left eyebrow at her friend.

“I get that she’s in this new relationship but the least she could do is help break up the awkwardness. I’m struggling to find any kind of common ground with Elijah.”

“Maybe because you’re too busy arguing with my date over whether Mr Darcy’s pride was worse than Elizabeth Bennett’s prejudice. Also, the fact you can’t see how good your date looks in a suit is such a waste, Care. I mean Klaus is wearing a henley of all things.”

“The henley looks good, unlike other things about him. Anyway, you were always more into suits than me, Kat, and of course Mr Darcy’s pride was worse. Your date loves to freely offer his opinion when no one is interested in hearing it.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Kat teased, earning a dirty look from her best friend. “We better get back out there.”

“Must we?” She sighed. “I’m going to kill Bonnie for this.”

After they left the bathroom, Kat and Caroline weaved their way through the tables in the restaurant. Their dates were still seated, both clearly as uninterested in being there as them.

Caroline would be lying if she said they weren’t attractive. Clearly looks ran in the family but the worst part was she found her friend’s date almost too attractive. No matter what Kat said, that henley was accentuating all the right places.

“Let me guess, you were madly trying to come up with theories to dispute my argument?”

“Yes, because it’s all about you,” she groaned, flopping onto her seat next to Elijah. Caroline could tell he wished he could sink into the floor.

“Elijah, how about we leave these two to their petty arguments and you buy me a drink at the bar?”

“They’re not petty.” At first Caroline thought she heard an echo but realised he’d said the same thing at the same time. Talk about eerie.

“You don’t have to ask me twice, Ms Pierce.”

“It’s Katherine, please,” she smiled, grasping his arm. “I’d love to hear more about this suit you’re wearing, it’s exquisite.”

Caroline should have been offended Kat had stolen her date but given their lack of a spark she probably did the right thing.

“So, that’s where I went wrong,” he observed, breaking Caroline from her trance. “I should have worn a suit to impress your friend.”

“Well, she is a fashion designer,” Caroline offered by way of explanation. “I think it was your henley she took offence to and also the fact she’s bored by classic literature.”

“Unlike the writer,” he smiled knowingly in her direction. “Way to give me a complex about the henley though and to think it’s the best one in my collection.”

“I think we should keep that fact to ourselves, who knows what Katherine would do with that kind of information?”

“It’s funny because my brother seemed to think we’d hit it off,” Klaus shared. “But it wasn’t meant to be I suppose.”

Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat, wondering why she felt so disappointed he seemed to like Kat and not her. It was ridiculous really given she barely knew him and all they’d done so far was argue.

“According to Bonnie, Elijah and I supposedly have so much in common,” Caroline replied.

“Yes, it was evident given all that talking you two were doing,” he chuckled. “But for the record, he’s the one missing out.”

“Oh really?” Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows at him from across the table. She was anticipating another joke but was secretly hoping for something else. Some sign that tonight wasn’t a complete waste of her time.

“Really,” he confirmed, leaning closer, his spicy aftershave tickling her nostrils. “I’ve been distracted ever since you sat down, love.”

“And why have you been so distracted?”

“I was madly trying to work out how I could switch dates but looks like your friend came to my rescue. In fact, I’ll even thank her during my toast at our wedding.”

It should have freaked her out but for some reason Caroline didn’t flinch when he mentioned their future after knowing each other less than two hours.

“You’re crazy, not to mention in possession of one of the most over-inflated egos I’ve ever known.”

Mr Darcy was coming to mind and no doubt that was how he intended it.

“I guess we’ll wait and see.” His crimson lips curved into a knowing smile, as a stray dimple made an unexpected but not wholly unwelcome appearance.

Two years later they did marry and, as promised, Klaus thanked his sister-in-law Bonnie for her poor matchmaking skills and his other sister-in-law Katherine for helping him get the girl in the end.


	22. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline as Meredith Grey and Klaus as Derek Shepherd if u watched grey’s that is.

“How is it that you’re hungover on our first day? That is so my territory and, I’m not gonna lie, I feel a little left out.”

“If you’d like my hangover then you’re more than welcome to it, Kat,” she groaned, rubbing her temples in the hopes it would stop the excruciating pain ripping through her head.

They’d been friends since medical school and she still never failed to surprise Caroline. They were changing for their first shift as interns at Seattle Grace Hospital and instead of feeling nervous excitement, Caroline was nursing one hell of a headache. Unfortunately, the aspirin she’d taken was yet to take effect.

“What the hell are you doing in here still? I needed you in the ward yesterday, children,” the loud voice boomed from what seemed like nowhere.

“Who is that?”

“Lorenzo St John. They call him the Dictator, he doesn’t mess around.” They looked over to see a fellow intern placing a stethoscope around her neck. “I’m Bonnie Bennett.”

“Well, I’m Katherine Pierce and this hungover mess is Caroline Forbes.”

“On your first day?” She asked incredulously, her brown eyes full of concern.

“It’s a long story,” she growled, wondering how she got herself into this mess.

Yes, that’s right. She’d been ridiculously nervous the night before and decided to de-stress at the nearby bar. What followed was too much tequila and too much sex. Actually, the sex was more than okay given the guy in question. He was hot, a little cocky for her liking, but after a few drinks it didn’t seem to matter. So much so, that she was still imagining just how good he felt.

“Get your asses out here STAT,” the ‘Dictator’ bellowed.

What followed was a stream of cursing and insults. Caroline was trying to stay focused but it was difficult given she wanted the earth to swallow her up. Her fellow interns didn’t know it, but given her legacy the pressure she felt was immense. Her mother, Dr Liz Forbes, was one of the best brain surgeons and had practiced at this very hospital.

“It’s okay,” an unknown voice whispered in her direction. “You’ll learn to block him out.”

She whipped her head around to meet the voice, not realising just how much of a bad move that was given her self-inflicted health issues. The head spin was confronting but after it finally subsided her gaze focused on her fellow intern and decidedly cute brunette.

“And how do you know that?”

“Trust me,” he replied mysteriously.

“The Attendings might not be so easy to ignore though.” Caroline’s mind was foggy anyway but his comments only confused her further. She decided to ignore that for now.

“I’m Caroline Forbes,” she offered, holding out her hand.

“Kol.” No surname provided but that was the least of her worries at that present moment.

“So, how do you have all of this intel on day one?” Before he could respond, they were interrupted by Lorenzo’s voice.

“Nice to see the children are still gossiping,” he chided, given them both side eye as he came to a stop. Caroline would have found him and that cute accent attractive if he wasn’t such an overbearing ass. She was always a sucker for accents, last night was case in point.

“This is Doctor Mikaelson,” he introduced. “He’s the premiere brain surgeon in the northern hemisphere and we are lucky to call him our own at Seattle Grace.”

It wasn’t the navy scrubs and white coat that grabbed her attention, it was the Doctor in question. Those crimson lips and blonde curls were so very familiar and not in a good way.

Caroline felt the nausea overcome her all at once. Yes, she was in a hospital but it seemed like the places to empty her stomach were limited. She took off in a sprint, running to the nearest bathroom and trying to block out the consequences.

Ten minutes later she found herself on the floor of the toilet cubicle trying to pretend this wasn’t happening on her first day as an intern. She just hoped her mother wasn’t looking down from heaven at that particular moment.

“Are you okay?” She knew that voice all too well and apparently it belonged to the Attending she happened to sleep with last night.

“Why do you care?” She moaned. Maybe she should have been more respectful given his god-like status at Seattle Grace but she was too far gone to care.

“I might have fed you too many tequilas and for that I’m sorry,” he offered, his tone sincere. “It takes a few years as a surgical intern to know your limit.”

“You lied to me.”

“I don’t recall you telling me anything personal either, love,” he shot back. “But I wouldn’t take last night back for anything.”

Caroline immediately felt emboldened to stand up and confront her one-night-stand. She was shaky at first but knew this was necessary. She opened the door, surprising him given the shock reflected in his blue eyes, only accentuated by the colour of his scrubs. She shook her head, determined to concentrate even if he was making it difficult and she still had some residual dizziness.

“Last night never happened, you got me?”

“I know the tequila is messing with you but...”

“It can’t be anything,” she pressed, lips pursed. “You are my superior and I don’t want any favouritism, got it?”

He seemed to falter, his eyes scanning her face for some kind of alternative reaction. She wanted to believe the feelings were non existent but she wasn’t so sure. Caroline was struggling given how much she wanted to kiss him again but instead stayed firm. Her career meant everything. Sure, she was attracted to him and the sex was out of this world, but they couldn’t pursue it.

“Noted,” he smiled, albeit sadly. Caroline was pretty certain the dimple he flashed wasn’t by accident. “I’m only here to show you how to save a life, right?”

Caroline nodded numbly in response, trying to ignore just how close he was and how much she wanted to kiss those tempting, crimson lips. It wouldn’t be the first or last time she felt that way. Nor would it be the last time they lost control and gave into their feelings.


	23. No Refunds or Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of fusion with Holidate but with my own twist. Workaholic Caroline Forbes gets more than she bargained for when she receives a surprise gift on Christmas Eve from her friends.

“I’m sorry, you did what now?” Caroline hissed, pulling her friends away, strategically ensconced behind the impressive, Christmas Tree. She was attempting some level of discretion but that pretty much ended when her Christmas ‘gift’ was unveiled.

“You’re always so picky and difficult to shop for, Care,” Katherine argued, Bonnie by her side nodding enthusiastically. “Plus, we wanted to surprise you and given that shocked expression I think we succeeded.”

“The reason I’m shocked is because you gifted me a person. Like a real life, living, human being.”

“She called him a human being, Kat, I think that’s what they call progress,” Bonnie smiled triumphantly.

“It was a slip. Excuse me if I’m a little distracted by your totally inappropriate gift.” she growled, sneaking a glance at him from between the green, pine needles. Why did he have to look so good in that woollen sweater with those lips and those curls and those damn dimples?

“Anyway, Klaus Mikaelson is most definitely an extra terrestrial.” He was also closely related to her friends’ boyfriends which was not a good thing in Caroline’s book. She’d begrudgingly accepted that he’d be around every now and again but not disguised as a present at her own house on Christmas Eve.

“You always loved ET.”

“Leave him out of this,” she shot back, eyeing Bonnie. “You don’t just go around giving people other people as gifts.”

“Drama queen much? Caroline, he’s not the gift,” Kat clarified.

“Great because I was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with this entire scenario.”

“It’s the services he provides.”

“Wow! Who knew Klaus Mikaelson moonlighted as a Christmas gigolo?” Caroline scoffed, wondering if they were playing a prank or she’d drunk too much of her nana’s spiked eggnog. “If they haven’t made a Hallmark movie about this yet then I’m buying the rights.”

“We are gifting him to you as your holidate,” Kat insisted, rolling her eyes for added effect.

“I’m sorry?”

“A holidate is someone you take as your date to all holiday celebrations throughout the year,” Bonnie grinned, clearly pleased with their gift.

“We both know you have that New Year’s work function,” Kat added. “We love you, even with those workaholic tendencies, so what better way to make those witches from legal accounts jealous than to show up with some English eye candy?”

“Our gift is valid for an entire year of holiday fun,” Bonnie added.

“Oh, and no refunds or exchanges,” Kat winked.

“I suppose that would be difficult given I don’t have a receipt of purchase,” Caroline groaned sarcastically. “I need more eggnog to process this whole ridiculous episode.”

“I know you don’t love me, Forbes, but there’s no need to turn to alcohol addiction.”

Speaking of English eye candy. She turned around not quite sure what she was going to say or do. Her friends then decided to make themselves scarce. Traitors.

“Pretty sure you should be used to driving girls to drink, Mikaelson,” she snapped. “And if this is your idea of a joke then...”

“Says the girl wearing the festive, elf hat?” He reached out and tugged playfully on the bell at the end. She was trying to focus because he smelled so good and his close proximity was making it difficult to concentrate. She hated him. Well, that’s what she’d been telling herself since he’d crashed into her life nine months ago, mainly thanks to her friend’s bad taste in men.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I lost a bet to my cousin Matt,” she replied through gritted teeth. “We do it every year so as to try and avoid unnecessary, family dress-ups. I don’t get around in Christmas garb for fun.”

“Well, you wear it well, love, especially with that cell phone stuck to your ear permanently.”

“It’s called a job and why exactly did you agree to this? Or did they spike your eggnog too?”

“Number one, I have a job too, sweetheart, go figure. But being single at the holidays is torturous at best and if I can avoid my mother’s forlorn and pitying expressions I’ll do it. Surely you have some relatives and friends you want to shut down?”

“Maybe but, even so, I don’t like you in that way,” she blurted out. “Like, not if we were the last two people on earth and we had to procreate to save the human race.” Caroline was rambling uncontrollably, and she knew it.

“Well, someone certainly has tickets on herself,” Klaus chuckled earning a dirty look from his newly acquired holidate. “Good to see that we are on the same page at least.”

“Exactly! No kisses at midnight, no roses on Valentine’s Day and I get full costume approval on Halloween.”

“Someone needs to read the holidate contract,” he murmured, placing the paper in her hands.

“There’s a contract?”

“This is a fifty-fifty partnership, love. Trust me, I insisted on that when your friends decided to draft me for this task. We can discuss all holiday particulars beforehand.” She was frozen, not quite sure how to react. How was he more organised than her? “And I hate red roses so no worries about Valentine’s Day.”

“I still don’t like you,” she grumbled before making her way toward the kitchen. “Where is the damn eggnog?”

_**12 months later...** _

“Nice elf hat” she joked, tweaking on the bell like he had all those months prior. Klaus wore it way too well, but she wasn’t all that surprised. “Matt is a swindler when it comes to bets. He’s considering a professional poker career in Vegas, so don’t feel bad”

“Given your skills, maybe you should join him then, love?”

The Klaus she knew should have been upset by his current predicament but the lazy grin on his face was telling her something else entirely. Those creases in the corners of his eyes definitely meant something big.

Love.

“I’d much prefer to hang out with you and mistletoe,” she smiled, capturing his lips with hers. Caroline would never get sick of that feeling. Ever. “And anyone who can celebrate the holidays like you deserves a lifelong commitment.”

She wanted to hate her friends for their ‘i told you so’ looks and constant commentary but it didn’t seem to matter when it came to him. Even though she still detested the term she’d begrudgingly fallen in love with her holidate.

“I’m so glad I never had a sales receipt for you.”

“There was a receipt?” He asked incredulously pulling back and breaking the spell between them. “Why do I suddenly feel like a piece of meat?”

“You should be so lucky,” Caroline teased. “But apparently I was told no returns or exchanges and for that I’ll be forever grateful.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys.”

“Only to my one and only holidate.”


	24. Where You Left Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outtake from the Originals Season 5 premiere cleaning scene in Paris.

_**Paris, France** _

"Seriously, Klaus?" He raised his gaze curiously to the blonde in question, hands on delicious, pant-clad hips with a cleaning cloth grasped firmly in her right hand.

What had he done now?

The Original Hybrid was already on hands and knees scrubbing the blood stained floor at her behest. What more could she possibly want?

"You'll have to be more specific, love," he growled, pretending to be annoyed by her constant interruptions but a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips thinking he'd gladly clean all day, if it meant Caroline would stay forever.

She'd arrived like a whirlwind but had since become more like a calm in the eye of the storm he'd been living in the past seven years. She was as beautiful as ever, not that Klaus doubted that, but there was something different about her. It was a calming combination of experience and maturity, even if she did throw him roughly against a wall.

The fact she could barrel into his life, grab him by the neck and make him fall in love with her all over again was familiar as it was overwhelming. There were two things the most powerful creature on the planet didn't do and it was let anyone manhandle him or make him partake in domestic chores. Within thirty minutes she'd done just that and it was like no time had passed between them and Klaus couldn't have been happier at his current predicament.

"You missed a spot," she gestured to a small drop the size of an ant.

"I don't think they'll notice," he shot back. Riling up Caroline Forbes was one of his favourite pastimes, one he had severely missed.

"That's beside the point," she hissed, bending down and pushing him over so she could clean up the offending mark. "This is a heritage building and I'm fairly certain the interior designers didn't have 'hybrids go wild' blood splattered floor coverings in mind."

She was now rubbing up against him, most probably by accident given just how much she was getting into cleaning the floor but Klaus wasn't about to complain.

"Hybrids go wild? You make it sound like some kind of a spring break teen adventure gone wrong."

"Didn't think you were into that kind of thing but, you know, each to their own," she muttered.

"Probably more Kol's speed back in the day," he chuckled. "You know when I promised to show you Paris one day I never imagined we'd be cleaning blood stained floors."

"Well, you know if you'd actually behaved and not decided to massacre half the city we could be sitting in a cute, roadside café eating beignets," she stopped briefly to send him her best eyebrow raise.

"Tease," he smirked, flashing her one of his dimples in return.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Try flirting with me when I'm here to reprimand you for being an absentee father. The fact I also ended up reprimanding you for your terrible cleaning techniques was something entirely unexpected."

"What can I say? I have minions for this type of thing incase you'd forgotten."

"How could I forget," she mumbled, back to rubbing the floor with her cloth.

"Have you perhaps had this obsessive, compulsive, cleaning condition looked at, love?"

"Have you had this obsessive, compulsive, serial killing thing looked at, Mikaelson? Last time I checked a bit of a cleaning habit has nothing on this roomful of dead bodies."

"Touche," he conceded. "But I think you're going to have to tutor me in all things cleaning if this place is ever going to resemble its former glory."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she drawled, a grin crossing her face as she said it.

"Only the obsessively, compulsively clean ones," he promised.

"Well, for starters," she began, looking him up and down critically before placing her hand on his left hip. "Your stance is all wrong for the maximum scrubbing impact."

"Well, we can't have that now, love, can we?" He felt his body heat up from her touch, his hand instinctively covering hers protectively. Their gazes met, dark blue against light and it was obvious she was struggling with just how close they'd become.

"Get serious, Klaus," she growled, her hands finding his neck again. "I'd have no qualms in killing you, if you touch me like that again, got me?"

"I have to say I'd be interested to see you try," her annoyed expression was telling Klaus he'd gone too far.

"Noted."

"Now, let's get back to the cleaning, shall we?"

"I'd be more than happy to get you that beignet for all your assistance, love," he smiled, grateful for any extra time he had with Caroline.

"I guess we'll have to see just how well you clean up your mess, Mikaelson," she barked, her double meaning was not lost on him. "Now, back to work."

Klaus could swear he saw her pink lips curve into a small smile but wasn't brave enough to call her out on it, not yet anyway.


	25. Jealous Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked your cleaning 'deleted scene' from the first episode how about another one? A jealous Klaus asking why she was in France and the ensuing dialogue? Thank you.

_I was dreaming of the past and my heart was beating fast… I began to lose control…_

"I was in France already," she shot back, her blue eyes never leaving his. Klaus was filled with equal parts of shock and excitement. There was also a niggling portion of apprehension. Hence his subsequent question.

"Winter getaway?" He was trying to be calm but was waiting, albeit impatiently, for her reply.

"For work." Klaus wanted to celebrate then and there but at the same time he wanted to be calm and collected.

Caroline Forbes was a goddess and he was fairly certain there would have been multiple suitors lining up to try and make their claim on her heart since they parted ways. Klaus would have joined the line but he'd already done that on multiple occasions and didn't want to seem desperate yet again.

"So, there's a principal's, magic school convention somewhere in Paris then?"

"Are you being condescending, Mikaelson?" She growled, hands now on shapely hips, he was struggling to concentrate on just her face if he was being honest.

"I was merely stating a fact, you know given you're here for work and last time I checked that's what you did, Caroline."

"Did you always ramble like this or was I too much of a naive, young vampire to pick up on it in Mystic Falls?"

"Seems like you're the one deflecting now, love," he smirked, moving closer cheekily and fastening a stray lock of blonde hair behind her left ear. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"If you expect me to strip, I'm fairly certain we're both familiar with what's underneath this clothing so probably not surprising at all."

"I was actually referring to our inner selves," he grinned, trying to keep his composure but secretly wanting her to get naked even if he'd committed every curve to memory from their last tryst.

"Klaus Mikaelson does new age therapy? Well, I never." She chose that moment to shakily push him away, Klaus was secretly confident she wasn't over him just yet.

"Yoga has certain relaxation techniques, as long as I don't need to kill anyone in between."

"Nice to see nothing has changed with your lack of anger management," she quipped sarcastically.

"I'm perfectly calm."

"Says the guy who was jealous about my being in France for a getaway," she shot back, hands now crossed over her chest questioningly.

"I was just checking I didn't need to kill someone less worthy of you love, consider it my gift."

"It's not my birthday and I have to admit this isn't usually the way gift giving goes down in the Forbes household anyway," she offered. "Admit it, you're jealous."

"Klaus Mikaelson doesn't do jealous, love."

"But he obviously still loves speaking in the third person," Caroline shot back sarcastically. "This isn't why I came back."

"And why did you come back, Caroline?"

"To see if you're okay," she murmured, her blue eyes finally finding his. "Because as much as you think I don't care, I do."

"And why do you care, love?"

"I suppose that depends on why you're jealous?"

"Seems like we've hit a stalemate then," he offered, eyebrows raised. "And you know how much I hate to lose."

"So, how exactly are we going to come to some sort of agreement then?"

They both held each other's gaze secretly excited that their foreplay was only going to lead to something even more exciting. After all, all they ever wanted was an excuse to be together and now they had it. Keeping their hands off each other was going to be another challenge that neither were too upset about either.


	26. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted moments from The Originals Season 5 episode 6 where Klaroline go on a road trip to find Hope. Points of view will alternate.

_**Somewhere near mile marker 79, outskirts of New Orleans, LA** _

"Must you play with the radio, Mikaelson?" She asks banging her hand on the steering wheel, her frustrated tone not lost on Klaus.

The Original hybrid thinks he's minding his own business but obviously he's found some way to annoy his travelling companion. It feels like old times and for some reason he's content, even as everything unfolds with his truant daughter.

When Caroline came to him earlier, Klaus had initially been buoyed. After all, this was the second time they'd met in as many weeks; first in France and now his beloved hometown of New Orleans. The same place he promised to show her one day. Klaus didn't think it was possible to be so in love with her still but he was, the fact she smelled and looked so heavenly was only toying further with his fragile emotions. If only the circumstances of their reunion had been different he might have kept his promise.

"I see you have the headmistress act down, love," he replies, lazily.

For someone who's in an extremely bad mood, Caroline can't miss the slight tugging at the corners of his crimson lips. Ass. One for touching her stuff and two for drawing her attention to that mouth she still remembers so well.

Showing up in New Orleans had been a difficult decision, she was caught between being the responsible principal of his daughter's school and revisiting her very present feelings. Being close to him again was a challenge to say the least. France had been difficult enough and now here she was again tempting fate and trying not to imagine him naked wearing only a dimpled smile.

She chooses not to respond, only prompting Klaus to elaborate on his many issues.

"Look, if the music was a little better, I might be tempted not to touch," he hisses, pressing all the buttons at once and giving it an extra hit for good measure.

"Sorry I don't have any of your one thousand year-old favourites on my playlist," she mutters, sarcastically.

"I swear if you break it, you bought it," she snaps, clearly feeling somewhat out of control having to drive while he fiddles with god knows what, he always did love that control-freak side to her, amongst other reasons.

"You realise that even if I do break the radio, with your substantial vampire capabilities you can easily acquire another?"

"That's so not the point," she murmurs.

 _Like that night you asked for a prom dress, he thinks, but doesn't verbalise_.

Klaus is struggling with the myriad of memories racing through his mind, she always has that effect on him, again amongst others.

"Seriously, you're worse than my students who think it's okay to get through life purely on supernatural powers alone."

"Well, I can't completely disagree…"

"Of course you can't but I suppose after being on this earth for a bajillion years you don't know any better."

 _Again the memories race back. Like the supposed fifty bajillion messages he left on her phone after mistakenly being staked by Silas_.

"I realise there's an age difference, love, but no need to rub my nose in it," he quips.

"You started it, grouchy," she replies childishly, but he can't miss the sly smile she flashes in the rear view mirror.

"Apologies for my impatience, I'm just plotting how I'll kill this boy when I find him. Skinning seems to be the preferred option before ripping out his heart."

"What did we discuss about those unhealthy thoughts?"

"Not to have or entertain them, but have you met me, sweetheart? We all know that was wishful thinking on your part," he chuckles. "Or I could throw on some petrol and set him alight before a nice stake to the heart?"

"You are having way too much fun at my expense, although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," she grins surprisingly. "Maybe you just need something to take your mind off those death wishes?"

"I'm listening…"

And he actually is, in fact his mind is going a million miles a minute wondering just what she is going to suggest. Klaus can definitely suggest a few tactics to keep them both occupied.

"I think we should play a game," she suggests, turning to glance at him briefly before returning her concentration to the road ahead.

"Like?" if he had a heartbeat, Klaus knew his heart would be racing right now. What could she possibly have in mind?

"Oh, so now you decide to be quiet and stop ruining my stuff," she scoffs. "How about Eye Spy? I was the Eye Spy champion three years running in primary school."

Klaus isn't surprised given her competitive nature, another thing he finds eternally endearing about the bubbly blonde.

"I don't doubt that," he shares, a knowing smile escaping his lips. "But I have a feeling it's not going to quite cut it in terms of keeping my mind fully occupied."

"Trust me, you will," she offers. "You go first." Klaus sighs knowing she means well in all of her Caroline Forbes perkiness but he's disappointed this is her first choice. He gives her another look and the raise of her eyebrows tells Klaus she's back in headmistress mode.

"I spy…" he falters.

"With my little eye…" he gives her a look which plainly says he's not one of her younger students she needs to prompt.

"Are you going to let me finish?"

"Call it the competitive, teacher in me."

"You don't say," he growls. "Fine, I spy with my little eye something beginning with R."

"Really Klaus? You couldn't have thought of anything more original than road?"

"How do you know it isn't road but some brilliant idea you're never going to guess?"

"Because I was the eye spy champion 3 years…"

"In a row, I got that, Caroline," he shoots back, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "Of course I can come up with something else but I would rather name all the ways I can kill that boy starting with the letter R if I'm being truly honest."

"Fine, what will get your mind off maiming your daughter's boyfriend then?"

"Certainly not calling him that," Klaus replies, emitting a low wolf like growl and Caroline knows she's gone too far.

"What can I say, old habits die hard, spoil sport," she mutters. "What do you want to play?"

He stills for a moment and suddenly she's feeling self conscious about how he's interpreting her rather loaded question given their past. Damn him for being so gorgeous in that henley and making her want to do things she's only dreamt about.

Klaus is finding it difficult to compose himself, mainly because his arousal is growing steadily and threatening to escape his jeans and give his intentions away. What does she expect saying something so suggestive and looking so delectable? He's long dreamt of games they could play together, even a car scenario wasn't completely out of the realms of possibility in his mind.

"Fine," he coughs, attempting to regain some control of the situation. "Truth or dare."

"You cannot be serious," she drawls by way of response.

"I'm deathly serious love, what do you have to hide?"

"Next you'll suggest spin the bottle," she scoffs, avoiding the question, a healthy blush crossing her face yet again and doing nothing to contain his budding excitement.

"That was my first choice but unfortunately no bottle," he teases, sending her a wolfish grin from the passenger seat.

"I have nothing to hide," she murmurs. "You're going to wish you never challenged me Mikaelson, I win everything I play."

Caroline wasn't so confident; in fact she was terrified. Terrified of the fact that Klaus would see right through her and the feelings she'd kept so carefully hidden for years. But now they were alone, emotions threatening to be laid bare and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to talk her way out of this.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see," he boasts.

Klaus knows from their past, he was the one who was always honest, always wore his heart on his sleeve. It was Caroline who continuously hid their burgeoning attraction and if anyone had anything to lose, it was her.

"Do you regret the time we spent together?"

"Seriously?" She stalls, her blue eyes widening. "Okay, if it'll take your mind off of wanting to murder an innocent teenage boy, then no, I don't regret our time together."

Klaus is fairly certain he all his dreams have just come true and he could take a white oak stake to the heart and die a happy hybrid. 

"Hello, Klaus?" She asks, breaking him from his trance. "I said truth or dare."

"Dare," he smiles, thinking this could get very interesting.


	27. You Make My Heart Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Tina! Thanks for the edit that inspired this drabble. 
> 
> Synopsis: Renowned Chef Klaus Mikaelson has a bad reputation until he meets food blogger Caroline Forbes and has no idea how to handle her or the unfamiliar feelings she evokes, especially that annoying ability to make him smile.

_**3 May - Alinea - 1723 N. Halsted St, Chicago IL - 3pm** _

“I’m not going to do some stupid interview, you know I have other, more important things to do, right?”

Klaus Mikaelson didn’t do interviews. He didn’t need to because his accomplishments spoke for themselves. He hadn’t slogged away in kitchens since he was twelve and worked his way through culinary school and some of the best restaurants to waste his time.

Being a world-renowned chef owning not one, but four, three-Michelin-starred restaurants across the globe meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted. But yet here she was running his life. Still.

“Like yell at me? I mean, you’ve been doing that since we were little so I guess it’s nothing I haven’t experienced before.”

“I knew I should have never mixed business and family,” he snapped. “You always throw our childhood back in my face as an excuse to insult my life choices.”

“Because it’s too easy not to,” she pouted, flicking a stray, blonde lock over her shoulder. “And, while I am unfortunately related to your sorry ass, I am also your publicist and this interview is good for your career.”

“I don’t need publicity.”

“Correction, you do need publicity,” she argued, her fork now attacking the very veal he’d cooked with more fervour than needed.

“Easy on the product, little sister,” Klaus growled, his protectiveness for his art on full display.

“Oh, silly me I thought it was already dead,” she shot back, tartly. “And before you interrupted, I was going to say that, yes maybe you shouldn’t need publicity given your career achievements, but that was before you dropped an entree on the food critic’s lap from the _Chicago Tribune_ , fired your sous chef in front of the entire restaurant and insulted Gordon Ramsey on national television.”

“Ramsey is a sell out, I stand by my comments,” he muttered. “The critic had it coming and, now you mention it, so too did that sorry excuse for a sous chef.”

“You realise people call you the angry chef, right?”

“Better than the naked chef I suppose.” He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Klaus wasn’t in the business for gimmicks or to secure his own cooking program. He took his food seriously and there was nothing wrong with that.

“At least people like Jamie Oliver,” she replied, arching her eyebrows knowingly. “Anyway, there’s no point in arguing because she’ll be here in five minutes.”

“Please tell me you didn’t just schedule an interview without my permission?”

_**1717 N. Halsted St, 3:10pm** _

“What’s with the expression of impending doom, Care Bear?” He asked, lugging his camera equipment as they walked up the block toward _Alinea_.

“What have I told you about calling me that?”

“Not to do it but it’s too fun not to, Care Bear.” Given his general maturity level, Caroline decided it was a losing battle and she had more important things on her mind.

“Anyway, it’s not doom,” she muttered. “It’s just the overwhelming desire not to do this interview but given I don’t want to get fired and also pay my rent, there’s no other option.”

“Is someone afraid of the angry chef?”

“Oh, puh-lease, I’m not afraid. Although, I might not be able to bite my tongue if he decides to insult me like he did Gordon Ramsey.”

Caroline wasn’t one to judge but his indiscretions were well-known and well-documented. Although, chefs with egos weren’t an entirely new phenomenon to the industry or to Caroline given interviewing them was her job.

“You and I both know Ramsey deserved that dressing down, if anything Mikaelson earned my respect that day.” Caroline couldn’t argue with that.

Although this one was another kind of beast.

The effortlessly attractive kind. For Caroline, this was an unsettling prospect. Until she reminded herself why she was here in the first place.

Caroline loved food. Sometimes, she thought, more than life itself. So, when she became a food blogger after graduating with a journalism degree from Northwestern, it wasn’t a surprise. She was currently the senior blogger at popular food blog _Delicious_.

“You love food and writing about it,” Was Enzo reading her mind? “How about instead of focusing on the negative, remember that this will be your biggest interview yet. Think about all of the exposure this will garner.”

The upper echelons of _Delicious_ had decided that an interview with Klaus Mikaelson would be a big scoop. Caroline was all for interviewing chefs about their food and the passion behind it but she knew her editor wanted something less about his craft and more about his bad boy reputation.

“Yes, but I want to write about food, not produce tabloid fodder.”

“Just think, once you do this then maybe you’ll have enough of a following to start your own blog and write what you want and not what someone tells you to do.”

“Mmmm, you do have a point.”

“Of course I do because Enzo knows everything. Also, take me with you because you’d be lost without me, sweetcheeks.”

“Third person, huh? That ego of yours knows no bounds, Lorenzo.”

“You know it, Care Bear,” he joked, flashing his most dazzling smile. “Well, looks like we’re here.”

“Looks like it,” she murmured, noting the intimidating sign overhead and wondering what she’d gotten herself into. “Here goes nothing.”

_**3:15pm** _

“Caroline Forbes?”

“You must be Rebekah and this is my photographer Lorenzo St John.”

Klaus, who’d been throwing a temper tantrum not one minute ago, found himself looking up into the blue eyes of one Caroline Forbes. Suddenly, all of the white noise of the moment fell away and it was just the two of them in the room together and the blonde in question was looking at him expectantly.

It was paralysing. But good paralysing he decided.

“Nik?” Rebekah questioned. Now they were both looking at him. Had he zoned out and not realised it? Well, if so, this was all kinds of embarrassing. “Caroline is the senior blogger for Delicious and she’s here for that interview, you know the one we talked about earlier?”

Yeah, ten minutes earlier, he thought to himself doing everything he could not to bite back in front of the new arrival.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr Mikaelson, I have to say I’m a big fan of your…”

“Look, it’s not going to be possible, I have to prep for dinner service,” he lied, although regretted it immediately when he noticed her expression. Klaus wasn’t used to being nice, it wasn’t in his DNA and usually it didn’t bother him. Until now.

Klaus decided to blame it on the foreign feelings she was causing. As soon as he got some distance between them it would be fine, especially that vanilla scent he couldn’t ignore given it was infiltrating his first line of defence.

Klaus liked women, in fact he slept with many when his busy schedule permitted, but that was sex and nothing else. Just the way he liked it, easy and unemotional.

“Why don’t we multitask then? I’m happy to help.” Her voice was light and melodic. Klaus was hoping it wasn’t going to sound so enticing. He also wasn’t expecting that response. “I worked in a restaurant kitchen for years, I can do dishes, polish cutlery and peel a mean potato and an onion, well almost without crying.”

Why was he buoyed by that ridiculous statement and increasingly trying not to flash her a goofy smile?

Klaus didn’t smile. He just didn’t. Ever.

This wasn’t how he saw his day going at all. He was going to kill Rebekah. Before he could reply, the current subject of his ire spoke.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” she grinned. “How about Lorenzo and I make ourselves scarce then?”

“It’s actually Enzo, darling, you sound a bit too much like my mother and my oppressive boss Care Bear here.”

Klaus hadn’t even realised there was someone else in the room up until this point but it was clear Caroline wasn’t too impressed by his nickname or the oppressive part. Maybe they had more in common than he thought?

Care Bear. Klaus thought it was adorable. Then he could feel it, that idiotic urge to smile again.

Before he could object again, Rebekah had made a quick exit with the photographer and she was just standing there. Klaus could feel the awkward tension between them and knowing he’d caused it wasn’t helping matters. But he didn’t know any other way to act. Then the words he’d struggled with just tumbled out.

“How do you feel about fish?”

Not the most suave topic or question but this was his ‘uncomfort’ zone.

“Depends on the context.”

“The context?”

“I mean, if you think I can clean, fillet and debone a fish, you’ve obviously overestimated my cooking talents.” Klaus had to practically eat the smile that was threatening to appear. Again.

“Everyone has to start somewhere and get their hands a bit dirty, otherwise what’s the point?” He advised. “But, if you don’t want to then…”

“Oh, I never back away from a challenge, chef,” she promised. Again, the pesky smile was hovering just beneath the surface.

Leading her towards the kitchen, Klaus told himself that preparing a fish was definitely going to keep his emotions at bay and also block out that perfume which was throwing him off balance.

_**4:45pm** _

“Why do I feel like this was a ploy to distract me from my interview?” Caroline asked, dipping the fish into egg wash and then flour as instructed by her cooking mentor for the day.

This was not how she saw her day going. It was surreal to say the least. This guy was supposed to be an ogre but Caroline was realising he was something else entirely.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shot back. “But you filleted that fish like a professional, maybe you’ve missed your true calling?”

“I suppose I had a semi-good teacher,” she admitted wryly.

“Wow, tell me what you really think, Forbes.” Caroline was trying not to to get too caught up in the moment but Klaus Mikaelson had challenged every judgment she’d ever harboured about the temperamental chef.

He’d been unusually kind and patient. The one thing she’d noticed was that his overall demeanour didn’t match his expression.

He didn’t smile. Not once.

A few times, Caroline could swear it was close or maybe she was just imagining it?

“So, why do you like food?” It was a question she wasn’t expecting. Especially seeing as she was the interviewer and him her subject.

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be asking you?” He was silent for a moment, almost like he was contemplating it. “But I get the impression you don’t like that question much?”

“I’d much prefer to hear your story first, call it a warm-up.” Clearly he was nervous and Caroline was happy to oblige if it helped.

“My grandmother,” she smiled knowingly, visions of her nana filling her head. “When I was younger I’d go to her house most weekends and we’d cook together. She could make anything and everything. She died last year and it’s been tough without her but at least I still have those memories.”

Caroline didn’t mean to get personal, especially with the so-called “angry chef” but for some reason she felt nothing but comfort in his presence, even if he didn’t smile.

“What was her specialty?”

“Banana cream cheesecake,” she smiled, the taste of it rushing back in all its delicious glory.

“Hard to beat,” he murmured. “Have you ever eaten a Bananas Foster? My restaurant in New Orleans does a modern version over flame. According to my maitre’d there’ve apparently been a few proposals over dessert.”

“Over your dessert?”

“Someone sounds dubious. Let’s just say it’s fireworks but without the danger. Well, unless the tablecloth is accidentally set on fire but the fire department down there are pretty good first responders I understand.”

“I just didn’t take you for the romantic dessert type.”

“I suppose there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me then.”

“So, why do you like food then?”

“Well, of course I like food, I wouldn’t be a chef otherwise,” he shared, moving swiftly in behind her and taking the fillets from her hand and placing them in the hot pan, Caroline was trying not to react to his touch or that welcoming and heady mixture of sandalwood, spices and soap . “But one interview isn’t going to even begin to answer that question.”

He had a point and Caroline knew it. How could you sum up what food meant to you in one interview?

“So, what exactly are you trying to say? I do have a deadline to meet.”

“How about we schedule a follow-up interview tomorrow morning? Dinner service is imminent and if you stay I’m going to have to ask you to do more than fillet a fish. My pastry chef Lucien is also very needy, requires constant gratification, and you don’t want to be on the receiving end of that.”

“Not gonna lie I’m intrigued and by that I’m talking about Lucien. Did you insult his choux pastry or something?”

“Not if I want my patrons to eat dessert this century. But, if you insist on staying, there’s a whole pile of onions there with your name on it and we can call it even.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He raised his left eyebrow by way of response. Caroline was trying to ignore just how good he looked, even if there was no smile forthcoming.

“Fine,” she conceded. “Tomorrow morning but that’s it otherwise my editor might fire me.”

“Great, let’s make it 10:30, you can poach an egg, right? And I also expect extra crispy bacon.”

Caroline knew she was possibly in trouble and not because he was tasking her with cooking. Enzo would also parrot that particular concern but she couldn’t help herself. Today was probably the best day she’d had in a long time and she didn’t want it to end. She told herself that she’d return tomorrow and get her interview, that’s all she wanted from him, right?

_**4 May - Alinea - 1723 N. Halsted St, Chicago IL - 11am** _

Klaus Mikaelson was in uncharted territory.

That’s what scared him the most.

Caroline Forbes was seated across from him at his best, window table in jeans and a cream sweater, her plate empty and a very full but satisfied look on her face. Klaus decided to add that to his favourite expressions file. It was fast filling up and he’d only known her for 20 hours.

He wasn’t this guy. At all.

But she’d consumed his thoughts since their first meeting and all night through dinner service and beyond. He’d barely slept, but it wasn’t a bad thing. He’d been looking forward to seeing her as soon as she left.

The only problem? Not smiling because it was that difficult when she was in his presence. He had his reasons of course.

“So, why do you love food? And no arguments given I poached a mean egg and also let you have a reprieve yesterday.”

“The bacon could use some work, just saying.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome to cook itself yourself, Mikaelson. Are you always such a critic? Last time I checked that was my job. Also enough with the distractions. So?”

“My mum,” he admitted quietly, even if it took a minute or so to verbalise. For some reason her opening up about her grandmother had filled him with courage. He didn’t do feelings or talk about them for that matter. “She cooked with me practically from birth until she got sick last year.”

Those last words wobbled, it was unfortunate as it was expected. He’d struggled for a long time and losing his mother had been difficult.

“What was her specialty?” Klaus recognised the question he’d asked himself yesterday, but the fact her hand squeezed his at the same time filled him with the confidence and warmth he needed.

“Rosemary braised lamb shanks, it was her favourite protein. I’ve tried to pay homage on all my menus since.”

‘So, that explains the Saddle of Elysian Fields Farm Lamb with Babaganoush, Romano Beans and Harissa Jus on your menu then?”

“You’ve done your homework clearly?”

“That and the fact it’s the first time I’ve seen you smile, and I have to say it’s really nice.” Klaus didn’t even realise he’d let it slip but suddenly it didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t want to hide it, not with her.

“She used to tell me to smile all the time because I was too serious, you could say it’s something I’ve battled with ever since she passed.”

“All the more reason to smile, even just to introduce those dimples to the general public. Has anyone ever told you they should come with a warning?”

“No, but more than happy to discuss further.”

“If only, but I have to get going.” Klaus felt almost deflated that she was leaving as quickly as she’d arrived. Maybe he’d shared too much.

“Deadlines and all that. But if you could just consult the email I sent confirming the details of our interview that would be great.”

Klaus felt disillusioned, he’d opened himself up to someone and she was running away. She was out the door before he could even move from his seat. Checking his emails was the last thing he felt like doing, but his hand went to work on his cell checking it anyway and dreadfully waiting for its contents.

_“As of three minutes ago, I no longer working for Delicious. It wanted a story I wasn’t prepared to write. I like your smile and dimples too much and I also want a Bananas Foster.”_

His chest constricted as he read each word and his grin was unmistakable. It didn’t take long for him to reply.

_“You make my heart smile.”_

Tabloids would report months later that famed food blogger Caroline Forbes married famed chef Klaus Mikaelson in rural England after proposing over a dessert of Bananas Foster in New Orleans.


	28. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happened straight after that TVD wood scene against that tree? A possible scenario of what could have been in canon.

_**Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow** _

“You ripped my top.”

It was more of a statement than a question. He’d long since lost his top too, mind you his was hanging from the nearest branch and hadn’t met the same fate hers had, well yet anyway. It was still only early.

Bare chested, Klaus leaned lazily against the nearest tree his legs stretched out in front of him and his eyes closed in a deep state of relaxation. He was a lone wolf by nature and loved nothing more than to roam through the woods as the sunlight spilled through the trees and the birds sang their first melodies of the day.

It felt exactly like that but better.

Caroline had a calming ability over him that no one in his thousand-year existence possessed. Caroline Forbes was his happy place.

He eventually opened his eyes, noticing just how blue the sky was today. It seemed to have a vibrancy that was lacking before. He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact hue, a combination of periwinkle and cyan perhaps.

As he looked around, Klaus noticed that, In fact, everything seemed to be bursting with colour, including the ripped top she was complaining about. His glance moved past it, now resting on the blonde.

She was dressed only in her skimpy bra and panties and was hurriedly picking up stray pieces of clothing. Her golden waves were tousled and her creamy cheeks tinged pink from the exercise. He devoured her curves from afar thinking that was some pretty spectacular cardio. He wondered if she’d be up for another round.

“I’m part wolf, love, a top is nothing, you should see…”

“Seriously? It’s been what, ten minutes, and you’re already boasting to me about your previous conquests?”

“No, I wouldn’t dream of mentioning those,” he murmured, thinking none even came close to what he’d just experienced. “I was merely alluding to the fact that my wolf instincts tend to lead to ripping things in general, your top was case in point.”

“I liked that top.”

Liar. She barely even blinked when he tore her top, Klaus could tell she was too frenzied at that moment to care about anything other than finishing this dance they’d been doing for far too long.

“You didn’t seem to be complaining last time I checked.”

She had given up on her clothing hunt and was now looking at him directly. The brief tinge of pink had graduated to a more all-over look. Klaus resisted the urge to smirk, she loved it just as much as he did.

He’d been in love with Caroline Forbes for a while now and had conjured up many fantasies with her in the leading role over that time but nothing compared to the real thing. She was intoxicating, exquisite and feminine but at the same time their lovemaking was heated, intense and primal.

Klaus knew that she felt it too. He could tell in those cute, little whimpers she emitted when he tugged on her nipple and the way she groaned against his lips while he moved inside her.

“Alright, love?”

“Are you going to put on some clothes, Mikaelson?”

“Why, am I distracting you, sweetheart?”

She rolled her eyes, Klaus was actually surprised she’d taken so long to do that in his presence. She dropped her clothes tiredly and sat against the neighbouring tree.

“What am I going to wear now?” She really was worked up about a piece of fabric but Klaus knew there was more to it so decided to let her vent. “And more importantly how am I going to explain this to my friends. I was supposed to be saving Matt…”

“We discussed this, Caroline, the Quarterback is fine.”

“Even so, you were supposed to be back here killing someone you’d been chasing for 500 years.”

“But you told me not to and then I suppose we had to pass the time somehow.”

“You really need to stop doing what I tell you, Mikaelson,” she scowled. “Obviously that just gets us into trouble.”

“You call it trouble, I call it…”

“Stop right there,” she insisted, holding up her finger authoritatively. “We are not talking about it.”

“You mean the sex?”

“Shhhh, Klaus, they’ll hear you from all the way over in New Orleans.”

“So, basically what you’re telling me is that you’re suddenly shy that we had…” she looked at him warningly. “Relations of the hot hybrid kind?”

“You’ll never let me live that one down, will you?” He only nodded his head, not bothering to bite back. “Why are you so zen all of a sudden, where’s the Klaus Mikaelson who’s brooding and intense and wants to kill everyone?”

“He’s taking a much-needed break, you know after all of that exercise…”

“You realise I didn’t start the day thinking that we’d have sex, just so you know.”

”Does anyone really start the day thinking that?”

“You are finding way too much amusement in my…”

“In your?” He asked curiously. While he’d been calm, Caroline had been erratic and anxious.

“I don’t know,” she murmured, tipping her head back and closing her eyes. “This is all new to me.”

“Well, if that was your first time, love, you have great form,” he chuckled, attempting to lighten the situation.

There was much more at play here but Klaus knew it wasn’t the time or the day to discuss it. There was the matter of him saying he’d walk away but it wouldn’t be the first time Klaus had broken a promise. Plus there was also his promise of however long it takes and all of that.

“Yours isn’t too bad either,” she conceded, her eyes still closed.

“Not too bad? That sounds like a challenge to me,” he warned.

“Are you up for it?” She asked, finally turning to face him. Gone was the stress and indecision, now it was replaced by the same hunger he knew was reflected in his eyes.

“You bet your ass, love,” he grinned. “Let’s see what other clothes I can rip.”


	29. You're Making Me High (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King of New Orleans, Klaus Mikaelson, has a Valentine’s Day surprise for his Queen but she doesn’t like surprises so much so that things don’t go quite as planned

“Candles?”

“Check.”

“Champagne?”

“Check.”

“Red, rose petals spaced exactly 1.72 inches apart?”

“Was I really supposed to measure them? I thought you were joking?” Josh asked incredulously.

“Do you think I’m the type to joke?” Klaus insisted, staring down his minion and thinking it was difficult to find good help these days. “I’m more likely to remove your liver than do that.” Josh gulped, obviously regretting that comment.

“I’m sure she’s not going to notice.”

“This is Caroline Forbes, she notices everything and plans everything down to the last millimetre,” he hissed, gesturing to the door. “I’m expecting her favourite chocolate truffles to be delivered, let’s hope you don’t mess that task up as well.”

“Niklaus, stop being so damn picky,” Kol chided, “If she’s too busy measuring the distance between rose petals then you must be doing something seriously wrong in the bedroom. I’d be happy to give you some tips?”

“Didn’t I banish you from the compound until at least next century?”

“Funny,” he quipped. “I was just on my way out to pick up Bonnie for our Valentine’s date but thought I’d stop in and see how the big surprise is going.”

“Well, it won’t be much longer if you insist on telling everyone, Kol,” Rebekah interrupted. “Even Elijah knows.”

“And I’m most unimpressed given the household staff knew before me.” His elder brother appeared, immaculate in a suit as usual.

“I thought you both had plans?” Klaus sighed, thinking it was extremely difficult to get the place to himself.

“They do,” Kol replied. “Consider me shocked, I really thought Katherine and Enzo had better taste between you and me.”

“Like you can talk, Kol,” Rebekah shot back. “Anyway, we just came to wish you luck which we all know you are going to need.”

“Even my own flesh and blood have no faith in me,” Klaus muttered. “But I’m too busy to dwell on it. Now where is that white, La Perla box, I’m sure it was here earlier unless someone stole it?” He asked, his gaze lingering a little longer on his youngest and most wayward brother.

“What did you buy? Oh hang on, yuck, I forgot I was talking to my brother for a moment. I’d rather be dead than even touch lingerie you’ve bought for another woman.”

“Red corset,” Kol offered, his devious grin not lost on Klaus.

“What did you do with it?”

“Nothing much,” he mumbled, his siblings looking at him curiously. “Well, I may have seen that particular box in the kitchen before and taken a sneak peek…”

“How did it end up there?” Klaus demanded. “You really can’t get good help these days. Hang on, before what?”

“Before Caroline noticed it on the bench too and sort of took it.”

“We all know she can’t help herself,” Rebekah snorted. “That’s why you have to store all her Christmas gifts elsewhere she snoops that much.”

“Caroline is eager about surprises, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Except that she ruins every surprise, well every surprise that isn’t her own,” Kol noted. “It’s those control-freak tendencies.”

“I actually have to concur with Kol on that,” Elijah agreed.

“I don’t really care what you think, Elijah, and stop changing the subject, Kol,” Klaus growled, annoyed that he had to have such a menial discussion with his siblings when he had much more important things to tend to.

“It was a while ago, the last thing I saw she was headed towards the back stairs,” he offered, shrugging his shoulders.

Klaus didn’t bother with pleasantries like saying thank you, it wasn’t his style after all. He made his way down the stairs, his eyes darting around the compound curiously. Yes, he was frustrated she’d taken a component of his surprise early but Caroline could practically do anything and he’d forgive her. She didn’t need supernatural powers over him, her feminine charms were more than enough.

Josh was standing near the front door and Klaus noticed he hadn’t procured the truffles like he’d ordered.

“How difficult is it to do one, measly task?”

“She, uh, took them. I tried to stop her but…”

“Where did she go?” He asked, not bothering to tell him off because Klaus knew Caroline was unstoppable when a surprise was involved.

“She was heading towards the cellar.” Klaus took off, he wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do or say but he’d waited too long already for today.

He made his way downstairs, it seemed quiet at first, still even. Candles flickered in the distance creating a golden hue throughout, rose petals were scattered on the ground, spaced at the exact Caroline Forbes prescribed distance.

What he wasn’t expecting was the blonde in question sprawled across the antique, wooden table, her hair wild and loose, her naked limbs glowing in the candlelight. The bare scrap of material she did have on was his missing, red corset. It didn’t just fit her well, the silk and lace fabrics clung to each and every curve like a second skin. He licked his lips, devouring her with his eyes and thinking just how immaculate his taste was in lingerie and in women.

“I’ll admit I was going to come down here and admonish you for stealing my gift before I could give it to you myself…”

“But you thought better of it, right?” She teased, rolling over and propping herself up on one arm while helping herself to one of the liquor-centred truffles he was also missing. “It’s exquisite by the way.”

“You’re exquisite,” he emitted a low, throaty growl, desperate to close the distance between them and show her just how much he thought so. “You do realise I had a whole surprise planned upstairs?”

“I know.” she murmured. “Josh obviously failed math at school.”

“So, do you perhaps want to tell me why you decided to hijack our Valentine’s Day plans?”

“I thought we needed wine, a really full-bodied red,” she murmured, gesturing to the bottle nearby.

“I couldn’t agree more about the wine,” he concurred, remembering that for future rendezvous. “However, you’re not really answering my question, love. It wasn’t perhaps due to those control-freak tendencies by chance?”

“If you want to get lucky I’d suggest you delete control and freak from that sentence, Mikaelson.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he mumbled, realising she had a point. Damn Kol and Elijah for putting those thoughts in his head. “Forget those chocolates, you look good enough to eat.”

“For the record, I love your surprise but right now it’s the last thing on my mind,” she purred, sitting up and sending him the ‘come here’ signal with her finger.

“There’s something I wanted to say first…” she looked at him as if he was crazy for even mentioning anything else at that moment. Klaus figured that would have to wait.

He stalked toward the table, Caroline reached out and grabbed his black tie, pulling him closer and winding her long, creamy legs around his waist. Her lips were on his instantly while she removed his tie and ripped open his white shirt, buttons scattering all across the room.

“Nice work, love,” he moaned, against her lips as his shirt found its way to the floor.

Klaus wasn’t quite sure what was more arousing, the feeling of her lips massaging his, the chocolate taste on her tongue or the feeling of her nipples through the lace rubbing tantalisingly against his bare chest. In hindsight, it was probably a mixture of all three.

He leaned back, his lips journeying southward nibbling at her supple neck then feathering kisses along her collar bone before dipping his head lower and caressing the swell of her breasts. He felt her stiffen in anticipation as he made his way toward her left nipple, pushing back the fabric and claiming it hungrily with his mouth, his circular motions only increasing in speed and pressure as her cries became louder and more urgent with every flicker of his tongue.

He ran his hands along the curve of her waist and found his way to her lower abdomen. She bucked her hips forward to meet him desperate for his touch. He paused momentarily causing her to moan impatiently before pushing her panties aside and sliding his fingers into her hot centre and massaging her silky folds, emulating the same pressure and movement he was applying to her nipple.

“What do you want, love?” He demanded against her skin. His voice was low and husky, his arousal only growing as he witnessed her writhing in pleasure before him, her hair plastered to her skin and her porcelain skin now tinged pink from the excitement he incited within her.

“You, I want you. Inside me, now,” she panted as his finger found her clit and began rubbing it slowly causing her to cry out in what he knew were equal parts surprise and pleasure.

He quickened his pace as her body began to convulse, the building pressure too much to take as she cried out collapsing into his chest for support and quivered from the impact.

Klaus took the opportunity to undo his pants letting them pool at his feet. His boxer briefs following, his arousal that had been straining against his clothes now free from restraint.

Now recovered, she sent him a knowing smirk, her hands enveloping him and stroking his impressive length. Klaus inhaled sharply, his head rolling back to enjoy the sensations she was causing. He knew he was closer than he wanted to be but decided to blame it on just how delectable she looked in that corset.

He took charge, pulling her closer so his erection was pushing against her. Removing the barrier between them, he pushed inside. Caroline cried out, the feeling sending her towards another orgasm. He quickened his pace, his strokes moving harder and deeper into her wet centre. He could feel it coming, the pressure that had been building so close to its release.

Klaus didn’t know who came first but it didn’t matter as his groans intermingled with hers, the comedown from his high just as sweet as the climax. Maybe it wasn’t to the soundtrack of Marvin Gaye or between his silk sheets but it didn’t seem to matter when it was that all-consuming.

_**15 minutes later** _

They lay on the floor together naked, clothes strewn across the room as they drank wine from the bottle and fed each other truffles.

“I have to say I didn’t imagine the night going quite like this,” Klaus murmured, drawing circles on her skin with his fingers.

“Seems like I was the one doing the surprising,” she grinned, a brief flicker of victory in her eyes.

“Oh, so that’s what this is all about,” he drawled. “You were trying to beat me at my own game?”

“Maybe just a little bit,” she mumbled.

“Has anyone told you just how competitive you are, love?”

“I like to win, what can I say?” She teased, sending him her best smile. “Don’t tell me you’re complaining?”

“Of course not,” he replied, leaning across and fumbling with his discarded pants. “But there was something I wanted to say before you shamelessly seduced me.”

He pulled out the felt box from his pocket and moved into a kneeling position.

“Seriously?” She inhaled sharply, her blue eyes bigger than he’d ever seen them before. “Are you? Is this? Oh my…”

“I know you like to talk, love, but how about you let me do the talking just for a minute?” She nodded by way of reply. “I love you, Caroline Forbes, more than anything in this world, and I wondered if you would do me the honour of marrying me?” She placed her hands over her mouth, obviously still in shock.

“But you’re naked and so am I and we’re on the cellar floor drinking wine from the bottle,” she rambled. “Between you and me this is not how I saw our engagement story going because, you know, it’s not very G rated. How are we going to tell everyone about this?” She asked, clearly mortified by the prospect.

“My knee is about to give out,” he muttered, hoping she would get to the answer part sooner rather than later.

“Yes, yes!” She cried. “Of course I’ll marry you.” She pulled him towards her greedily so she could plant a lingering kiss on his lips. Klaus placed the ring on her finger noting how the large diamond sparkled brightly in the candlelight.

“You’ve made me the happiest hybrid in the world tonight, love,” he grinned, placing another kiss on her lips and then one sweetly over her temple. “As for how the proposal transpired, that’s all on you. I mean I had the perfect plan in place, remember?”

“And obviously you’ll never let me forget it,” she groaned. “But how about we use your version when we tell everyone?”

“I hate to break it to you but my siblings are aware of the change in plans and we both know just how big Kol’s mouth is, sweetheart.”


	30. With or Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah is diagnosed with a virus and sent to the hospital for observation. To help stop the spread, the two people closest to her in the past two weeks need to self-quarantine. The problem is her best friend and her brother can’t stand each other. Forced to live in the same house, will they kill each other or do something entirely different before 14 days is up?
> 
> (Please note: I realise this is a difficult time and the subject matter is serious but this drabble is designed to be some light relief during a tough time.)

_**I can’t live with or without you...** _

**Day 3**

“Honestly, Kat, I’m not sure if I can last much longer,” she groaned. “He sings in the shower, badly. he leaves the toilet seat up constantly and don’t get me started on his remote control form. He switches channels that fast I feel like I’m at a rave.”

Caroline lived in Los Angeles with Rebekah Mikaelson, they’d been friends for years. Her brother had shown up recently from London, where he was based, only for Rebekah to develop the virus. She was going to be okay but had been sent to hospital purely for observation purposes meaning they were imprisoned together as a precaution for fourteen whole days. To say she wasn’t coping was an understatement.

“So, you haven’t had sex yet?” She asked matter-of-factly. Even though she was currently staring at Caroline through a computer screen, she still had the annoying ability to cut straight to the awkward part.

“Kat! She hissed, looking down the hall to check he wasn’t listening. “Your inappropriateness knows no bounds even via Skype.”

“The way I see it is the sooner you have sex, the frustration you feel towards each other and the situation will dissipate. And who knows? If the sex is good you’ll not only have something to do to pass the time but you’ll also be getting your required cardio.”

“Seriously,” she growled. “Is sex all you think about?”

“About 93 per cent of the day,” she quipped. “Tell me you have a better idea?”

“Ah, not to sleep with him because he’s an arrogant asshat who thinks the world revolves around him?”

“I don’t think, love, I know,” he called out.

Unfortunately, she chose that exact moment to turn around and copped an eyeful.

“Wow, does he work out?” Kat cooed, obviously she’d also had the privilege of seeing him dressed only in a white towel tied low on his hips, his bare chest and six-pack on full display. Caroline felt her mouth go dry and was struggling to form words he looked that delicious.

“If you use all of the hot water again, Mikaelson, I swear I’ll come in there and..” she paused, realising what she’d alluded to.

“By all means, love,” he murmured, the dimple in his left cheek making an ill-timed appearance. “Maybe that way we can conserve water.”

“You are unbelievable,” she muttered. “Not if we were the last two people on the planet and we had to repopulate the earth.”

“Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me, Forbes,” he chuckled, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

“You are so screwed figuratively and literally, ” Kat laughed.

Caroline didn’t respond knowing her friend was right. She should have hated him, in fact she had since they met eleven years earlier. Caroline had befriended Rebekah during sophomore year at high school. They were both cheerleaders and had bonded over music and drama club. Rebekah was new to her school, so too her brothers Kol, Elijah and Niklaus. The first two were polar opposites personality-wise but she got along with them famously.

The problem was with Niklaus, or Klaus as he liked to be called. They’d clashed from the outset. It started with a few stray insults and developed into more insults and pranks. Apparently everyone thought it was a passing phase but it wasn’t ending anytime soon.

However, being locked up with him in quarantine was doing all sorts of strange things to her. In fact, she was experiencing all these not-so innocent urges. She wanted to blame it on Kat’s innuendo or that fact he swanned around the house barely clothed but there was definitely something bigger at play here.

**Day 5**

“She keeps making me watch all of these bad movies, only cooks meals with weird and unidentified grains and apparently the living room is her personal gymnasium,” he complained.

Klaus Mikaelson didn’t do roommates and there was a very good reason why. He liked his space and he liked walking around partially naked but suddenly he was thrown into this quarantine situation which was a complete minefield.

“I said I’d only take this Skype call if you didn’t complain about Caroline Forbes, Niklaus, but yet here we are again,” Enzo growled. “You two need to get a room and pronto.”

“We have rooms, in fact, we have a whole house of rooms and yet that still isn’t enough distance between us,” he muttered. “I am going to go crazy locked up in here with her.”

“And the best dramatic Oscar performance goes to…”

“You would feel exactly the same way, Lorenzo,” he argued. “Caroline Forbes is nothing but a spoilt princess who thinks the world revolves around her.”

“I don’t think, I know, asshat,” she drawled finding her way into his room while repeating his sentiments from two days earlier. No doubt just to push his buttons that much more.

What Klaus wasn’t expecting was for her to look so wet doing it. Yes, she was wearing yellow, rubber gloves but her white t-shirt was soaked through revealing a lacy bra and some rather pronounced nipples no doubt due to the temperature.

“Holy…” Enzo murmured before Klaus shut his laptop with a bang. He figured it was the least he could do to protect her innocence and it had absolutely nothing to do with jealousy whatsoever. Or that’s what he told himself.

“You’re here in my room…wet,” he mumbled, trying to look anywhere but exactly where his eyes wanted to go.

“I’m trying to clean up after your lazy ass,” she groaned. “You do realise how germs spread right? Maybe if you took better care to clean up after yourself then we wouldn’t be experiencing our current predicament.”

“I’m aware of our current predicament, trust me,” he shot back. “Since when did cleaning end in a drenching. I know you like me, Forbes, but I can see everything.”

She looked down in complete shock, his comment having the desired effect.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered, pulling off her wet gloves and throwing them in his direction before leaving his room, no doubt to change her top.

“I’m the one who’s spreading germs?” He called out, attempting to remove the dirty gloves from the bed.

Klaus and Caroline had never gotten along in the eleven years they’d known each other. Klaus decided from the outset that Rebekah truly was evil bringing her into his life and home. Caroline had this annoying ability to get under his skin and Klaus unfortunately let her.

His friends and brothers told him it was because he liked her deep down. Sure she was hot. there was no denying that, but he’d prided himself on maintaining his distance. Well, that was until he was forced to live in such close quarters for two whole weeks. His willpower was waning and Klaus wasn’t sure he could go the distance.

**Day 7**

“Would you stop switching channels so fast, it makes it a little difficult to see what’s actually on,” she offered, rolling her eyes as she said it.

They were seated on the couch, the long, uneventful days were taking their toll and the fact they still had another week to go wasn’t doing much for their morale.

“There’s nothing on so it doesn’t really matter,” he replied in frustration. “I’m so bored! And if you dare suggest cleaning again I will confiscate your rubber gloves.”

“Well, what else is there to do?” She mumbled. “And please spare me from running around the place half naked again, I’d like to keep down my dinner.”

“Come on, you secretly love my naked form,” he smirked. Her tell-tale blush was giving her away instantly. “You know I’m not that bad once you get to know me.”

“Funny, the past week hasn’t unearthed any new or redeemable features that I can tell,” she answered.

“Just so you know those little insults of yours don’t offend me in the slightest bit so please just give it a break, Forbes.”

“Well, what do you suggest we do to pass the time?” She asked, obviously not realising just how loaded her question was.

They were seated on the couch, only a few feet apart, if either of them were to just lean forward they could do something really stupid. Or really fun, depending on who you asked.

“Fine,” she said, reading his mind. “But if we do this, don’t think this means I like you in any way, Mikaelson,” she clarified.

“The feeling is mutual, trust me, sweetheart,” he agreed.

They paused momentarily almost as if they were thinking about the very prominent line they were about to cross and weighing up the pros and cons. It didn’t take much consideration as he pulled her greedily towards him so she was straddling his lap.

Caroline never knew just how crimson his lips were from this vantage point, Klaus was thinking the same about her blue eyes.

He ran his hands along her cheek, his thumbs rubbing circles over her skin. Her heart was racing and given she was practically touching his chest she knew his was too.

There was no going back.

His lips found hers, slowly at first almost like he was taking his time to discover every inch of her mouth. She moaned against him as his tongue dipped into her warmth. She tasted like a heady mixture of mint and chocolate from dessert and now Klaus had tasted her once he wasn’t ready to give her up anytime soon.

Caroline grasped his neck, her fingers playing with the stray curls at the nape as she melted into his kisses. Klaus knew it wouldn’t be long given just how much he’d wanted her all these years.

He stood up, and wound her toned legs around his waist, careful not to break contact. They made their way quickly to the bedroom excited for what was in store.

Turns out the sex continued longer than seven days and also once out of quarantine. In fact, the sex turned into dating and the dating turned into an engagement.

At their wedding, Kat, Rebekah and Enzo regaled the guests with stories about how they got together when they were forced together in lockdown. Who said quarantine was necessarily a bad thing?


	31. Holding out for a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's New York City's Masked Crime Fighter "The Original" and Caroline is his "Alfred" 

"We need to talk," Caroline insisted, not bothering to wait just bowling past him inside his Upper East Side, penthouse apartment.

"By all means come in, love," he muttered. "It's not like it's 4:16 am and I was asleep."

"But yet you still manage that annoying sarcasm," she growled, flopping onto his plush, white couch. "What, no coffee?"

"Last time I checked…"

"I work for you," she mimicked, rolling her eyes for added effect. "And would it hurt to put a t-shirt on? You're practically naked, Mikaelson."

Klaus Mikaelson wasn't usually self-conscious but given the way she was perusing his bare chest with disdain, it wasn't filling him with much confidence. He figured he kept in shape what with his daily visits to the gym, mixed martial arts training, not to mention his crime-fighting schedule Thursday through Tuesday (unless otherwise paged).

He didn't choose to be a superhero, it sort of chose him. One night he saved his first innocent from a mugging in the Bronx and he was hooked. Of course, he wasn't a natural, as Caroline liked to tell him all too often, but he trained hard and figured that there was no alternative career path for someone who looked as good as he did in tights and leather.

"Well, last time I checked…"

"You live here and I woke you up," she interrupted. "I didn't come here to be scolded, even if you are my boss."

"So, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Well…"

"Okay," he held up a finger to silence her. "How about if I make you coffee, you let me finish one sentence without interrupting?"

"Fine," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "But remember…"

"No sugar," he finished. "Because you're sweet enough, right?"

"Rude! Has anyone told you that you're extra grouchy in the morning?" He momentarily halted his coffee making to give her a knowing look from the kitchen. "Yes, I'm aware I woke you up but it's not like I don't have a good reason."

"This should be interesting," he murmured, busying himself with the coffee maker. "Did I leave the toilet seat up at the office?"

"Huh? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," he lied. "I know, I was a bit too liberal with my red pen on that meeting brief yesterday, right? I told you before, you buy red pens the power goes to my head."

"You think I'm here to talk about your toilet habits and coloured pens?"

"I didn't use the right post-its did I? Your colour coding system is rather convoluted."

"Post-its?" She asked incredulously. "If you'd rather I leave."

"But you've already woken me," he stated. "Please continue, I'm all ears, Caroline."

"I'd tell you where you could shove that sarcasm but I really need caffeine and while we're talking about what you've done wrong, how about stop bloodying your clothes? There's only so many excuses I can give the dry cleaner."

"Okay, love," he interrupted, realising it was more serious than menial work matters.

Klaus abandoned the job at hand and sat down facing her on the couch, his hands finding their way to her shoulders and squeezing them affectionately. She smelled like roses in the garden after a rain shower, a scent that consumed him on a daily basis. However, he had to block it out because Caroline Forbes was his Personal Assistant and nothing more could happen between them, even if he wanted it so badly he couldn't breathe most days.

"Just breathe," he instructed, saying it to himself just as much as to her. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm not one of your damsels in distress you know?"

"Yes, because you told me that when we first met and it's been your mantra ever since."

_**18 months earlier** _

_Klaus figured he had this whole superhero thing down. Not only was he kicking the ass of New York's underbelly his notoriety was slowly spreading around town._

_Not that Klaus did it for the fame but it helped that they knew he was watching over the city._

_His childhood had been a roller coaster, to say the least. His mother could no longer look after him and had sent him from England to live with his estranged father in Hell's Kitchen. Turns out his father was an alcoholic and drug addict who thought beating him was fun._

_After running away from home at fifteen, Klaus lived on the streets until he tried to steal the wallet of a very rich and powerful New York resident named Ansel Hamilton. Instead of calling the police, he'd taken Klaus in and put him through school and found out Ansel's childhood had been similar and he wanted to pay it forward._

_Klaus had graduated with first-class honours and worked in the family business by day, knowing that he would eventually inherit the family empire. His life could have been so much worse but he'd been given a chance. He'd been saved. That's why he felt right helping others who couldn't help themselves._

_Enter, Caroline Forbes._

_It was 2 am on a Monday morning, Klaus was surveying the corner near 3rd Avenue and Lexington when he saw her. Blonde waves, creamy skin, lithe figure but what stood out under the street light were her blue eyes blazing wildly as someone tried to steal her purse._ _He approached but before he could intervene he heard her cry._

_"That's designer, you oaf," she growled. "Get your own purse and don't even think about my Manolos."_

_His glance moved to her shoes instinctively, and she used the opportunity to kick him with said Manolos right where it hurt. The assailant fell on the ground, groaning and nursing his privates._

_It was only then she noticed him standing frozen in the shadows._

_"You're The Original aren't you?" She asked, matter-of-factly. He couldn't speak, she seemed to have that talent to render him speechless, something he'd get to know well. "Is this how you save people?"_

_"No, but you seemed to have it under control."_

_"Exactly! I'm not some damsel in distress, you know," she murmured, straightening out her clothes that were slightly dishevelled from the surprise attack. "But if you're ever looking for a sidekick, let me know. I'm currently unemployed and could really use the cash."_

_"Send me your resume and I'll see what I can do, love," he replied._

_She thought he was being facetious but turns out he really needed a personal assistant to organise his affairs, superhero and not, and Caroline Forbes was the perfect candidate. Not only that, but she was also the only person who knew his true identity and Klaus liked the fact he had someone to share things with._

"Like I always say I'm not trying to save you because you don't need it," he smiled. "What happened?"

"Tyler took me out to this cute trattoria in Little Italy last night.." just hearing the name Tyler made his skin crawl.

Caroline's latest beau was an out-of-work actor who, quite frankly, wasn't good enough for her. They'd only been dating for a few months but Klaus figured that was a few months too long. Not that he was jealous at all.

"And then once dessert arrived he had the nerve to dump me."

"He did what?" Klaus growled, his anger boiling dangerously close to the surface. "I'll kill him."

"Klaus."

"No, Caroline," he argued. "That punk is going to pay for treating you so appallingly."

"Well, I did dump both our desserts over him," she murmured, a slight twinkle in her blue eyes.

"That's my girl," he grinned, not thinking and pulling her into his arms. He knew Caroline Forbes didn't need protecting but that didn't mean he couldn't use it as an excuse to be close to her.

"I really wanted dessert too," she mumbled against his skin. Klaus stifled a laugh. "You don't happen to have any chunky monkey, do you?"

"That stuff will clog up your arteries," he informed her, finally letting her go, even if he didn't want to. She gave him a look which plainly said she didn't care about the health impacts. "How about we go get some ice cream?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now," he insisted. "I'm already awake."

"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"No," she replied simply. "I think that's the best idea you've had in a long time, well other than hiring me."

"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?" He asked, repeating her earlier comment. She didn't respond, just shook her head.

"Now, are you going to finally put on a shirt?" She asked.

"No, I was considering strolling down Fifth shirtless at 5 am," he teased, thinking he should probably go and find some clothes from his bedroom.

It was only after he'd turned that she called out to him.

"What did you do to yourself?" Before he could reply, she had moved across the room and was rubbing her hand across his side slowly, it was only when she touched a certain point that he winced in pain.

"It's fine," he lied. Klaus was used to injuries and this one would be just like all the rest. He didn't need Caroline to look after him, well not in that way. They were colleagues nothing more, even if he wanted things to be different.

"Liar," she chided. "It's bleeding, Klaus. Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself. I'm going to get the first aid kit, a bowl and a washcloth and I want you to lie on the couch."

"Caroline, really..."

"Klaus, I'm not kidding around," she growled and Klaus knew better than to argue with her when she was this indignant. He did as he was told, trying to forget just how good it felt when she touched him and that was saying a lot given his injury.

"Lie still," she murmured, dipping the cloth in warm water and placing it on his skin. He jumped a little as the liquid made contact.

She was kneeling on the carpet her hands caressing his skin and those lips within kissing distance. Klaus felt dizzy and he wasn't sure whether it was her or the pain. All he knew was they were dangerously close and he was struggling to breathe, again not sure the cause.

"You need to stop hurting yourself," she murmured, her frustrated expression not lost on Klaus.

"It's what I do," he whispered.

"Well, it's stupid," she muttered, he glanced down at her, his eyebrows raised curiously. "That's right I said it. You are an idiot and one day you are going to get hurt a lot worse or possibly end up dead."

What Klaus wasn't expecting were the few stray tears that rolled down her creamy cheeks. Klaus didn't think, just sat up and used his hand to wipe the water from her face.

"Stupid and an idiot, hey?"

"It's not funny," she mumbled.

"Do you know how I always tell you that you don't need to be saved?" He asked earnestly, his blue eyes gazing intently into hers. She didn't flinch choosing to nod by way of a reply. "It's true, but what I've never told you is that you saved me, Caroline Forbes." She was silent, obviously processing what he said and what it really meant.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I love you, Caroline Forbes, so much sometimes that I can't breathe and I know what I do is crazy and that.."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against his. Klaus didn't think, just pulled her towards him greedily and deepened the kiss his tongue dipping into her warmth. She tasted like a mixture of strawberries and mint and Klaus couldn't get enough. She moaned against his lips as he picked her up, her legs winding around his waist as he took her to the bedroom. She broke away briefly, a huge grin etched on her face.

"I think that's the first time you've never told me off for interrupting you, boss."

"I'll let it slide this time," he gave her a wolfish grin, then laid her carefully on the bed ready to have his way with her.


	32. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Forbes has just started Med School. She’s determined to work hard and not be distracted by anyone or anything. Looks like fate, and an administrative error, has other plans.

Caroline Forbes had a mantra when she started college - work hard and with absolutely no distractions. 

She promised herself that after her admission to med school she wouldn’t squander her opportunities. She was going to be Dr Caroline Elizabeth Forbes and no one and nothing would interfere with that goal.

All was going well - well, until it wasn’t. 

Stanford was beautiful this time of the day, the looming sunset only accentuating the richly coloured array of autumn leaves as they crunched underfoot. 

It was a Friday, she remembered because that coming Monday was Labor Day, meaning no classes for three whole days. Most people had either left for the long weekend or were planning to attend the multitude of back to college parties on campus. 

She’d been invited, of course, but turned down each one. No distractions and all that. 

Also, Caroline had already planned her extended weekend down to the last minute. Although the semester had only commenced two weeks earlier she decided some revision would give her the extra reinforcement needed when classes resumed. 

As she made her way through the empty corridors, Caroline realised just how subdued her usually busy dorm was and secretly glad for the peace and quiet it would afford her to study. 

It was only when she approached her door that Caroline realised that peace and quiet might not be coming so soon. Her door was slightly ajar and Caroline knew she hadn’t left it that way. Then she heard it, some singing albeit off-key. What burglar had time to sing while he stole her prized possessions?

Caroline rifled through her purse madly hoping the can of hairspray she discovered would be as effective as mace or at least look it. She also made a mental note to buy some mace next time she was at the store because that’s the kind of person she was, always organised even in a crisis. 

She nudged the door open slowly only to find her burglar had also found time to undress and was half naked bar the white towel hanging low on his toned hips. He might have not been able to sing but the man could wear a towel. 

His back was to the door which was probably a good thing given Caroline was trying to form some coherent words in a sequence that hopefully made sense. She realised after a beat that any words would have to do. 

Clearly her thinking was louder than she envisioned given he turned around curiously.

“I am armed and not afraid to…”

“Tame my thatch of wild curls with your hair spray?” He sounded like Mr Darcy, that much she could tell. 

“How did you...”

“I saw your reflection in the window,” he explained, gesturing to the glass. “Next time you want to surprise someone I suggest less hesitation and more action, love.”

“Don’t call me that,” she huffed, realising that wasn’t her most pressing concern. “Who are you and what are you doing in my room?”

“Excuse me, this is my room.” A likely story given their dorms weren’t the coed kind. 

“Well, last time I checked I am a woman and you are...so not one.”

“What gave it away?” He smirked, those totally non-attractive crimson lips tugging at the edges. 

“Don’t you have any clothes?”

“I have an entire suitcase, in fact I was unpacking when you stormed in hairspray in hand, sweetheart.”

“I mean clothes to wear, like right now,” she growled. 

“Why? Am I distracting you.” 

He just had to go and use the d word, the one thing she wasn’t supposed to be. Avoiding distraction was her number one aim and he was making that so much more difficult. 

Bastard.

“No, not at all,” she mumbled. “I just want you gone and if it means pushing you into the hallway half-dressed then that is totally on you.”

“Wow, you really aren’t the hospitable kind, are you?” He offered, his blue eyes clouding over momentarily telling her more than she wanted to know and causing other places to stir that hadn’t in a while. “In hindsight the Taylor Swift paraphernalia should have alerted me but this is clearly an administrative error nothing more.”

“So, you’ll leave then?”

“Not that you cared to ask about my wellbeing but I arrived late in term from the UK due to COVID delays. I did try to call the administration office earlier and no one answered. It is a long weekend so not completely unexpected.” 

“So, what exactly are you saying?” 

“I stay here for the next few days only. I promise I’ll be well behaved and I’ll even cover myself up appropriately so as not to distract you.”

“I never said that..” she lied. Klaus chose that moment to place a navy henley over his head, covering up exactly what she’d been trying to avoid but also ogle at the same time. 

“I will be out of your hair in a couple of days, I promise. In fact we never had to see each other ever again if that helps?”

Caroline wanted to think that it helped and she was pleased he was now fully covered. She was all about no distractions after all. 

“Fine,” she replied curtly, sitting on her bed. “I have some study to do so will be busy anyway.”

“What are you studying?”

“Medicine.”

“Looks like we have more in common than first thought,” he smiled, grabbing one of their text books and waving it in her direction. “I can help with studying if you like?”


End file.
